


Esclavo de tu amor

by AkemiMizuki



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Enemy Lovers, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Love/Hate, Master/Slave, Memory Loss, Multi, Slavery
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 53,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28886244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkemiMizuki/pseuds/AkemiMizuki
Summary: Loki Laufeyson era un repudiado príncipe traidor, por el perjurio cometido fue escrito en su piel con tinta de sangre el destino cruel de una maldición que inclusive traspasaba las líneas de la vida y la muerte, más que una condena era una atadura que lo unía como sirviente, como el más fiel protector de su hermano adoptivo el futuro rey de Asgard.Ambicionara o no aquel hombre arrogante con aires de emperador se vio rebajado a convertirse en un simple sirviente, de un ser que amaba y odiaba al mismo tiempo. No fue sencillo, pero se acostumbró a esa forma de vida como una sombra a cuidar de su luz, a obedecer a su amo en todos los mandatos, a velar por él en silencio.Thor era su eterno master, el superior que debía obedecer.Incluso luego de su prematura muerte, aquel contrato prosiguió hacia una reencarnación, por esa razón cuando se dio cuenta que el alma de su hermano adoptivo se encontraba en un lugar de los nueve reinos, se vio en la obligación de encontrarle.
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel)





	1. Prologo

El hechicero estaba en Midgard por una razón específica, encontrar la reencarnación de Thor.

Fue posible rastrearlo ya que su magia lo guiaba a un mortal que vivía en un orfanato, lo había estado espiando para saber más sobre su nuevo master. Ese día se arriesgó a ingresar a la habitación por la ventana, fue fácil entrar que ni siquiera requirió disfrazarse para eso.

Dirigió su mirada al frente del cuarto, estaba oscuro pero la luz se filtraba en las rendijas de la ventana hacia un pequeño niño de cabellos de oro, el cual le estaba mirándo fijamente con esos curiosos ojos azules, parecía un pequeño ángel inocente.  
Él no se asustó por su presencia extraña, desconocida muy al contrario se encontraba tranquilo más de lo normal.

Ese chiquillo era el elegido, un ser lleno de bondad, pureza, digna de grandeza. Él tenía el alma de su hermano, podía sentirlo.

Loki se acercó con sigilo, el pequeño se dio cuenta de la presencia devastadora pero sin temor siguió leyendo un libro mientras lo miraba de reojo– Pareces un príncipe de los que salen en los cuentos, has venido a visitarme. -agrego el pequeño con la mayor confianza

Quizás sería el monstruo de los cuentos pensó Loki referente a su herencia jotun, sin embargo, dijo— Era de la realeza ahora no soy más que tu esclavo y tú sigues siendo mi rey.

El chico sonrió— No quiero que seas mi esclavo, prefiero que seas un príncipe, te ves como uno.

El azabache no respondió, se quedó pensando en que su antiguo amo nunca había dicho nada acerca de su condición de esclavo, era un sirviente y el rubio acepto a Loki como tal, debía hacerlo o probablemente hubiese sido una sentencia de muerte.  
Si el príncipe del trueno se hubiese negado a aceptar al embaucador como suyo, como un protector sirviente habría terminado mal, solo que paso mucho tiempo y Thor no parecía querer liberarlo de esa atadura quizás deseaba tenerlo retenido con él toda la eternidad. No existe algo como la libertad, pero ese niño le había dado esperanzas que el antiguo tronador nunca le dio.

El chico camino hacia una mesita, saco un dibujo y se lo entrego a Loki. Este lo miró con detenimiento como si su corazón se estremeciera, dicho diseño era de dos niños dándose la mano, eran Thor y él. ¿Por qué?

Al verlo sintió el dolor a flor de piel que parecía quemar su ser, quería dejar caer las lágrimas para desahogar el sufrimiento guardado. Su hermano adoptivo había muerto y ahora todo lo que tenía era una reencarnación que no recordaba nada del pasado probablemente debía empezar desde cero.

El niño noto que Loki de repente estaba afligido — ¿No te gusta mi dibujo? ¿Pareces triste?

El embaucador reacciono de pronto como si olvidara que este lo estaba mirando y dándose cuenta que el mortal había visto detrás de sus mentiras, había visto el sentimiento– Al contrario, creo que un dibujo que te trae recuerdos y sentimientos es absolutamente sublime.

Él sonrió —Me alegra que te haya gustado. Te he visto antes en mis sueños, pensé que algún día te vería en persona.

—Esos sueños son reflejos del pasado, pequeño

Thor con ilusión añadió—Pero yo no quiero que estés en el pasado, si no en el futuro.

—Siempre voy a estar tanto en tu pasado como en tu futuro. Ese es mi destino. —Murmuro Loki

Escucho un ruido afueras de la puerta y el joven hechicero decidió marcharse del lugar con la incertidumbre y esperanza. Miro aquel dibujo sentimental con remembranza, había fracasado al no proteger al verdadero Thor ahora que había encontrado el alma de su hermano adoptivo y amante; debía cuidarle, no lo dejaría morir en sus brazos de nuevo, no lo soportaría.

Unos años después volvió a ver al niño que ya había crecido, lo había adoptado una familia buena. Entro por la ventana de nuevo y este parecía feliz de volverlo a ver – Eres tú mi príncipe.

—Vine a darte un obsequio por tu cumpleaños, esto para que siempre recuerdes de dónde vienes y a donde debes ir— Él le entrego un medallón con el nombre de Thor inscrito en él. Se arrodillo ante el chico, diciendo en voz alta — Dueño de mi vida, hermano mayor, amigo, enemigo y mi amante. El deber que tengo desde ahora que he encontrado tu alma es protegerte, si me necesitas estaré para ti, tus palabras son ordenes, mi cuerpo un escudo, todo mi ser te pertenece a ti.

El chico lo miro con esos hermosos ojos azules sin comprender nada y le sonrió con ternura. Loki se hinco y toco su mejilla— Cuando llegue la hora vendré por ti para llevarte a Asgard, deberás recuperar tus memorias y entonces podrás convertirte en el rey, no temas al futuro mientras yo exista siempre te protegeré.

Y así nuestro príncipe estuvo cuidando desde lejos a Thor hasta el día en que finalmente este creciera para aceptar su destino.


	2. Real

**Años después**

Chris Hemsworth había sido encontrado un día tormentoso, por eso los del orfanato le pusieron el apodo de "Thor" semejante al mismo trueno, fue adoptado por una buena familia y cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad decidió ir a trabajar en la ciudad como un artista.

Su existencia caía en una rutina aburrida, lo más inusual en su vida fue tener el mismo sueño todas las noches y ver en estas utopías un gallardo caballero cautivador que se infiltraba para volverle loco de amor, al grado que al día siguiente dibujaba aquel personaje misterioso y seductor.

Con decirles que su habitación estaba llena de dibujos de aquel hombre en diferentes situaciones distinguidas y etapas de la vida. Era un ser con hermosas facciones, cuerpo delgado pero atlético, sus ojos parecían hipnotizar, eran de un color verde profundo, su piel pálida contrastaba con su cabello negro largo que caía como una cascada, tenía porte y elegancia únicas de emperador.

Poco a poco sus visiones se volvieron más fuertes y empezó a conocer más sobre el reservado desconocido, era capaz de verle jugar en el jardín incluso lograba sentir sensaciones, texturas como si fuesen un recuerdo perdido en su mente y luego las cosas se ponían calientes, al verse envuelto en sus brazos y yacer en su cama en la pasión.

Amanecía excitado de tales fantasías sexuales.

Cada vez que tenía una visión escribía y dibujaba para descubrir más sobre esas dos personas que se enlazaban entre si de una forma que no entendía, parecían tan diferentes pero sus cuerpos se unían en la cama de maneras eróticas, como si estuvieran hechas para ese propósito.

💮💮💮💮💮💮💮💮💮💮💮💮💮💮

Ese día había terminado de trabajar, estaba cansado y lo primero que hizo fue encender la televisión, estaban dando unas noticias, en las cuales como de costumbre trataban de los vengadores, parece que habían salvado a la ciudad de un villano llamado Ultron.

Tocaron la puerta y era Darcy Lewis su mejor amiga, quien saludo como de costumbre — Darcy

— Hey Chris ¿Qué hay de nuevo?

Él se sentó en el sofá— Estaba viendo las noticias.

— Los vengadores de nuevo, sabes yo tenía una amiga que era novia de uno de esos hombres sexys, solo que rompieron.

Thor suspiro- Tiene suerte.

— No te preocupes, te conseguí una cita

— Oh vamos no quiero ir a una cita— Dijo con fastidio

— Es que tú no quieres un amor, ese es el problema. Vas a quedarte solterón si rechazas a todos los pretendientes

Él respondió — No hay uno que me guste sea hombre o mujer, aunque sea bisexual no quiero entrar en una relación con nadie, además hoy voy a visitar a los niños del orfanato

— Puedes ir otro día.

—Les prometí ir, así que cancela la cita.

—¿Por qué eres tan antipático?

Chris lo único que pensaba era en el obscuro hombre de ojos verdes que inundaba sus sueños y pensar en esas fantasías sexuales que tenía tan calientes, le hacían estremecer— No hay nadie que me haga sentir algo como el amor.

— Es que buscas algo que es irreal, los príncipes azules no existen ¿Porque no alguien que está a tu alcance?

— No busco eso, solo quiero a una persona que me ame de verdad y yo le devuelva ese cariño. Además, no ven atractivos a los nerds ¿Cómo encuentro alguien diferente?

— No te deprimas, los nerds también son sexys

Chris no se conformaba con algo normal —Cuando encuentre el amor de mi vida, tendre algo estable

Darcy Lewis murmuro— Nunca vas a encontrar lo que buscas porque rechazas a todos por una fantasía. Crees que no me doy cuenta que por ese hombre irreal te estas obsesionando, babeas por el tipo que dibujas todo el tiempo...No puedes enamorarte de alguien que no existe.

El chico se enojó por eso — El existe yo lo vi en mis sueños. El me mira y mi corazón se detiene.

Su amiga le vio como si perdiera la cordura— Estas loco. Es solo es un sueño, deberías quemar todos esos retratos y olvidarte tu amor platónico.

Chris vivía hablando del chico, escribía y dibujaba sobre él, cualquiera diría que era un acosador, pero el hombre ni si quiera era real— Siempre que sueño con él siento que es importante para mí y creo que lo amo.

Darcy le quito un libro de dibujos y se quedó mirando – Wow no sabía que tenías esos sueños, ya veo porque te mueve el piso ¿Porque aquí es un niño? ¿Quién es este otro rubio? Este no trae mucha ropa...Esto ya es algo muy porno, no sabía que te gustaba el homoerotismo.

—Dame eso —Thor le arrebato el libro— A veces veo todo con los ojos de este rubio y parece como si tuviese una relación sexual y profunda con el pelinegro.

— Eso es interesante podías ir a un psicólogo o un psiquiatra. En definitiva, has perdido tu mente.

— No es para tanto, sé que parece un poco excéntrico, pero yo siento que conozco a ese hombre y es interesante, eso es todo. Además, soy el activo en mis sueños.

— Claro amiguis enamorado de un tipo con chachos y que se viste de esa forma medieval.

—No hables mal de él.

Darcy se burló —Ahora defiendes a un producto de tu imaginación.

Chris algo molesto susurro—Ya debo irme, prometí que iría a visitar a esos niños; sabes que son como mi familia, así que cancela la cita.

💮💮💮💮💮💮

Por la tarde el joven fue hacia el lugar donde creció y saludo a las viejas personas que conocía desde niño

Los niños en cuanto lo vieron corrieron a abrazarlo, él les sonrió al ver esas criaturas inocentes que brindaban su cariño sin condición. — Thor nos vas a leer un cuento.

El muchacho respondió tomando algunos libros – ¿Qué les parece la bella durmiente?

El niño contesto – Pero siempre lees cuentos románticos ¿porque no uno de acción?

La pequeña defendió – A Thor le gustan las historias de amor quizás él también quiere conocer a su verdadero amor y que le dé su primer beso.

Thor se rio – Si pudiera conocer alguien así.

— Eres tan bueno y hermoso, claro que conocerás a tu príncipe.

El joven respondió— La belleza física no es tan importante como la del interior. Eso es lo que nos hace personas hermosas.

— Entonces tú eres el más hermoso de todos— Respondió una niña

Chris acaricio su cabeza con ternura –Muchas gracias princesa, aunque ustedes son los únicos que creen que soy hermoso

— Sabes vi en la televisión que había un príncipe Odinson, era de otro planeta y se llamaba igual a ti.

—Mi nombre es Chris, Thor es el apodo que ustedes me pusieron

— ¿Por qué no nos cuenta su historia? Dicen que era un súper héroe parte de los vengadores y golpeaba a los villanos con un poderoso martillo que tiraba rayos sin embargo desapareció.

—De seguro volvió a su planeta, no he leído mucho de ese héroe.

— Eso es grandioso, yo también quiero llamarme Thor.

Él sonrió al ver los niños que jugaban a ser súper héroes preferidos. En New York era custodiada por los vengadores, vivir en un mundo lleno de esos héroes que arriesgaban sus vidas por salvar la vida de las personas era algo maravilloso.

💮💮💮🐍💮💮💮

En la noche decidió irse a su departamento por las calles de New York.

Se sintió un poco inseguro y fue peor cuando escucho un sonido fuerte, se volvió por instinto, en ese momento un monstruo salió de repente.

Chris lo único que pudo hacer fue correr hasta que no pudo más y cayó al suelo dándose un golpe doloroso. Al no tener donde ir, indefenso ante esos monstruos cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando el golpe final que por cierto nunca llego.

El monstruo arremetió en su contra, pero cuando lo iba a golpear, fue alzado por otra persona con un olor silvestre. El hombre lo tomo en sus brazos y lo apretó contra él, poniendo un brazo en su cintura. Chris se sostuvo con frenesí, abrazándolo fuertemente como si su vida dependiera de ese sujeto, su cabeza estaba en el pecho de su salvador incluso podía escuchar el ritmo de su corazón y confiaba en el extraño, ni si quiera sabía quién era, pero estar con él de alguna forma la tranquilizaba.

El hombre lo puso cuidadosamente en un lugar alto, con aires de preocupación murmuro— ¿Estas bien?

Chris tomo aire porque estaba asustado, se quedó mirando al desconocido atractivo, sus ojos era verdes intensos, el cabello negro que contrastaba con su piel blanca, sus labios rojos carmesí. Tenía un traje de cuero y metal o una armadura de tiempo medieval, de inmediato Thor se dio cuenta que era el mismo hombre que observaba cada vez que cerraba los ojos, el que pintaba en sus lienzos, su inspiración, su amor platónico.

El joven sintió una nostalgia dentro del alma como si su corazón latiera de nuevo– Tienes unos ojos hermosos— fue lo primero que dijo y se dio cuenta que fue algo inapropiado, luego torpemente empezó a sollozar— Gracias... Por salvarme.

El hombre no dijo nada, se quedó callado. Era serio inclusive daba la impresión de ser frio como el mismo hielo, pero su voz era sexy, sentía cada vez que hablaba como su cuerpo se estremecía y se derretía. Era un tipo extraño sin embargo precisamente eso es lo que le atraía de él, ese encanto interesante como un misterio que quería llegar a conocer, le intrigaban ese ser místico sin nombre que afectaba tanto su cerebro.

El elfo oscuro estaba frente a ellos, eran varias de esas criaturas, pero su salvador era un hechicero fascinante lleno de poder y absoluta belleza.

La magia verde fluía por el ambiente como un espectáculo a la vista–Thor ve atrás, no permitiré que nada te pase, pero debes confiar en mí.

— ¿Cómo sabes mi apodo?

El hechicero no contesto, lucho contra los elfos sin pestañear. Sabia como pelear, se movía con soltura, como si fuese un baile macabro de muerte. Destruyo a los elfos que estaban atacando, su magia era maravillosa como una obra de arte.

Cuando no había nadie más solo ellos dos. Él se acercó con preocupación– ¿Te encuentras bien?

— Hemm si yo. Estoy bien— Dijo tímidamente, bajando la mirada

Loki añadió — No debes temer. Yo soy tu espada contra los enemigos, mi cuerpo es tu escudo y existo solo para protegerte.

Thor se levantó caminando hacia él. — ¿Quién eres tú?

Él sonrió amargamente mientras se daba la vuelta, la luna reflejaba su palidez —Soy la sombra de tu grandeza

El embaucador desapareció de su vista y sintió en un escalofrío en todo su cuerpo cuando se dio cuenta que estaba detrás de él. — Tienes miedo de mí.

El cuerpo de aquel hombre detrás lo ponía nervioso, sus rodillas se flexionaban, tenía ganas de desmayarse por esa cercanía casi mortal. Así que eligió decir la verdad - No tengo miedo de ti, tú me salvaste como un ángel guardián. Te he visto en mis sueños, sé que no me harías daño.

El pareció asombrado por alguna razón quizás por aquéllas palabras sinceras— Tienes mucha confianza en un desconocido, pequeño tonto. Eres inocente y a pesar de todo tienes agallas, ese es el Thor que conozco.

Sus miradas se cruzaron como si existiera un lenguaje sin palabras que hacía que sus corazones latieran con la misma intensidad y solo ese instante mágico prevaleciera en un lapso de profunda empatía. El miro su rostro, tocando la mejilla con suavidad como una caricia tierna sanando una herida. Thor se sonrojo — ¿Qué haces?

Los dedos fríos corrían lentamente por rostro—Tu piel se manchó de sangre.

— ¿Quiénes son esas criaturas?

— Son elfos oscuros, vienen a matarte— dijo el azabache sin titubeos, directamente a la verdad.

Él se confundió — ¿Qué? Pero yo no hecho nada malo.

— Con solo el hecho de que existas es una amenaza, pero no te preocupes; yo me encargare de ellos.

Parecía de ensueño que de pronto la persona que inundaba sus sueños estuviese frente a él diciéndole eso — ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me proteges?

Loki sencillamente respondió— Por el pasado perdido, por el futuro porque tú eras mi master, yo te falle una vez y no voy a cometer el mismo error.

— Yo no entiendo que está sucediendo, pero te agradezco por haberme salvado.

— Es mi deber cuidar de ti.

El hechicero camino lejos si bien Chris quería saber todo sobre él, no deseaba que se fuera; entonces tomo la muñeca fría del extraño y la jalo –Espera, no te vayas.

Él lo teletrasportó al balcón de su departamento, Chris no entendía ¿cómo el hechicero sabia donde vivía? y estaba un poco mareado por el repentino viaje.

— Si me necesitas solo di mi nombre "Loki Laufeyson" y vendré a ti

Así como el viento desapareció aquel hombre misterioso que vio en sus ensueños – Loki— Suspiro pesadamente con nostalgia, tuvo un deseo absurdo y esperanzas de verlo de nuevo

* * *

2

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde aquel suceso que le cambio la vida radicalmente a nuestro joven protagonista.

Todos esos años deseando que existiera ese misterioso ser tan fascinante y un día en especial esa beldad le salvo la vida, pudo tocarlo para darse cuenta que era real y no un producto de su imaginación.

Unos momentos sublimes a su lado bastaban para hacerlo sentir completo, como si de repente su vida cobrara sentido.

Aunque no sabía mucho sobre él, ni entendía lo que estaba pasando, tenía la certeza que toda esa situación se relacionaba con la vida del joven rubio después de todo ellos dos se conocían, tanto el gallardo hechicero como el musculoso guerrero eran cercanos al grado de tener una relación, según las visiones que había tenido parecían ser amigos y amantes. Pero eso ¿Que tenía que ver con él? ¿Por qué esa criatura maravillosa le protegía?

Sabía que el esbelto seductor era como un ángel poderoso de ojos verdes y el un simple mortal que se rinde ante su reverente figura.

Thor no podía dormir pensando en que esos sueños eran como un espejo de su vida pasada, él misterioso hombre dijo haberse llamado Loki. Quería saber lo que significaban sus palabras, se preguntaba ¿Como él sabía su apodo? ¿Cómo sabia su dirección? Parecía conocerlo y sentía que lo conocía también como si existiera un enlace invisible entre ellos que los unía de alguna forma especial.

Empezó anhelar ese extraño, le daba insomnio solo recordando esos dedos fríos acariciando su mejilla con suavidad, su cuerpo se estremecía con ese contacto congelado, estaba seguro en sus brazos, escuchando ese corazón latir, derritiéndose por ese aroma embriagador. Deseaba volver a verlo, deseaba no sentir la soledad de su ausencia.

¿Quién era ese individuo que le hacía sentir tantas sensaciones?

¿Quién era Loki Laufeyson?

Era un enigma indescifrable, apenas lo había conocido y el tipo se había convertido en una peligrosa obsesión, la cual se colaba en su piel. No dejaba de pensar en él ni un instante y cada vez que decía su nombre su corazón palpitaba a un ritmo estremecedor.

Anhelaba estar cerca de ese príncipe que lo miraba a los ojos fijamente robándole sus secretos y la respiración.

Se acostó en el sofá mirando el techo –Loki Laufeyson creo que es un pecado pensar tanto en ti, ni siquiera te conozco o quizás estoy en una clase de hipnosis que me hace verte como el centro de mi universo.

Suspiro pesadamente, encendió la televisión para olvidarse de esos pensamientos que llevan al hechicero, pero irónicamente lo primero que noto fue que estaban hablando precisamente de Loki. El embaucador se encontraba en una pelea contra los vengadores, la información estaba en todos los canales.

Escucho con atención y un ligero shock " Veinte años después de ser desterrado el ex vengador Loki Odinson volvió a sus andadas como súper villano, armando toda una pelea en contra de los vengadores"

"Según informes la contienda se dio en New York, hubo gran desorden, destrucción de propiedad privada, pero nadie salió herido"

Podía ver a traves del televisor que la pelea era bastante intensa, Loki estaba luchando contra todos los vengadores. Era como si fuese otro hombre y no aquel personaje que lo salvo de esos elfos, sabía que los vengadores eran los héroes, pero no quería que lastimaran al príncipe.

Thor se asombró cuando hablaron de su personaje platónico ¿Loki era un villano? Pero parecía tan amable, lo salvo de esas criaturas malvadas.

Empezaron hablar de ese tema incluso había una entrevista con las personas que estuvieron en el ataque, al parecer Laufeyson era buscad _o por el S.H.I.E.L.D, ya que era un individuo extremadamente peligroso, debían tener cuidado porque escapo de los vengadores. Pusieron información sobre el embaucador, diciendo que había atacado la tierra hace muchos años con un ejército chitauri pero fue detenido por los vengadores, volvió a su planeta de origen Asgard para ser procesado._

_Luego mostraron imágenes cuando regreso a Midgard, se había trasformado casi en un vengador y siempre se veía acompañado de su hermano adoptivo Thor Odinson. Lamentablemente todo cambio cuando el príncipe de la tormenta falleció con el atentado de Thanos a la tierra._

_Interesado en saber más, fue hacia la computadora y decidió entrar al mundo de la internet para encontrar toda información existente sobre Loki Laufeyson y Thor Odinson, la relación que tenían o cuando habían trabajado con los vengadores._

_Al poner el nombre de Loki, había una exorbitante información como para hacer una extensa indagación sobre el tema, solo que los medios nunca hablaron del embaucador porque había pasado tanto tiempo desde esa catástrofe que no se molestaron en nombrar de nuevo el incidente. Los encabezados decían que Thor Odinson había muerto, los vengadores culparon a Loki de perjurio alegando que traiciono a todo el equipo, asegurando que desde el principio era aliado de Thanos._

_Por supuesto había muchas teorías sobre la muerte del vengador, lo malo es que los vengadores vencieron a Thanos pero culparon a Loki de conspiración y lo desterraron de la tierra aunque el hechicero ayudo en la destrucción del titán. Pero toda palabra del joven embaucador en su defensa fue un fracaso, todos creían en su culpabilidad como era un mentiroso, travieso nadie creyó sus palabras._

_Thor estaba tratando de entender lo que realmente pasaba, al menos después de leer todo lo que pudo descubrió o mejor dicho llego al desenlace que Loki se encontraba en la tierra por alguna razón importante puesto que fue desterrado del planeta y al regresar estaba violando la ley por permanecer en un mundo que fue expulsado, por eso los vengadores intervinieron para arrestarlo._

_Siguió leyendo todos los artículos con gran curiosidad._

_Así que la relación que tenían Thor Odinson, el rubio musculoso y Loki Laufeyson era la hermandad, al parecer los dos eran príncipes de Asgard sin embargo sabía que su relación iba más allá de eso. Podía ver las imágenes de los dos, eran tan diferentes, luchaban bien juntos, eran una combinación interesante. En sus sueños lucían más jóvenes, eso quería decir que todo lo que vio, sintió en esos ensueños era real._

_Loki era un súper villano, pero Thor no tenía miedo de él quizás verlo sonriendo en sus sueños con aires de inocencia hacía que lo viese de diferente manera, más amena y cariñosa._

_La pregunta era ¿Loki era capaz de matar a su amante?_

_Todo indicaba que Loki era el culpable de conspirar contra él, ya que quería ser libre de ataduras y dejar de ser controlado. Pero eso no tenía sentido, el hechicero ¿para qué arriesgaría a matar a Thor frente a todos? Eso no podía ser, era demasiado evidente._

_En ese momento un fuerte ruido arribó de la cocina como si alguien hubiese entrado en la casa. Thor se asustó después de que trataron de asesinarlo, tenía miedo de que fueran esas criaturas peligrosas que decidieron volver, camino lentamente, con cuidado y observo algo que no se esperaba; era Loki en su sala totalmente herido, sus ropas rasgadas, sangre destilaban por sus múltiples magulladuras, lo habían golpeado incluso estaba lleno de moretones por doquier, se veía tan pálido, tan enfermo. Thor sintió algo que no se esperaba, era un instinto extraño de protección..._

_Loki miro al rubio como si esperara lo peor, al notar que en la televisión estaban hablando precisamente de el–Ellos mienten, yo no mataría a mi master._

_Laufeyson se encontraba en su sala de nuevo después de una semana sin verlo, debería sentirse asustado, se supone que el embaucador era un psicópata demente, pero tenía una sensación diferente casi familiar cuando estaba junto a este._

_¿Él pensaba que lo iba tirar afuera aun cuando estaba herido?_

_Thor pensativo, susurro — ¿Loki?_

_Una mirada intensa fue dirigida a Chris y el hechicero se puso a la defensiva, Loki era una criatura que no confiaba en nadie – ¿Crees lo que dicen de mí? ¿Vas a denunciarme?_

_El hechicero estaba débil, apenas es que podía caminar. Thor eligió sus palabras cuidadosamente, sabiendo debía decir algo que hiciera que Loki se quedara y así ayudarlo con sus heridas. Necesitaba que él confiara. —Escucha. No te conozco, no quiero juzgarte por lo que dicen en los medios de comunicación o los murmullos de la gente...Más que las palabras me has demostrado en acciones que no eres tan malo después de todo, me salvaste la vida, no puedo entregarte a los vengadores, además quiero saber ¿Por qué sueño contigo? ¿Por qué me resultas familiar?_

_Loki se desmayó, sin contestar._

_Chris lleno de preocupación lo recogió del suelo y lo acostó en el sofá con cuidado. Se arrodillo ante él tratando de sanar esas heridas que sangraban, puso la mano en la frente del embaucador y se dio cuenta que estaba ardiendo, tenía fiebre. El príncipe le colocó unos pañitos humados en la frente, con dificultad le quito esa pesada armadura para ver que el pobre estaba lastimado, aunque un poco decaído tenía un cuerpo atlético, era tan hermoso cuando estaba vulnerable, esa criatura era peligrosa pero tan atractiva incluso lleno de sangre, moretones y heridas no perdía su belleza._

_¿Cómo un ser que parecía tan inocente iba a causar tanta destrucción?_

El _joven lo miro fijamente ahora que estaban dormido, aprovecho para pasar los dedos por el rostro del embaucador, tenía la piel suave, casi de porcelana, retiro el cabello que caía en su rostro, toco los labios que eran blandos de color carmesí. Se veía tan joven, realmente parecía un ángel, aunque todos dijeran que era un demonio, posiblemente los demonios seducen a la gente a ellos para luego destruirlos, así como era Loki. Una persona fría, que escondía todos sus sentimientos en una barrera para no estar expuesto al cruel mundo exterior que podía lastimarlo tal vez incluso ya estaba herido desde adentro donde las cicatrices son más dolorosas._

_Después de unos días el joven artista casi no durmió por cuidar del príncipe, las heridas del embaucador sanaban rápidamente como por arte de magia, eso era realmente útil. Ya en la mañana puso un paño frio en la frente del enfermo y de repente Loki abrió los ojos, agarrando la garganta de Thor con fuerza como si fuera a matarlo, estaba entrando en pánico, se sobresaltó y el joven trato de alejarlo, respirando con dificultad._

_—Loki, soy yo Chris. ¡Cálmate! — trato de decir antes de que algo grave pasara._

_El hechicero lentamente lo soltó como tratando de adaptarse, estaba algo confundido – ¿Thor?_

_El hombre entendió esa reacción. Loki había sufrido en el pasado, por eso estaba siempre a la defensiva. Toco un poco el cabello sedoso del príncipe en una caricia como si fuera un niño para que se calmara—Soy yo, aunque preferiría que me llamaras Chris. No te preocupes, tú salvaste mi vida. No voy a dejar que nadie te haga daño._

_—Lo siento— Thor comprendió, el embaucador actuó por impuso quizás su vida como villano lo obligaba a ser cuidadoso y nunca ser frágil, era probable que el joven príncipe tenía miedo de verse vulnerable, débil ante sus enemigos, ellos se aprovecharían de esa situación para dañarlo._

_Algo nervioso, trato de hacer un tipo de conversación– ¿Te sientes mejor?_

_—He estado peor, esto es como un rasguño— Dijo muy orgulloso para admitir que estaba golpeado_

_—Así que luchaste contra los vengadores, fue una pelea bastante intensa, la vi por televisión_

_El contesto con una voz ronca —No tenía donde ir, ellos me atraparon. Se supone que estaba desterrado, es contra la ley volver a Midgard y sin embargo aquí estoy_

_Allí surgía la pregunta de la verdadera razón por la cual había regresado —Entonces ¿Para qué viniste a la tierra? Tengo entendido que eres de otro planeta..._

_Loki desvió la mirada al suelo al parecer algo deprimido —Vine por ti_

_Él se sobresaltó — ¿Qué?_

_El hechicero buscaba el alma de su hermano y al fin la había encontrado —El reencarno, debía localizarlo en Midgard_

_— ¿Qué es lo que me tratas de decir?_

_El hechicero estaba aún herido, pero tomo el rostro del rubio suavemente, acariciándole con sus dedos, cerrando los ojos, su frente choco brevemente— Eres Thor Odinson_

_Crhis torpemente murmuro — ¿Qué? Eso es imposible, yo soy una persona normal._

_El hechicero parecía hablar en serio—Yo no me equivoco, vine aquí en contra de las leyes para encontrarte. Tú tienes su alma, solo hay que esperar el momento en que recuperes todos tus recuerdos, debes ser digno para eso_

_—Así que esos sueños sobre ti en realidad son recuerdos de Thor Odinson_

_—Lo son, cada uno de ellos._

_Thor estaba muy feliz y entusiasmado de ser una reencarnación de un príncipe de otro mundo —Así que eres mi hermano._

_Loki indiferentemente contesto —No exactamente._

_Thor pensativo añadió —Ah entiendo los sueños donde ustedes hacen cosas más para adultos en la cama, en la bañera, en la alfombra, en el baño..._

_\- Si, alguna vez fuimos amantes._

_\- Eras muy unido a él, por eso creo que es imposible que lo mataras._

_El travieso cerró los ojos y empezó a ignorarlo descaradamente, volviéndose para otro lado. Thor se dio cuenta que Loki no quería hablar de ese tema así que le dio espacio, dejo que el silencio llenara los espacios, se retiró del lugar para recostarse un poco en su cama y sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido._

_Cuando despertó lo primero que noto fue que el embaucador estaba caminando por su habitación viendo sus dibujos, eso lo avergonzó parecía un acosador teniendo tantas pinturas sobre él, más bien daba la impresión de ser un santuario lleno de imágenes de los hermanos Odinson._

_—No me olvidaste— Dijo Loki con aires nostálgicos_

_-Siempre estás en mis sueños y decidí usarlos para mi arte._

_El azabache sonrió con picardía —El mundo de Thor parece contener mucho Loki ¿no crees?_

_Odinson se sonrojo, había dibujado todo porque el hechicero era su inspiración; desde que lo vio en su sueño, no pudo evitar sentir afinidad por él pero por supuesto no le iba a decir algo como "eres mi musa" o "eras mi amor platónico" — Emm...Yo.... Si... Mucho Loki_

_El hechicero movió el cabello dorado y despeinado de la reencarnación de tronador— Eres adorable._

_El chico parecía más un tomate de rojo que estaba— No digas eso, me avergüenzas_

_—No te preocupes, me siento alagado de que sueñes conmigo, me dibujes solo a mí y a nadie más de tu vida pasada como Thor. Eso quiere decir que era importante o soy importante para mi master._

_Surgía la duda de porque Loki era leal y fiel a el— ¿Por qué me llamas "master"?_

_Como Thor estaba medio recostado a la cama, el hechicero se sentó cerca, aun tenia las vendas y lo que hizo fue quitárselas luego tomo la mano del joven para comparar los tatuajes o manchas de nacimiento que eran el mismo como un símbolo de propiedad o unión – Mira estos símbolos de mi mano y la tuya significan algo, una maldición. Yo hice cosas malas en el pasado, cosas que no imaginas, mi corazón se llenó de odio que pudría toda la bondad que tenía como un veneno, era envidioso, infame villano y es cierto que hice alianzas con criaturas malvadas que terminaron por arruinar mi vida._

_El hechicero suspiro como si su vida pasada fuese una carga pesada de llevar — Por esos sucesos que hice fui castigado gravemente, siendo maldito por el resto de mis días, eso es lo que me une a ti. Debo ser fiel a Thor, leal, protegerlo, soy un sirviente y ya sabes termine fracasando en eso también... El murió para que yo viviera y me veo obligado a ti porque eres su rencarnación._

_Thor se sintió un poco decepcionada de que el hechicero hiciera todo por obligación y no porque quería. Loki había sido castigado por sus errores incluso convirtiéndose en un vengador, pero no deseaba obligar a nada al príncipe. Con tristeza amarga añadió – ¿Me salvaste por eso? ¿Obligación?_

_El embaucador lleno de culpabilidad y desconsuelo, añadió –No es así. Yo te busque porque quería hacerlo, la última vez le falle a Thor así que no quiero volver a fracasar en mi misión... El murió en mis brazos y no pude hacer nada por evitarlo, se supone que era mi deber protegerle pero el término por defenderme a mí._

_—No creo que fuera tu culpa Loki, hay cosas inevitables. – Eso es lo que pensaba, creía las palabras de ese príncipe caído._

_El chico se levantó para vendar algunas heridas que el hechicero tenía, el embaucador le permitió ayudarle._

_Parecía pensativo casi triste quizás de verdad quería a su amante_

_—Gracias— agrego Loki con seriedad_

_Él se notaba cansado, estaba sin camisa lleno de vendajes, pero se veía lindo, no pudo evitar pensar en eso y Thor lentamente puso vendas en esas heridas, dándose cuenta que la piel de Loki era tan suave al contacto, quería volver a ser abrazado por él, sentir eso brazos que lo estrechaban con fuerza tal como en sus sueños. No era el momento de estar fantaseando, se puso un poco sonrojado por esas reflexiones, bajando la mirada añadió–Es increíble, sanas tan rápido_

—Mi anatomía me permite eso- dijo sistemáticamente el embaucador

—¿Así que eres Asgardiano?—Mala pregunta porque la reacción de Loki no fue buena, él simplemente lo negó con algo de amargura pero no dio más explicaciones.

El hechicero estaba pensativo, luego se levantó –Debo irme.

Thor quería retenerlo, no sabía si porque estaba herido o simple egoísmo suyo de tenerlo con él —Espera aun no, apenas te estas recuperado.

—Estar junto a mí te pondría en peligro. Quizás venir por ti fue un error...

Gracias por leer.

3

* * *

De repente la puerta salió volando y el hechicero advirtió – Escóndete, yo me encargo de esto.

Thor obedeció espiando a los vengadores que entraban sin respeto a su apartamento, causando destrucción.

Ironman, Capitán América, Ojo de halcón avanzaron en el interior de la vivienda para arrestar a cierto travieso, lo habían encontrado fácilmente.

El azabache sonrió burlonamente — Tiempo sin vernos, a que debo el honor de su visita.

—No cumpliste con las leyes, por eso deberás ir a la cárcel

—¿Soy alguien que sigue las reglas? — dijo con sarcasmo.

Stark se acercó lleno de ira, gritando–Tu maldito, te atreves a volver después de traicionarnos, mataste a tu hermano y a mí me dejaste en coma por largo tiempo. Llegaste con amor, ternura y al otro día nos clavaste un cuchillo por la espalda. Confiamos en ti y que hiciste, nos vendiste a Thanos.

—¿Creen que mataría a Thor? Saben bien de mi maldición, aunque hubiese querido traicionarlo no hubiere podido.

—Eso fue una mentira, te aceptamos solo porque Thor nos dijo que eras obediente a él.

Loki con tranquilidad añadió —Y lo soy, siempre lo fui

Tony era el que estaba más enojado —No mientas ¿Cómo puedes decir eso, homicida? Asesinaste a tu propio hermano, el hermano que daba la vida por ti y a mí también me engañaste, se supone que éramos amigos ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?

Al embaucador le afectaron esas palabras, se enojó como un gato herido y salvajemente se tiró encima a golpear a Tony, lo derribo, no le importo que tuviera la armadura. Steve trataba de quitarlo de arriba de Tony para que dejara de sacudirlo.

Barton simplemente dijo –Debimos traer a Hulk. Nos hubiera ahorrado problemas

— ¿Para qué? Suficiente con la última vez y ni siquiera pudimos atraparlo

El hechicero estaba realmente enojado, pegaba a puño cerrado a Tony que como era mortal, le dolía más cada impacto —¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso, maldita hojalata oxidada? ¿Tu que sabes de Thor y yo? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Si eras mi amigo, pero nunca creíste en mi inocencia-

Stark le grito –El dio la vida por una basura miserable como tú, debiste morir en vez de él. ¿Por qué nos hiciste esto? Nos traicionaste, no te importo nada, eras mi amigo, mi amigo...

Las lágrimas de Loki caían en la cara de Tony, quien se dio cuenta por primera vez que el hechicero estaba hablando en serio, siendo sincero respecto a todo – ¿Crees que no quisiera que el viviera? Hubiese preferido que Thanos me matara a mí en vez de a él, pero Thor fue egoísta en dejarme solo, en morir por mí.

Loki respiro hondo como si le costara hablar - Todos los días siento esta culpa dentro de mí, por no ser capaz de salvarlo; yo lo amaba incluso si fui tratado como un sirviente y me vi obligado a seguir sus órdenes, seguía siendo importante para mí. Es cierto que lo odie en el pasado, pero Thor era el único que me trataba bien, me defendía, el que nunca me vio como un monstruo, ni me subestimo... Jamás lo mataría, podía ser mi enemigo, sin embargo, no lo traicionaría porque el salvo mi vida. Era mi luz, hacia cosas malas para llamar su atención, para saber que el aún se preocupaba por mí, que aún me quería. Creí que entendías eso Anthony, tu mejor que nadie, el hecho de que cambié.

El hechicero sollozo — Eras mi amigo y te deteste también por no creer en mí, nunca te detuviste a pensar que era inocente. Fuiste de los primeros en la fila diciendo que era aliado a Thanos.

Loki finalmente cedió cayendo contra Tony que estaba ensangrentado, cansado y muy golpeado debajo de él, pero quizás entendiendo el sufrimiento del embaucador, creyendo sus palabras al fin. Barton lo agarro a la fuerza— Ahora que te atrapamos deberíamos enviarte a la cárcel antes de que ganes un premio de la academia por ser el mejor actor.

– No me lleven con ellos porque me va a torturar, ustedes lo saben bien y después de eso yo escaparía tratando de cobrar venganza.

Los vengadores que trataron de llevarlo a la cárcel ahora no estaban tan seguros de su decisión, Stark parecía perdido, Steve dudaba si entregarlo o no, pero Clint parecía con ganas de hacerle daño.

Por primera vez Chris después de escuchar esa conversación, rompió el silencio como un rayo que sonó porque temía que a Loki lo torturaran, no iba a dejar que eso pasara–¡Basta! No se lo pueden llevar, ¿Porque le van hacer daño? Creí que ustedes eran héroes. Por favor deben creerle, el no asesino a Thor.

–¿Quién eres tú?

Barton se acercó para arrestarle –Debe ser uno de sus aliados

Loki lo agarró del cuello para intoxícalo –No te atrevas a tocarlo, no pongas tus sucias manos en mi master

—Loki no, no le hagas daño— Grito

Chris estaba en shock, su vida era normal, aburrida, carente de emoción y ahora resultaba que era la rencarnación de un súper héroe miembro de los vengadores, príncipe de Asgard y hermano adoptivo u amante de un supervillano.

Todos se estaba peleando, esos héroes que veía en televisión se encontraban a punto de cometer un error. Loki lo soltó al recibir la orden de su master.

Steve más civilizado añadió — ¿Quién eres tú?

—Me llamo Chris Hemsworth

—Si lo tocas te mato.

—No le hacemos daño a los civiles, pero según la política de S.H.I.E.L.D debemos llevarte por aliarte con un villano peligroso al esconderlo de nosotros.

Thor dio un paso atrás, si bien Loki se escapó de sus captores, se puso delante de él y simplemente se bajó la manga donde tenía un tatuaje extraño luego tomo las muñecas del joven y las abrió para que los vengadores vieran que era el mismo tatuaje. Todos ellos se quedaron en silencio, sabían lo que simbolizaba exactamente ese emblema — Este joven es la rencarnación de mi hermano, por eso vine a Midagard, es mi deber protegerle. Sé que fracase en resguardar a Thor original y deben estar enojados por eso, pero tengo que redimirme, no voy a dejar que le pase nada malo.

—Entendemos, entonces ¿Dónde están los rayos y el martillo?

—Eso pasara a su debido tiempo, él va recordar y recuperar sus poderes.

—Aun no confiamos en ti Loki

El hechicero dijo con convicción —Mi maldición prevalece. Los elfos oscuros lo buscan, debo estar para salvaguardarlo, él es un patético mortal, ahora no puede defenderse.

—Si es Thor debemos llevarle a la torre para protegerlo, buscaremos el martillo para que tenga sus poderes de vuelta, aun es miembro del equipo, aunque no lo recuerde y de paso metemos a este tipo a la cárcel- dijeron creyendo su historia.

_Los vengadores confiaron en ello, probablemente por el parecido físico además si no era Thor, era mejor mantenerle vigilado y al hechicero._

Thor murmuro impulsivamente — No, él se queda conmigo. es el único que sabe sobre mi pasado.

—Aun lo dominas ¿No?

Loki murmuro – Si, es la rencarnación de mi master, sus palabras son órdenes.

—Está bien pero como en el pasado debemos tomar medidas extremas Loki aún es un villano así que debes controlarlo y dormir en tu habitación para que vigiles que no nos corte la cabeza por la noche.

Él tartamudeo — ¿Qué?

El la miro un poco herido mal interpretando la vergüenza del despreció –Pensé que no tenías miedo de mí.

—No creo que es sabio hacer eso.

Stark murmuro medio burlándose– Él piensa que vas a violarlo, seguro sabe que eres pansexual

El hechicero parecía confundido analizando la situación.

—Claro que no... Eso... Solo que

Loki se volvió— No te haría daño

El hombre añadió–Esta bien, si es para que todos se sientan más seguros podemos estar en la misma habitación.

—Hecho, entonces solo debes vigilar a nuestro villano favorito mientras nosotros buscamos información sobre esas criaturas.

—Elfos oscuros – Añadió Loki

Se fueron juntos a la torre custodiada con oficiales y llevados en un avión privado. Thor recordaba vagamente el lugar después de horas de reuniones, exámenes de ADN llegaron a la conclusión de dejar a Thor en el equipo, aunque no tuviera poderes, por ahora debían protegerlo.

Chris estaba tratando de acostumbrarse a esos cambios repentinos en su vida, los vengadores habían sido muy amables, tanto los gemelos Wanda y Pietro, como Visión, aunque ellos no estaban dentro de la torre, eran miembros de los vengadores también. Los que tenían una habitación en la torre eran Natacha, Bruce Banner, Steve Rogers. Clint Barton, y Tony Stark, por supuesto él estaría en el cuarto de Thor original.

Él les había contado que era una artista, sobre los sueños de Thor, asegurando que Loki era inocente, aunque todos tenían su recelo hacia el embaucador.

El chico sabía que había una gran tensión entre Loki y Tony, podía escuchar que los dos discutían fuertemente, los demás eligieron dejarlos solos mientras se gritaban.

Chris tenia curiosidad de esa situación, Steve se sentó junto a él notando que el muchacho estaba mirando a esos dos peleando— No te preocupes, vas a terminar acostumbrado a esas discusiones. Loki parece batallar con las personas que quiere.

El joven preocupado o con ganas de saber más, añadió —Nunca ha peleado conmigo siempre es muy amable quizás no me tiene confianza ¿Eso quiere decir que no me quiere?

Steve suspiro, tratando de explicar mejor para que Chris entendiera la situación—Tu eres diferente supongo. Loki siempre reñía con Thor en el pasado y como sabemos de alguna forma eres él, quizás después de que su hermano murió aprendió a valorar lo que perdió. Yo vengo del pasado a veces no entiendo cómo funciona el mundo, me imagino que es igual para ti

—Lo es, ambiciono recuperar mi vida como Thor o al menos saber más sobre mi pasado, pero lo que realmente quiero es recordar a Loki, saber lo que él significa en mi vida.

El soldado sonrió – Yo creo que él es inocente también por eso le permití venir aquí, hay personas que merecen una segunda oportunidad. Para Stark fue un poco difícil porque era amigo de Loki aunque es complicado creerlo porque su relación de vez en cuando es algo violenta.

Aun ellos discutían— Si, es difícil decir que son amigos cuando parece que se quieren matar a golpes.

—Loki no sabe cómo exponer sus sentimientos, por esa razón en vez de ser amable para sociabilizar empieza a insultar, es una forma para llamar la atención o de comunicación. Es orgulloso, por eso actúa de esa manera posiblemente tiene miedo de crear un vínculo afectivo que lo haga sufrir. Me llevo años aprender cómo tratar con él, sin embargo Stark le sigue la corriente y le funciono, si te preguntas el motivo por el cual le grita es porque ha estado preocupado por Loki, nunca lo admitiría, toda su frustración la desahoga de maneras autodestructivas.

— ¿Generalmente son así?

—No le des tantas vueltas al asunto, un día se golpean y al otro están tomando un trago juntos, tienen una extraña relación de amistad que funciona para ellos. Loki se lleva mal con Barton, regular con Natacha a veces habla con Bruce creo que desconfía de él, platica de magia con Wanda y con el doctor extraño. Él estuvo muchos años con nosotros, pero su mente es un enigma que aún no logro entender.

Chris entendió lo que Steve trataba de decir – ¿Y cómo era Loki con Thor? Ellos parecían unidos en mis recuerdos, tanto que sería algo incestuoso

—Sé que te gustaría recordar tu pasado como Thor. Bueno ellos al principio peleaban mucho, incluso Loki lo trataba con indiferencia, lo insultaba y poco a poco su relación mejoro, ellos se conocían desde niños es por eso que su sincronización era casi perfecta, eran útiles al equipo, tenían química y eran diferentes sin embargo sus poderes se complementaban

El rubio tuvo ilusiones después de escuchar eso—Quiero ser parte del equipo, sé que no recuerdo mucho del pasado y aun no tengo poderes, pero anhelo encontrar mi camino, mi destino. Sé que este es mi lugar, se supone que nací para convertirme en Thor Odinson.

—No te preocupes, tu solo debes encargarte de que Loki no se salga de control, por ahora.

El capitán era una buena persona por ello era el líder de los vengadores. Steve se fue donde estaban peleando Tony y Loki, estos de inmediato se dejaron de gritar y empezaron hablar civilizadamente, la tensión bajo en ambos bandos.

El hechicero volvió a él, se veía un poco alterado. –Creo que es hora de retirarnos.

Se fueron a su antigua habitación. Sentía que se iba a morir de vergüenza después de todo el hechicero era un hombre que le cautivaba y estar con él en un cuarto le hacía fantasear demasiado, era algo demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

— ¿Dormías en esta habitación con Thor? ¿Eran pareja?

El respondió tranquilamente —Nunca me había importado compartir la habitación con él, siempre lo hacíamos desde pequeños. Sé que estas nervioso porque sabes que Thor y yo fornicábamos, pero era solo sexo, no era nada especial... No éramos una pareja. En Asgard no es raro que las personas tengan relaciones para quitar el estrés, para liberar la frustración sexual sin tener sentimientos ligados.

Thor moría de vergüenza— Es que nunca he compartido cama con ningún hombre, supongo que eres le primero.

—Eres muy inocente te sonrojas por todo. ¿Te resulto atractivo?

El humano se sintió peor. Loki leía cada uno de sus movimientos como si fuera un libro abierto, temía que supiera lo que él realmente pensaba— Lo siento

—Descuida, en realidad eso me gusta

Thor se cambió, saliendo con una ropa de dormir y acostándose en la cama– ¿Tu y Tony el millonario eran amigos?

Loki pareció un tanto enojado—Supongo que sí, el tonto hojalata y yo solíamos llevarnos bien antes de que me acusara de traición.

—Eras un ex villano, yo era un heredero al trono súper héroe, vivíamos en esta torre con los vengadores, se supone que eres mi familia y amante. Es un poco extraño acostumbrarme a todo esto.

—Si te hace sentir mejor, soy adoptado.

—A mí también me adoptaron. La familia es la que te cría, la que esta hay para ti ¿No crees?

—Lo haces sonar maravilloso. —dijo amargado

El hechicero se quitó la camisa con si nada quedando apenas en un pantalón verde flojo. Thor no pudo evitar mirarlo y el embaucador se dio cuenta— Te gusta lo que ves...Cuando me desvestiste antes debiste ver mi cuerpo de cerca quién sabe tal vez tocarlo mientras dormía.

Chris lo había desvestido, pero era porque estaba herido y quizá lo toco demasiado tiempo. — Yo...No...

El hechicero sonrió seductoramente, acostándose a su lado; parecía que disfrutaba mucho molestar al mortal, más de lo que estaba permitido –Así que el primer hombre en tu cama.

El rubio se puso las cobijas encima, se ocultó porque no podía evitar sentir vergüenza de admitir que le atraía Loki, cerro sus ojos y al abrirlos, aquel hermoso hombre se encontraba enfrente de él mirándolo fijamente, sus cuerpos prácticamente yacían pegados, podía sentir su aliento, su mente solo decía que estaba demasiado cerca –Te pongo nervioso cuando me desnudo, creo que te gusta esto de compartir una cama, estar en la misma habitación que yo. Bueno a mí no me agrada dormir solo, prefiero la compañía de un sensual hombre.

Al príncipe le había subido la temperatura, ¿Cómo iba a dormir teniendo a su amor platónico tan cerca? Sintió que Loki se había acomodado no se sabe cómo a él, en realidad estaban enrollados en un abrazo. ¿En qué momento paso eso?

Él murmuro— ¿Qué haces?

Loki estaba acomodado en un abrazo, el mortal se puso tenso y al parecer él lo noto – No voy a violarte si eso es lo que te preocupa, no me aprovecharía de tu inocencia, confía en mí. No quiere decir que no te vea atractivo, pero me gusta que mis amantes estén dispuestos, así que nunca abrazo, ni les beso para que no sea personal y no allá algo afectivo de por medio.

El travieso no hacia cosas cursis para no encariñarse o enamorarse entonces si lo abrazaba a él significaba que había algo afectivo de por medio. —No....No es que yo esté pensando... Yo... No pienso...— Thor no podía formular palabras, en realidad no sabía que responder

Él se carcajeó y era la primera vez que lo escuchaba reír – Es gracioso jugar contigo

—No me molestes Loki, nunca antes había dormido de esta manera tan cerca de alguien y tú lo único que haces es burlarte de mí. Yo tenía una vida normal antes de que aparecieras y cambiaras todo ¿Porque eres así?

— ¿Es bueno que ese alguien sea yo? El primero que te haga sentir....

Thor lo miro enojado y Loki sonrió – Solo estaba bromeando, ahora se invierten los papeles, eres mi hermanito pequeño.

—Eres como un desconoció y sin embargo yo confió en ti

El hechicero lo estrechó un poco más a él, los dos se miraron a los ojos, estaban tan cerca que sus narices se tocaban– No te preocupes por cosas triviales, yo solo quiero protegerte, estar a tu lado. Te he extrañado tanto, así que sueña conmigo y despierta en la realidad en la que estoy presente. Buenas noches, mi rey.

Loki oculto su cabeza entre los mechones de pelo rubio. Thor sentía esa calidez de estar junto alguien que quería, una sensación de protección, ternura y se dejó llevar por esa emoción indescriptible de tocar el cielo.

Y así como un dulce momento quedó profundamente dormido en brazos del príncipe de sus sueños.

* * *

4

* * *

Era una mañana tranquila, el sol iluminaba un poco la habitación. Chris se encontró enfrente de un ser sublime, Loki lo miraba fijamente, podía hundirse en esos ojos verdes que traspasaban su misma alma del trueno. Él sonrió tan encantadoramente como para derretir el mismo hielo y el corazón de Thor empezó a latir tan frenéticamente que estaba seguro que el hechicero podía escuchar esos latidos.

El olía bien como un aroma fresco a jabón de vainilla de seguro estaba recién bañado

—Buenos días, mi rey.

Él respondió — Buenos días.

Él se sentó de forma elegante – ¿Soñaste algo interesante?

— Si. Esta vez jugábamos cerca de un riachuelo, me empujaste y caí al agua entonces yo me enoje contigo y te tire. Los dos estábamos mojados, sucios y luego alguien nos regañó.

Loki se rio – Eso paso de verdad, yo siempre he sido travieso.

Él pensó en voz alta—Lo leí en internet

— ¿Investigaste sobre mí?

Thor se dio cuenta que había hablado de más. Empezó a murmurar — Si, me dio curiosidad.

—Las personas dicen muchas cosas sobre mí, no debes creer todos los rumores.

La rubio quería saber, realmente deseaba cuestionarle acerca de su vida. Tantas preguntas, tanto que decir. —Dijiste que eres adoptado. ¿Quiénes son tus padres?

El hechicero pareció cambiar de humor completamente como si hubiese dicho algo malo o le hubiesen tirado un balde de agua fría. Él se dio cuenta que fue imprudente, eso fue invasión de la privacidad– Lo siento, si no quieres decirme no lo hagas. No es asunto mío, es algo personal.

Él se levantó dejando caer la cobija de forma sensual, se veía como un dios griego, dándole la espalda, mirando hacia afueras de la ventana. —No, confió en ti... Tienes derecho a saberlo.

Loki se quedó en silencio por unos momentos como si le costara confesar eso — Yo soy un jotun.

Chris parpadeo sin tener la menor idea de lo que el hechicero estaba hablando. Pero sabía que era algo delicado porque Loki parecía más deprimente — ¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué es un jotun?

El lo miró inmediatamente, debatiendo entre contar o no su historia, por ultimo termino confesando — En un mundo congelado viven los de mi especie, ellos se hacen llamar gigantes de hielo. Soy heredero de una dinastía enemiga de Asgard. Los jotun me ven como un traidor de mi propia especie y para los asgardianos soy considerado un monstruo por tener sangre azul, sangre maldita.

—Pero tú no eres un gigante y no pareces un monstruo. Has sido bueno conmigo, lo que demuestra que la sangre no tiene nada que ver.

El amargamente suspiro–Soy una máscara nada más porque para verme como un asgardiano debo estar en modo glamour pero mi exterior es diferente... Me he convertido en una farsa.

EL rubio tenía curiosidad —¿Diferente en que forma?

—Te lo mostrare.

El hechicero se empezó a trasformar en un ser azul, su vestimenta cambio totalmente también, su piel llena de elementos decorativos y símbolos reales de jerarquía, transmitía frio. Thor abrió la boca como si viese una sublime obra artística, era perfecto, el cabello largo caía por su espalda, su ropaje lo hacía ver sensual, sus ojos eran rojos intensos, era un enano de hielo exótico con gran atractivo.

Quería tocarlo para saber cómo se sentía esa piel tersa, fría y azul.

El bajo la mirada, su voz era un poco ronca – Esto es lo que soy.

—Es increíble

El embaucador se mostró confundido — ¿Qué?

Dada la reacción quizás Loki pensaba que a Thor le daría asco esa apariencia extraña pero no era así, en vez de repugnancia el joven rubio únicamente sentía atracción.

Chris se levantó y trato de tocarlo mientras Loki dio unos pasos para atrás, parecía asustado— Puedes quemarte. No quiero hacerte daño

El rubio no hizo caso a esas advertencias y paso sus dedos por la textura de esa piel congelada, podía sentir las líneas de herencia o estirpe real. El embaucador se estremeció al tacto, la unión de frio y calor creaban una intensa coalición –Wow. Tu piel es tan suave, tan fría. Eres tan increíble ¿Podría dibujarte?

—Pero ya me has dibujado antes, no veo porque quieres retratarme en esta horrible forma.

—Sí, todos esos dibujos eran recuerdos sin embargo ahora eres real y estas aquí.

– No entiendo, deberías asustarte. A nadie le gustan los jotun, son criaturas espantosas, toda mi vida he escuchado hablar del odio contra ellos, con solo una historia de esos monstruos sin corazón bastaba para asustar a los niños en las noches y causar pesadillas.

—Debió ser difícil para ti vivir rodeado de esas personas que odian la raza jotun pero tú no tienes la culpa, no eres un monstruo.

_Si vieras lo que yo veo cuando te miro, descubrirías lo asombroso que eres. - pensó el mortal._

El no parecía comprender estaba demasiado convencido en menospreciarse — Yo quería destruir a mi raza para demostrar que era un asgardiano, para sentirme aceptado y además yo odiaba al rey Laufey porque me abandono en una roca como si fuera basura, mejor dicho, me dejo morir solo en la nieve y Odin me salvo como una reliquia robada con el fin de usarme contra sus enemigos. Fui educado para ser lo que soy, una sombra, algo sin verdadero valor para nadie...

El mortal acaricio esa mejilla helada con la yema de los dedos. Y su voz bajo como cuando le hablaba a esos niños huérfanos que se sentían tristes por ser abandonados a su suerte – No digas eso, yo creo que eres un ser maravilloso, por algo Thor te quería tanto. Así que nunca digas que eres nada cuando significabas todo para para él incuso murió por ti, todos mis sueños siento el amor que te tenia.

Loki no dijo nada, pero Thor sabía que él estaba sufriendo. Ese color azul empezó a cambiar al entrar en contacto físico – Quizás no podemos cambiar lo que somos.

—No, pero siempre podemos elegir lo que queremos ser. ¿Quiero dibujarte en tu verdadera forma?

—Tu eres mi master, haré todo lo que tú me digas solo debes darme órdenes y yo las cumpliré.

El hechicero tenía esos tatuajes y Thor pregunto —¿Cómo funciona la maldición?

El mostró lo que ocultaba con su magia y los tatuajes eran más, se extendían por su brazo hasta el hombro y parte de la espalda —Si te desobedezco me duele físicamente y el tatuaje mágico se expande poco a poco hasta que me muera así que mientras cumplo todas tus ordenes estaré bien.

Thor se dio cuenta que el tatuaje mágico se extendía por todas las extremidades y eso significaba que Loki había sido rebelde al tronador–Parece que has desobedecido bastante.

Él sonrío con amargura porque le quitaron su libertad de elegir quizás eso fue lo más difícil—No fue fácil aceptar que él me dominara o que fuese mi amo.

El rubio pasó un dedo por esos tatuajes como si se sintiera atraído más por ese hombre – Eres como una obra de arte por eso quiero dibujarte en persona, mirándote directamente, apreciando tu belleza.

Él se acercó más entrando a su espacio personal y el mortal de repente se sintió nervioso, había dicho demasiado sobre su fascinación por él, era algo que no podía evitar. Tener al ser de sus fantasías delante de su persona. ¿Cuánto tiempo soñó con él? Deseaba verlo en persona y allí estaba tan atractivo como la primera vez que lo vio en esos recuerdos perdidos.

– Mi cuerpo es tuyo para hacer lo que quieras con él. — Dijo el con seducción

El humano se sonrojo completamente – No digas cosas vergonzosas.

—Pequeño príncipe eres muy inocente, debes saber que eres mi master. Haré todo lo que me digas que haga, tus ordenes son absolutas, tu voz me domina, mi cuerpo, mi voluntad son regidas por ti.

El chico se encontraba un poco afligido porque no quería esa actitud, que él hiciera todo por una obligación y no porque realmente lo deseaba. Pero Loki no tenía un libre albedrío, era obligado a obedecer —No, esto no es quien domine a quien. Cuando recupere mi poder te voy a liberar entonces harás lo que quieras, si deseas irte de mi lado yo lo aceptare, quiero que seas libre de elegir.

El embaucador parecía feliz, entusiasmado añadió– ¿Me vas a liberar de mis ataduras?

—Eres un príncipe Loki y quiero que si haces algo por mi sea por tu voluntad,no porque estés obligado hacerlo

El hechicero con seriedad y quizás algo pesimista dijo —Mi hermano prometió liberarme y no lo hizo nunca, me mintió. ¿Vas a hacer lo mismo? Me das esperanzas para luego quebrarlas.

—Esa promesa sigue vigente, no dices que soy su reencarnación; cumpliré entonces lo estimado por él.

—Primero debes recuperar el poder, la memoria y tu vida pasada...

—Si tu estas a mi lado sé que podemos lograrlo, quiero recordar todo y tener mis poderes de vuelta para luego liberarte...

—Te ayudare, para eso estoy aquí.

Thor sonrió — Desde ahora te doy la autonomía de tomar tus propias decisiones. Si quieres irte de mi lado no voy a detenerte, pero prefiero que te quedes porque eres mi familia, supongo... Lo que quiero decir es que aprecio tu compañía, te agradezco por contarme sobre ti y protegerme.

El extendió su mano tocandole —Los mortales son seres extraños.

Él sucumbió ante el contacto—Extraño no siempre es algo malo

—Extraño es interesante –Murmuro Loki

Los dos se miraron fijamente como si pudieran hablar con la mirada. Él estaba tan cerca, podía sentir su aliento cálido.

Cuando deseaba que Loki lo besara, solo bastaba acercarse un poco más para que sus labios se tocaran.

Los dos estaban paralizados hasta que alguien tocó la puerta y arruinó el momento – Ya está el desayuno

—Olvide que en este edificio se tiene un patético horario para todo.

Thor se sintió decepcionado, quería que Loki siguiera siendo cariñoso con él. Anhelaba ser tocado, que ese hombre le diera amor de esa forma sensitiva, comprensiva. Nunca antes había sentido eso, el tiempo que pasaba con ese hombre era como un tesoro, volar en las nubes de la ilusión y la felicidad.

—Lo sé. Deberíamos ir a desayunar.

Los dos salieron hacia el desayunador, los vengadores estaban sentados— Buenos días blanca nieves, ricitos de oro.

Steve sonrió –Buenos días.

Ellos se sentaron juntos y Loki se comió una manzana tranquilamente mientras Thor decidió tomar café.

Natacha puso los documentos –Así que tenemos información sobre esos elfos. Parece que se vieron en algunas partes de la tierra.

Clint murmuro – Si, yo me enfrente uno cuando patrullaba, son bastante fuertes.

Loki murmuro— El líder es Malekith y la reina Lorelei, ellos buscan venganza contra Asgard. Debemos proteger a Thor y encontrar una piedra poderosa llamada éter

El rubio escucho toda la conversación, aunque bien no entendía nada y menos si lo único que podía pensar era en el príncipe de sus sueños.

Loki estaba charlando con Stark como si fuera su mejor amigo. Thor los miro, sabiendo que ayer se golpeaban, parecía que se iban a matar a golpes y hoy eran camaradas, recordó lo que le dijo Steve de que un día peleaban y al otro estaban felices juntos...

Natacha rumoreo – Hace mucho tiempo no lo veía tan feliz.

—¿Ha estado triste?— Pregunto con curiosidad

—Sí, fue en aquel tiempo que Thor se sacrificó por salvarlo, Loki empezó a causar daños. Ya sabes después de ser acusarlo de traición enloqueció, se volvió cada vez más violento, por eso tuvimos que desterrarlo.

—Pero salió adelante ante la adversidad.

—Eso fue porque se dio cuenta de la reencarnación, tú estabas vivo. En ese momento creo descubrió que su vida tenía sentido de nuevo, al parecer recupero la cordura.

Chris tenía dudas— ¿Crees que significo algo para él?

—La verdad, parece que le gustas

Eso hizo resplandecer al chico como si la felicidad llegara de repente— ¿Le gusto?

Natacha dijo —Loki no es el tipo que habré su corazón a las personas, pensé que él no tenía la capacidad de amar a alguien, pero creo que estaba equivocada, es amable contigo, es especial cuando se trata de ti.

— ¿Lo crees?

—Te gusta ¿No? He visto como tus ojos brillan cuando lo miras

Thor tartamudeo avergonzado—Yo... Eh...

Natacha parecía satisfecha— Si te gusta tanto ¿Por qué no invitarlo a salir? El no te negara nada.

Chris añadió—No quiero obligarlo a que haga mi voluntad, sé que puedo darle ordenes, pero no quiero hacerlo.

—Entiendo, debes luchar por él. Si lo amas lo suficiente no puedes rendirte.

Thor se retiró a darse un baño y terminar de dibujar, ese era su trabajo después de todo. —Lo haré, voy a tener esperanza. Gracias Natacha

Clint susurro – En serio quieres juntar a esos dos.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Loki está loco

—Pero esa es la diferencia, estaría loco por él. Sé que, si se enamora de Thor, ya no haría desastres, siempre ha querido llamar la atención del musculoso y ahora la tiene.

—Espero que funcione, Nat

Natacha sabía lo que estaba haciendo—Confía en mi Clint. Sé que ellos se quieren, hay algo cuando se miran, una especie de atracción, en mis años de espía puedo decirte que eso es verdadero afecto. Por Thor, Loki es capaz de dejar de ser un villano, traicionar todo por el amor.

Clint contesto – ¿Qué debemos hacer entonces?

—Debemos darles tiempo.

Natacha se volvió hacia el príncipe que estaba lejos –Loki porque no vas donde Chris, deberías estar más al pendiente de él ¿No crees?

El hechicero tomo un momento para pensarlo antes de levantarse e ir donde estaba Thor.

Barton añadió – Vaya, tu plan empieza a funcionar más rápido de lo que creía.

—Viste Clint, yo tengo razón; Allí hay fuego.

El mortal después de darse una ducha yacia muy emocionado porque pronto sus pinturas serian exhibidas incluso envió invitaciones a todos para que fueran a ver su exposición en la galería de arte, eran la presentación de sus creaciones y estaba muy feliz de compartir su arte con las personas interesadas en verlas.

Se encontraba trabajando en terminar sus últimas pinturas, debió trasladarlas hasta la torre de los vengadores e instalarse para volver a su tarea de crear arte. Fue cuando Loki apareció de repente como siempre por arte de magia.

Thor se sobresaltó— ¿Qué haces aquí? Me asustaste.

—Los vengadores dijeron que debía vigilarte.

— ¿Los vengadores?

Quizás era una excusa— Si, ya sabes por si unos elfos oscuros atacan.

El mortal sonrió; disfrutaba de la compañía de Loki, era un hombre interesante—Está bien. Estoy terminando de pintar, mañana es mi exposición de arte.

El hechicero parecía ver con curiosidad los pinceles y las pinturas. —Mmm ¿Esto haces para vivir?

—Si. ¿No has intentado dibujar algo? Es una forma de expresar tus sentimientos en un lienzo en blanco para crear tu propio mundo, tú propia historia por medio del arte, de los colores y la imaginación.

Loki contesto—En Asgard no se acostumbra hacer nada de eso, hay diferencias culturales entre nosotros... Claro yo puedo hacer todo lo que quiera con mi magia

— ¿Qué clase de cosas?

El hechicero cerro los ojos, imágenes de Asgard se visualizaron en todo rededor incluso recuerdos pintados en el aire de forma nostálgica y hermosa, cuando él abrió los ojos todo desapareció. Él estaba fascinado con ver ese lugar donde el tronador y Loki, vivían. Posteriormente con un poco de magia creo ante los ojos asombrados de Thor, una hermosa flor de cristal congelado.

Chris la toco con curiosidad –Es una de las cosas más lindas que haya visto.

—Te lo regalo, como ves la magia es un arte.

Él tomo la flor y la puso a un lado con felicidad—Entiendo lo que hablas, tú tienes un don de crear arte con la magia y yo con mis pinturas. Cuando te dije que quería dibujarte como un jotun no estaba bromeando, no quiero obligarte.

Loki lo miro como razonando— Si crees que soy digno de ser dibujado por ti entonces acepto.

El hechicero volvió a su forma jotun, con trajes de emperador– No me acostumbro a esta forma, solo hago esto por ti.

—Solo cálmate. Puedes sentarte y quédate quieto.

El embaucador no dijo nada, obedeció silenciosamente. Thor lo dibujaba como si pudiera conservar un poco de esa salvaje esencia del hechicero encantador en una pintura. Se acercó para cambiar el ángulo del cuerpo de Loki y de esa manera poder retratarlo mejor

El lo miro de cerca, eso le distraía – Sé que no te agrada estar en esa apariencia, si no quieres está bien solo quiero que sepas que me gusta cómo eres.

—Lo dices como si lo creyeras. No debes sentir lastima por mí, tratar de hacerme sentir mejor no funcionara.

—Yo en verdad lo creo.

—Thor nunca me vio en mi formulario jotun

El humano comprendió eso era una inseguridad, miedo al rechazo — ¿Por qué?

—Porque el odiaba a los de mi especie.

—Pero a ti no te odiaba.

El suspiro—Supongo que no, sin embargo, tenía miedo que no me aceptara.

—No debes tener temor Loki, los sentimientos no desaparecen, no son efímeros.

Loki bajo la mirada.

Thor tomo su barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos —¿Crees que él iba odiarte si te hubiera visto así?

—Quizás- dijo con tristeza

—Yo soy él, al menos mi alma es equivalente a la del príncipe del trueno. Él nunca te odiaría porque yo no te odio, he tenido sueños desde niño y siento cada cosa que él sintió. Por eso sé que Thor te quiere, sé que no te despreciaría o rompería lazos contigo por algo tan insignificante como el linaje...

Thor estaba satisfecho de que el hechicero confió en él, fue vulnerable antes de volver a mostrarse frio y sin sentimientos. Solo por un momento el rubio pudo ver a través del azabache, descubriendo esas inseguridades que escondía.

Siguió dibujándolo con amor y afecto, cada pincelada era un sentimiento puro.

Después de un tiempo termino de pintarlo.

Él sonrió viendo aquella hermosa obra de arte—Ya está ¿Quieres verlo?

El embaucador volvió a su apariencia normal – No soy aficionado a lo que soy.

Pero poco a poco él miró la pintura artística – Tienes talento

—Gracias, tengo al mejor modelo e inspiración. Debo irme, pronto será mi exposición... Espero que estés allí Loki.

El doblo la cabeza con sumisión—Sí, mi master

—No, no tienes que volver a decirme así. Yo no soy tu dueño y tienes la libertad de rechazarme, de tomar tus propias decisiones

El hechicero se retiró con orgullo como si no le creyera– Te agradezco por eso, pero mientras tenga la maldición eres mi master, nada va a cambiar.

Chris vio al embaucador salir– Como siempre dices muchas cosas Thor, me ilusionas, pero no cumples tus promesas... No me mientas, me haces daño si lo haces.

—Te liberare, es una promesa de mi vida pasada y la cumpliré.

Loki fue silencioso más de lo común.

–Puedes venir a mi exposición, te voy a esperar allí, pero no voy a obligarte a ir si no quieres.

El asintió antes de marcharse sin dar una respuesta, parecía ligeramente deprimido. Thor vio esa ilustración tocando la imagen artística de su príncipe –Loki, si tan solo supieras lo que siento por ti

* * *

5 anhelo

* * *

Thor dedico el resto de su día pintando glamorosas pinturas, tenía que brindar una gran cantidad de tiempo en los detalles, en los colores y matices con el motivo de crear una obra de arte llena de perfección. Para él, la pintura, era una forma de expresarse, de vivir intensamente plasmando sus sueños en un lienzo en blanco, con pensamientos y de esa manera trasmitir sus más profundos sentimientos.

En sus bocetos siempre estaba presente aquel amor que tenía hacia el príncipe, por eso forjado en cada una de sus obras maestras se encontraba el dueño de su corazón, el que la hacía estremecer completamente.

El hechicero era su inspiración. Después de todo ¿Qué hace un artista sin inspiración?

Eso era el componente principal, lo que daba vida a sus pinturas. Sus cuadros eran muy populares debido a que su contenido era más que su amor reprimido por su adonis, su musa, como el sol que brilla en la oscuridad de su mente.

Cuando al fin término las obras que faltaban estaba satisfecho y debía llevarlas a la exposición de arte, el día siguiente.

Se dirigió a la sala, los vengadores estaban en lo suyo, charlando sobre el trabajo. Él noto que alguien faltaba, se fijó por doquier y no vio a Loki por ningún lado.

_Se preguntaba ¿Dónde se encontraba el hechicero?_

Quizás tenía una necesidad de estar cerca de su amado tormento, una necesidad por él tan fuerte, tan intensa que no podía resistirse a esa sensación que empezaba a llenar todo su ser.

—Hey Chis, ¿Cómo van esas pinturas?

El distraído respondió –Ya está todo listo para la exposición de arte, estoy muy emocionado.

—Mañana iremos a la exhibición, estamos ansiosos de ver que puedes hacer con esos pinceles.

Tony se encontraba sentado tranquilamente, para él lo más cercano al arte era una impresión digital pop art de iron man —A mí no me gustan esas cosas, pero Loki nos dijo que te vigiláramos por si pasaba algo malo, así que no me queda otra opción que ir.

Thor se sobresaltó con preguntas acerca de eso — ¿ Loki no está? ¿ _A dónde se fue?_

El capitán América respondió – Dijo que iría a Asgard.

_Si él fue a Asgard ¿Por qué razón no me informo nada?_

_¿Por qué razón debía informarme?_

_No significo nada para él._

_Solo se fue._

_¿Me abandono?_

_Yo le di libertad, el libre albedrío, él puede tomar sus propias decisiones y si yo no soy de su elección, si no escoge estar conmigo._

Thor empezó a inquietarse porque teóricamente le había dicho a Loki que hiciera lo que este quisiera, le dio completa libertad y si su decisión había sido irse debía respetar, pero no podía evitar sentir ese dolor muy dentro de su alma, si era esa la cruel realidad.

Quizás no quería estar al lado de un simple mortal sin recuerdos y lo hacía solo por obligación.

El joven empezó a ser pesimista, sus pensamientos empezaron a volverse grises y deprimentes.

Natacha le hizo un gesto al Capitán América y luego se dirigió a Thor – No te preocupes por eso, él va a volver.

— ¿Loki dijo que volvería? — expresó el tronador con un poco de esperanza

—Dijo que hablaría con Odin. Es muy probable que regrese después.

—Así que ustedes no saben si va a regresar.

—Sabemos que tarde o temprano lo hará. Es algo típico de él

Chris se encontraba triste, palideció como si le quitaran la felicidad y todos notaron su cambio de actitud —Me voy a mi habitación, con su permiso.

Clint se acercó a Natacha – Parece que está a punto de llorar, deberías hablar con él.

—Creo que lo mejor sería dejarlo solo después hablo con él, probablemente este así debido a que Loki no le dijo que se iría, ya conocemos a ese embaucador.

—Si es un inconsciente e insensible al hacerlo sufrir de esa manera. Parece que no le importa pisar los sentimientos de los demás.

Natacha murmuro –Loki siempre se iba sin permiso y Thor se enojaba, pero nunca le dio una orden para que dejara de hacerlo, por lo cual le daba permiso de manera indirecta.

—Bueno debería estar consciente del amor que tiene Chris.

La viuda negra sonrió con malicia – Créeme que eso lo va notar, Clint

Ojo de halcón comento– Sigues con eso, Nat. No voy hacer una especie de cupido disparando flechas para que se enamoren esos dos.

Steve musito— Loki hablo conmigo, me comento que deberíamos cuidar a Chris mientras va a hablar con Odin sobre cómo recuperar los poderes de Thor, así que posiblemente este de regreso mañana.

—Ese _reindeer games_ nos deja con todo su trabajo— Dijo con fastidio Stark

Steve contesto —Thor es parte de los vengadores, es nuestro deber ayudarlo

Tony molesto añadió —Lo sé, me fastidia todo eso. Él chico se la pasa suspirando por Loki, ni si quiera trata de ocultar que está enamorado de él como un adolescente, todavía los mandamos al mismo cuarto juntos sabiendo la situación.

Natacha respondió—Eso es bueno. Un nuevo interés amoroso para nuestro rebelde villano favorito.

Stark murmuro –Al menos Point Break era más estricto, Chris deja que el señor travesura haga lo que quiera. Podría tratar de conquistar el mundo de nuevo y esa reencarnación estaría sonriendo de locura por el chico malo ser tan sexy.

—Thor era bueno con Loki. Era estricto por cuestiones razonables, pero también era amable siempre se preocupó por su hermano y lo adoraba.

Tony contesto —Los dos son iguales por esa razón le creo a Loki con el asunto del alma reencarnada, aunque es científicamente improbable.... Él se deja manipular por su estúpida sonrisa.

— ¿Y qué hay de ti? Tú también Stark, te dejas manipular por su estúpida sonrisa

—Eso solo fue una o dos veces. Pero quien está contando, esto no se trata de mí.

—Vamos chicos. Sabemos que Chris se siente atraído por él, no le veo nada malo en que estén juntos, si existe la posibilidad de que se enamoren creo que sería lo mejor. Tal vez Loki le haga bueno caer en el amor, un renacer para ser feliz y cambiar su vida de súper villano.

—No lo creo.

—Stark ¿Porque no estás de acuerdo?

—Loki no se va enamorar de él, lo conozco. Es Thor de lo que estamos hablando puede que a él le guste, pero ¿Cómo a Loki le va interesar alguien que tiene el alma de su propio hermano?

—Como si esos dos no hayan acostado antes. No estés celoso, solo porque Loki tenga novio no va dejar de ser tu amigo.

Y aunque bien que lo estaba, lo negó —No estoy celoso ¿Por qué lo estaría?

—Si claro. Loki tiene derecho a encontrar el amor, si quieres que sea feliz ¿Porque te empeñas en que este solo? Es porque de ese modo te necesitaría a ti.

—Yo quiero que sea feliz, es mi amigo.

—Entonces deja de ser egoísta. Solo piensas en ti, pero no en lo que él pueda sentir.

Tony no dijo nada más, pero hizo una mueca de enojo y cruzo sus brazos con frustración. — Apuesto que se iría con él a Asgard y no lo volveríamos a ver. Lo perderíamos de nuevo.

—Es porque cometimos un error al desterrarlo, el chico necesitaba ayuda y no se la dimos ahora que ha dejado la locura, la tristeza y la ira. Chris ha logrado lo que nosotros no, le ha devuelto la vida, la fiereza, la felicidad. Él hace que Loki se haga más dócil, más feliz, saca lo bueno de él.

—Sí, ese chico lo amansa sin necesidad de darle órdenes, nuestro villano la obedece por su propia voluntad.

—Y eso es lo que queremos.

—Supongo que sí.

❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅

Chris camino lentamente como si le hiciera falta una parte importante de él mismo, extrañaba a Loki como si fuera el aire que respiraba, no había pasado mucho tiempo sin su presencia, pero cuando aquel ser maravilloso no estaba, todo era vacío y desolación.

Se acostó en la cama que parecía enorme y no era igual, no era lo mismo sin ese cuerpo caliente a su lado. Toco el lado de esa cama fría donde hubiese estado Loki y sintió esa añoranza dentro de sí, se acostó en ese lado y aspiro mientras abrazaba la almohada que aun olía a él, ese delicioso aroma le hacía sentir toda clase de emociones.

Preocupado observo el techo por largo tiempo, suspirando por su amado de manera que no podía dormir, no sin él.

¿Dónde estaba?

¿Con quién?

No sabía si Loki tenía una novia, si amaba alguna princesa...Si su corazón estaba ocupado por alguien más.

No sabía nada de el hechicero solo lo que en sus sueños veía.

Si acaso amaba a alguien, su dolor sería más extenuante. No sabía cómo sobrellevarlo, el sufrimiento nunca se detendría, no podría soportar la incertidumbre.

Se levantó sobresaltado por las dudas, por una intriga infundada, por sus mismas inseguridades. Mirando la noche oscura, siguió preguntándose

¿Dónde estaría?

¿Acaso en brazos de su amante?

No quería cavilar en eso, pero aquel sentimiento melancólico venía a él, pensando que quizás su príncipe no volvería.

Echo un vistazo al reloj, era tarde. Se sentó en la sala, deprimido; tratando de no imaginar a Loki con alguien más porque su corazón se oprimía.

Natacha murmuro sentándose a su lado —Chris ¿Qué haces despierto?

—No podía dormir.

—Vine hablar contigo, sé que desde que Loki se fue estas afligido ¿Puedes decirme que pasa?

El chico dirigió su mirada al piso—¿Crees que Loki volverá? ¿Me abandono?

—Lo dudo

Thor nervioso jugueteo con sus dedos, no quería hablar de sus sentimientos imposibles—Pero no está, él dijo que me protegería, que estaría a mi lado sin embargo se fue sin ni si quiera despedirse de mí.

—Deberías descansar, ve a dormir Thor, mañana estoy segura de que Loki regresará.

—Si yo.... No puedo dormir sin Loki.

Natacha murmuro —Solo ha pasado un día creo que estas exagerando... No dormir, no comer solo por unos instantes que Loki no está.

— No se trata de un día... No ves que me abandono, eso es lo que pasa—grito con frustración.

—Llevas unas semanas de conocerlo y ya no puedes estar unas horas sin ese lengua de plata. ¿Qué pasa contigo?

Él empezó a llorar de repente – Tú no sabes que es amar a una persona que aparece en tus sueños, por muchos años he amado a ese hombre y cuando por fin puedo verlo en persona, tocarlo y de pronto se me escapa de entre mis dedos.... Tú no entiendes... Yo... Yo siento tanto amor por él que no puedo retenerlo más, me está matando este sentimiento.

Natacha al fin comprendió—¿Lo quieres tanto? Creí que solo te atraía, pero ahora me doy cuenta que realmente estás loco por ese hombre.

Él asistió mientras se limpiaba sus lágrimas— Loki significa todo para mí, desde el primer momento en que lo vi mi corazón se detuvo, he esperado toda mi vida para conocerlo en persona y no solo amarlo en el silencio, en el dolor de mis sueños. Ahora yo le di libertad, tengo miedo de que me haya abandonado.

Natacha añadió— ¿Porque no lo llamas? Thor siempre decía su nombre y el aparecía, no importa dónde. El obedece a comandos de voz, cualquier cosa que digas lo va a hacer incluso a la distancia.

Thor se molestó mucho—No voy a llamarlo como si fuera un perro que recibe órdenes. Yo le dije que hiciera lo que quisiera y si me protegía por obligación que dejara de hacerlo, si Loki se fue... Es su decisión y la voy a respetar, aunque me rompa el corazón.

_Es porque no me quiere._

Natacha entendió el problema—No arriesgaría su vida por ti viniendo a la tierra para luego marcharse, ese embaucador va a volver y cuando lo haga me encargare de que te veas hermoso, quizás así puedas seducirlo. ¿Qué te parece?

—No importa mi apariencia, Loki nunca me va ver como algo menos que su hermano reencarnado incluso si yo estoy muriendo de amor por él.

Toda mi vida enamorado de un místico ser, un amor platónico, intenso e imposible, esperando cerrar los ojos para verlo en mis sueños y resulta que soy una reencarnación de alguien que solía ser su dueño.

_Nunca me va ver como algo más._

_Nunca va amarme como yo lo amo._

Quiza ama el Thor pasado

Por supuesto la viuda negra pensaba diferente—He visto la chispa en sus ojos, el modo suave de tratarte, es especial contigo por algo. Creo que se siente atraído por ti, pero quizás tiene miedo de eso. Así que estoy segura que mañana vendrá, si la exposición de arte es importante para ti.

—Espero que sí.

_Si llega a la exposición o no, es una señal para saber si le importo._

—Me voy a dormir, mañana le diré a Wanda que venga para ayudarte con tu apariencia para cuando venga Loki.

—Pero yo

—No estés nervioso ¿Acaso no quieres atraerlo a ti?

—Si yo.... Está bien, aunque no creo que eso funcione. Loki es un príncipe debe conocer a hombres o mujeres hermosas de muchos planetas, yo no soy nada comparado con ellos.

Thor era tímido hasta que entraba en confianza incluso estar cerca del apuesto embaucador lo ponía nervioso, le robaba el aliento; no sabía si podía llegar a dar el primer paso, no era bueno coqueteando, no era bueno seduciendo, estaba seguro que quedaría en ridículo intentando conquistarlo.

Le costaba tanto decir un "te amo" a esa persona especial

Trato de dormir, sin embargo, por más que trato no lo consiguió. Se asomó por la ventana anhelando con pesar, lo iba a esperar por siempre si era preciso hasta que el volviera.

💮💮💮💮💮💮💮💮💮💮💮💮💮

Thor se colocó un vestuario hermoso de color azul, estaba ansioso ya que era la primera vez que sus pinturas estaban en una exposición.

Wanda y Natacha le ayudaron a prepararse para la presentación. Cuando terminaron el chico parecía uno de esos modelos que iluminaban la habitación y robaba las miradas indiscretas de la gente.

Natacha sonrió –Creo que estas listo para hablar con Loki, dile sobre tus sentimientos.

Lleno de inseguridades añadió—No creo que sea tan fácil. No sé si tiene novia, es demasiado atractivo e inteligente como para no tener una o varias. Además, yo no tengo nada especial que ofrecerle, Loki puede tener a cualquier mujer o hombre a sus pies ¿Por qué se enamoraría de mí?

—Loki no habla mucho sobre sí mismo y no lo hemos visto en muchos años. Pero creo que debes ser sincero. Ningún hombre se resiste por mucho tiempo a ciertas cosas, debes coquetearle, acercarte más a cuerpo a cuerpo...Luego lo besas y si devuelve el beso es que le atraes, quizás tengas una oportunidad.

Wanda añadió – La sinceridad es importante lo mejor sea que le digas lo que sientes, aunque te rechace.

De pronto el miedo lleno por completo su ser ¿Y si me rechaza? —Quizás piense mal de mí, se supone que soy la reencarnación de su hermano, no debería amarlo. No debería sentir esto que está prohibido.

Thor se levantó, renunciando a esa idea absurda de conquistarlo.

No quería perderle y temía que diciéndole todos esos sentimientos este iba a huir o algo peor iba a odiarlo.

— Desearía seducirlo, desearía que se enamore de mí, desearía todo de él pero no quiero que me quiera de una manera superficial tampoco.... Mi príncipe siempre ha sido solo platónico, imposible, temo que mi amor nunca será capaz de alcanzarlo.

—Entonces debes enamorarlo, gana su corazón. Has que se vuelva loco por ti.

Él suspiro— Lo haces parecer fácil pero no lo es. Loki es inalcanzable para mí. Se que Thor y Loki solían ser amantes sin embargo solamente era sexo, sin amor y yo si lo amo...Siento que Thor es una competencia para mi.

—Nada es fácil en esta vida, debes luchar por lo que amas.

Thor no estaba seguro de eso—Nos vemos en la exposición

Wanda sonrió tratando de animarlo – No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien.

Tiempo después 

Nuestro protagonista llego temprano a la exposición para acomodar sus pinturas, los invitados empezaron a llegar, la gente adinerada estaba interesada en comprar sus diseños. Era todo un movimiento incluso bueno para su carrera artística, pero nada de eso importaba, su mente solo pensaba en su amado, miro alrededor si bien no vio señas de Loki, quizás no vendría después de todo le dio la libertad de elegir... Era su decisión, aunque eso lo decepcionaba, le hacía sentir triste, no verlo era como una tortura.

Debería estar feliz pero solamente se sentía desilusionado. Las personas le hablaban, le coqueteaban pero nada tenía sentido, nada sin su hechicero. Todo se empezaba a volver como una farsa, las sonrisas falsas, los halagos, el encanto. Nada llenaba su vida de peligro y felicidad, nadie en esa sala hacia que su existencia cobrara valor.

Estaba cansado del tumulto de personas. Con tristeza fue al balcón para su sorpresa allí estaba Loki, como si estuviese imaginando el más sublime ser enfrente de él, la luna lo iluminaba haciendo que su piel se volviera más pálida, su cabello negro se contrastaba con su palidez. Era una criatura tan maravillosa que no podía apartar su mirada de él como un místico ángel sereno que hipnotizaba, encantaba el ambiente y la seducía.

El embaucador no se movió de su posición, pero se dio cuenta de su presencia – El viento sopla en esta cálida noche, la luna parece brillar más de lo común, absorbe la oscuridad.

Thor se animó a dar un paso adelante— Pensé que no vendrías.

—Dije que lo haría, que te protegería ¿Acaso no crees mis palabras?

El silencio se volvió incómodo y Thor sentía en la necesidad de decir algo — ¿Porque no estas adentro?

 _—No me gusta ser hipócrita como la sociedad de Midgard. Vi tu arte Thor, siempre_ te estoy observando, soy tu guardián. No creías que te dejaría.

Era como si el embaucador leyera su mente y supiera sus más oscuros secretos— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te irías? Por un momento tuve miedo cuando no estabas a mi lado pensé que quizás no volverías jamás, nunca antes había sentido tanto pánico.

–De ningún modo te dejaría... Debes creer en mí, eres mi master me veo obligado a ti con mi alma y mi cuerpo a obedecer.

Thor sonrió – Te di libertad de tomar decisiones y aun estas aquí. Estoy feliz por eso, estoy feliz por elegir quedarte conmigo... Debo agradécele todo a ti.

— ¿Por qué?

Y sin pensarlo respondió —Por ser mi inspiración

Él se rio— Thor, Thor. Siempre dices tonterías

—Es una noche maravillosa, me alegro de que hayas venido. Es importante para mí, el dinero recaudado se dará a los niños del orfanato.

Loki miraba las estrellas, sentado en baranda del balcón –En el pasado veía a los midgardianos como hormigas patéticas que correspondía pisar con una bota, los mortales eran criaturas egoístas, sin corazón que deberían ser gobernadas para salvarse de matarse entre sí, por ser ruines, creadores de guerras y masacre pensé que quizás ellos ocupaban un rey para crear una era nueva.

Él se dejaba llevar por sus pensamientos y Thor por su voz —No había nada bueno en ellos, entonces te conocí a ti y me di cuenta que no todos son iguales, tú eras demasiado inocente, amable. De pronto me hiciste cambiar mi punto de vista sobre ellos....

Thor murmuro —Todas las personas tienen cosas buenas o malas, todos tienen sus talentos y el derecho a segundas oportunidades.

El hechicero suspiro para volver a encontrar las palabras — He sido un ser malvado, he matado como si fuese un arma de destrucción, he hecho cosas malas y creí que no merecía amor, ni ser salvado, mucho menos merecía que Thor se sacrificara por mí causa. Él era bueno, tan bueno como su alma reencarnada lo es, yo no era digno y sin embargo mi hermano me dio su vida, sin importar lo que yo era

—Tienes valor y si Thor te salvo es porque te quiere, tú tienes derecho a ser amado también a corregir tus errores y a vivir. Somos seres imperfectos pero esas imperfecciones son lo que lo hacen diferente de los demás, a ser originales.

—Mi hermano era tan perfecto como tú. A veces odiaba eso de él.

—Yo no soy perfecto, cometo errores y aprendo de ellos.

Loki se acercó a él, toco su mejilla con ternura –Master, siempre has sido perfecto ante mis ojos. Me has enseñado que puedo ser mejor, me has aceptado tal y como soy

Él se quedó callado como si le robaran las palabras y la misma respiración, hipnotizado por un hechicero lengua de plata. Este hombre misterioso toco sus labios quitándole algo de brillo, eran sus dedos fríos acariciándo que lo hacían estremecer como si sintiera electricidad por todo su cuerpo ¿Cómo ese contacto podía sucumbir su cuerpo por completo?

Obediente a sus caricias

Sediento de contacto.

Delirando en silencio.

Cerró los ojos para dejarse llevar ese momento de fantasía. Si el hechicero supiera los pensamientos de Thor, si el supiera que cada pequeño detalle lograba enamorarle cada vez más. Si el solamente supiera...Lo que le hacía sentir al tocarlo.

¿Qué diría? Si supiera...

El embaucador había notado la ropa que se puso para seducirlo pero todo lo contrario a lo que él pensaba Loki reacciono diferente, esa mente de verdad era impredecible — Sabes no tienes que usar ropas que no te gustan para verte hermoso, ya lo eres sin necesidad de....

Claro Thor se había arreglado para que Loki se sintiera atraído por él y de pronto al príncipe de hielo no le gustaba, todo su costo para nada— ¿Acaso no crees que me veo atractivo en este momento? Me arreglado mucho para esta ocasión.

—Pienso que en los nueve reinos no existe un ser con tanta belleza, eres especial por tu esencia. Como hechicero puedo percibir la esencia de las personas, es lo que hace a una persona hermosa, un alma pura.

Él se sonrojo —Cuando dices esas cosas mi corazón se acelera.

Se di cuenta de lo que dijo – Digo.... Yo.... Solo que dices cosas muy profundas...

Se supone que debía conquistarlo, pero como haría si él era la que terminaba enamorado y Loki ni siquiera lo intentaba con solo esa manera caballerosa de ser, esa inteligencia, la derretía. Era tan seductor y gallardo como un príncipe azul de los cuentos de hadas.

Loki simplemente sonrió como nunca lo había hecho de una manera tierna y llena de encanto. Por esos detalles Thor se dio cuenta que cada vez se enamoraba más del joven hechicero.

6 pasado

* * *

Chris siguió hipnotizado mirando fijamente aquella hermosa sonrisa inefable que hechizaba y la hacía volar hacia el mismo paraíso, su ser de un momento a otro se colmaba de sensaciones extrañas que eran semejantes a una corriente eléctrica pasando por su cuerpo. No era capaz de apartar su mirada del seductor y misterioso príncipe, podía notar como ese cabello azabache se agitaba con el viento, como la luna lo hacía palidecer o como no importaba nada más en el mundo que ese instante.

Cada pequeño detalle era resplandeciente desde la manera en que el encantador hechicero se comportaba con tal elegancia, con aspecto varonil y fascinante; Hasta la forma en que se asentaba en ese balcón a lo alto de la arcaica edificación.

_Él era su epifanía._

_Él era la razón por cual palpitaba su espíritu._

_Bastaba una mirada para tocar el cielo y una sonrisa para enamórale por completo_.

Deseaba estrecharlo entre sus brazos, anhelaba demostrarle cuanto lo amaba en un lenguaje apasionado. Si su príncipe quisiera inclusive le daría todo su ser, ya que el embaucador era dueño de los latidos de su corazón, de su cuerpo, de su voluntad y de su amor, sin embargo, él no sabía que tenía el poder de mover su mundo de tal forma.

En sus locos delirios, en secreto se encontraba tentado a pronunciar esas palabras fogosas como una orden ardiente porque sabía que el fiel sirviente estaba obligado a obedecer todos sus caprichos e imaginaba como seria si expresara con una voz sensual en el oído del príncipe algo como:

_"Quiero hacerte mío"_

_"Hazme el amor hasta que desfallezca de debilidad, hasta que mis piernas duelan y mi voz se apague"_

_"Bésame hasta que mis labios se desangren por más"_

_"Abrázame hasta que llegue el fin del mundo"_

_"Ámame en la mañana, en la noche y para siempre"_

El solo pensar en las fantasías que creaba su mente le daba escalofríos y a la vez se sentía culpable porque Loki obedecería como el sirviente esclavo que era, todas sus órdenes las cumpliría, efectuaría sus palabras al pie de la letra pero el problema sería que no podía obligar a alguien a amarlo, no podía obligarlo hacer algo que no quería, no era capaz de decirle a Loki que lo complaciera. No deseaba sumisión, quería su amor, no ese provocativo cuerpo a sus pies.

A quien engañaba él no era un amante, ni si quiera era capaz de dar órdenes que se escucharan sensuales, sonaría torpe probablemente balbuciría y al final no diría nada, quedaría en total ridículo frente a su platónico amor. Eso se debía principalmente a que nunca había experimentado pasión en su vida, nunca había sido besado con ímpetu, nunca acaecía un verdadero afecto, era ignorante en ese sentido.

Además, nadie jamás fue capaz de acariciarle con tal ternura como Loki, nadie era semejante a él.

Nadie lo forjaba a vivir intensamente, le estremecía y quemaba con solo tocar su cuerpo en un roce delicado.

Ninguna le provocaba de tal forma, ni le hacía perder la cordura únicamente con el aroma o la necesidad por verle.

Debería dejar de imaginar cosas ridículas y sin sentido de algo que únicamente podía existir en sus más ardientes fantasías, pero no en la exactitud de su vida. Por qué la realidad era cruel, dolía no tener oportunidad de conquistarlo, no era tan hermoso, ni atrevido comparaba con las mujeres u hombres que de seguro Loki había conocido o había estado envuelto románticamente.

Amaba a alguien que estaba fuera de su alcance, quería fingir que no era así pero no podía pretender que cada latido no era para Loki y temía que se diera cuenta que estaba muriendo por él.

¿Por qué el amor imposible duele tanto?

Los consejos le decían que le correspondía confesar su sentir a Loki, el problema era que no quería perderlo, lo amaba tanto que no deseaba que él huyera.

Sabía que el hechicero era reservado, según las personas frio y sin corazón, un enigma difícil de resolver, era peligroso e incluso malvado, pero él lo miraba como aquel hombre majestuoso que le salvo la vida, no como un monstruo que el mismo embaucador creía que era.

Loki siguió mirando desde el balcón, en la cúspide una hermosa vista de la cuidad. Con una voz sexy que derretía a cualquier ser humano, dijo – Ven, siéntate a mi lado debemos hablar.

Thor obedientemente se colocó por encima de esa baranda cerca de su príncipe, era un lugar alto que le generaba miedo, casi terror, era peligroso sentarse allí, pero lo hizo porque él se lo señaló, también porque quería estar cerca y disfrutar cada momento que pasaba junto al muy seductor hechicero.

El príncipe sonrió de manera traviesa— Tienes miedo a caer, pero confías en mi lo suficiente para obedecerme.

El rubio se dio cuenta que el hechicero era muy astuto parecía adivinar cada uno de sus movimientos como si los conociera con exactitud – Sé que a tu lado nada me pasaría. Confió en ti

Esas palabras parecieron herir a Loki, quizás fue su error hablar de eso, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que el tronador murió y el hechicero se sentía culpable por no salvarlo.

El travieso le dio una risa amarga – No quiero perderte otra vez.

Chris suspiro, tocando la mano del hechicero con suavidad, sintió que Loki se estremeció ante el contacto físico, pero no se retiró. Las manos del embaucador eran tan frías, él quería calentarlas –Loki. Confieso que si tuviera la oportunidad de salvarte nuevamente de la muerte tomaría la misma decisión que mi reencarnación.

El caballero murmuro – No digas eso. Yo no lo merezco.

– Las personas se sacrifican por otras cuando las aman, cuando no quieren perderlas o no pueden vivir sin estas.

Loki apretó su mano y fue una de las mejores sensaciones que había tenido en su vida, todo su cuerpo entraba en llamas, en un calor arrebatador que iba de la cabeza a los pies. Se empezó a sonrojar de manera furiosa sin poder evitarlo.

Parecía olvidar que debería estar trabajando, si bien Loki se estaba convirtiendo en su prioridad, en ese momento inclusive la exposición carecía de importancia, no se concentraba en nada más que preservar cada instante que pasaba junto al hombre más interesante, encantador y atractivo que había conocido en su joven vida.

El príncipe disimuladamente, casi como si no lo hiciera apropósito siguió tomando su mano entrelazando los dedos, uniéndolos y Chris sentía que su corazón palpitaba a un ritmo estremecedor, apreciando como sus manos se unían como si fueran hechas para estar juntas, era maravilloso aquel sentimiento deseaba estar de esa manera por siempre

El hechicero murmuro como si no estuviera consiente de la cercanía– Como sabes fui a Asgard, no quería dejarte solo por mucho tiempo sabiendo que eras vulnerable.

Él sollozo de forma infantil casi en manera de queja por no avisarle que se iría–Debiste decirme.

— No sabía que te preocuparías por mí— Dijo el príncipe como si de verdad creyera esas palabras

Lo exponía como si Thor no le importara para nada su "esclavo", eso no era cierto – Me importas mucho, Loki.

El pareció sorprendido y luego cambio de tema— Era necesario hablar con tu padre Odin sobre tus poderes.

Lo primero que noto fue que el embaucador no se refería a Odin como su padre "adoptivo" quizás ellos no se llevaban bien — ¿Qué dijo? Mi.... Padre

— Encontramos la forma de recuperar tus poderes y tu estatus como príncipe de Asgard.

— ¿En serio?

— Si eres capaz de alzar el mjolnir, si eres digno podrás recuperar tu vida como mi hermano adoptivo.

De alguna manera se sintió desilusionado por esa declaración. Él no quería ser su hermano adoptivo, si no el dueño de su corazón de hielo, su amante. — Hermanos

— Debes pensarlo bien Thor. Esto no es fácil, se trata de perder tu vida en Midgard e inclusive perderte a ti mismo

Thor murmuro confundido— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

— Para ganar algo debes perder algo. Es como un sacrificio, sé que eres digno entonces cuando llegues a tener el mjolnir en tus manos volverás a tener tus poderes, pero eso significa perder una parte de lo que eres. La personalidad de mi master original se mezclará con la tuya y sus recuerdos.

— No entiendo. Quieres decir que cuando recuperare la memoria de mi pasado como Thor, me volveré como él.

Loki le miro con tranquilidad — Tu personalidad es muy dulce, eres como una rosa en un jardín de malas hiervas, eres bueno con todas las personas, eres amable y encantador pero mi hermano es diferente, es arrogante, áspero, brusco. Cuando tomes ese mjolnir, tu personalidad se mezclará con la de mi hermano, sus pensamientos, sus recuerdos se unirán, por ser la misma alma pura que habita un cuerpo. Por eso debes pensarlo muy bien antes de tomar la decisión que cambiara tu vida por completo...

— ¿Prefieres mi personalidad o la de él? ¿Quieres que tu "hermano" regrese?

Fue una pregunta difícil de responder porque los dos eran Thor, era su alma después de todo. Loki dijo con una voz suave – Perdí mi tiempo odiando a Thor, quisiera que las cosas no hubieran terminado en tragedia, yo me di cuenta tarde que lo apreciaba, pensé que quizás tú eras mi segunda oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien. Así que cualquier decisión que tomes, yo la respetare.

Chris no quería ser egoísta, aceptar dicha propuesta resultaría algo bueno. Significaría traer de nuevo parte de la personalidad del "hermano" muerto a la vida de Loki y el sería feliz, no podía negarle la felicidad –. Si tú quieres de regreso a quien perdiste no me importa perder mi vida como mortal, ese es el sacrificio por los poderes y recuerdos.

— No importa cuál sea tu decisión, yo estaré a tu lado.

Estaba pendiente aquella promesa de libertad — Pero.... Yo prometí liberarte de tus cadenas

Loki balbuceo sabiendo bien que la rubio estaba haciendo eso por complacerlo — No tienes que hacerlo por mí... Yo soy tuyo, mi cuerpo jotun y mi voluntad te pertenecen, estoy acostumbrado hacer tu esclavo, ya no sé qué otra cosa hacer más que obedecerte, yo no significo nada, no debería ser relevante la opinión de un súbdito...Thor inevitablemente va ser de esa manera, no importa como cambien las cosas, siempre serás mi master.

— Yo prometí, mi alma reencarnada te prometió. Voy a tener el mjolnir para liberarte.

_Como no entiendes que yo haría cualquier cosa por ti._

_No creo que mi amor se desvanezca._

_Mis sentimientos se entrenzarán con los de Thor. Los dos seremos uno entonces Loki recuperara su felicidad, recuperara su libertad._

_Estoy dispuesto a todo por mi príncipe._

_Haría cualquier cosa para que fuera feliz_

— Sabes, de nuevo te sacrificas por mi— Loki se rio amargamente – Te sacrificas por un miserable esclavo sin valor.

_No eres eso para mí, si vieras lo que yo veo en ti. Lo perfecto que eres...._

Thor percibió que el hechicero estaba sufriendo ansiaba hacerlo sentir mejor— Loki, ya te dije que eres muy importante para mí, no te menosprecies de esa manera menos cuando tu "hermano" murió por ti... Además, no sería un sacrificio, yo quiero recuperar mi vida, mis recuerdos, saber mi pasado como Thor Odinson porque eso es lo que soy, sin embargo hay una parte de mí que pertenece a este lugar pero tú eres parte de mi vida y también deseo recordar nuestro pasado.

— A veces temo que cuando tomes el mjolnir, vuelvas a actuar orgulloso, soberbio y altanero como Thor.— dijo Loki en tono de burla

— Bueno supongo que volveremos a ser lo que éramos

Aunque mis fuertes sentimientos seguirán siendo lo mismo, mi amor por ti nunca cambiara- pensó el mortal

Loki respondió de forma fría casi como si le doliera — Supongo que si

Thor cuestiono— ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando te libere? ¿Seguirás a mi lado?

El embaucador estaba pensativo –Eso es algo que nunca he pensado.

El rubio se sorprendió— ¿Enserio? Creíste que siempre ibas a hacer el guardián de Thor, creí que él había prometido libertarte.

El príncipe suspiro — Al principio pensé que podía liberarme, mis esperanzas fueron cayendo con el tiempo hasta que se desvanecieron por completo, me resigné a ser un insignificante esclavo.

Thor lo miro con curiosidad — ¿Qué paso? Puedes contarme.

Loki en seco contesto — ¿Es una orden?

Él lo negó y el hechicero decidió contarle— En esa época odiaba tanto a Thor, lo detestaba de tal forma que lo insultaba con palabras ofensivas, conspiraba para matarlo y bueno en ese lapso él me trataba como un simple sirviente, hería por completo mi orgullo, por esa razón yo seguía haciendo travesuras para molestar y arruinarle la vida. Por causa de mi necedad se vio obligado a darme estrictas ordenes, si desobedecía me castigaba, aunque no era necesario la maldición se encargaba de herirme si no seguía el protocolo. Claro ya sabes mi hermano estaba enojado por lo malo que había sido, mi vil conducta había terminado en desastre. Por una causa justificable se comportaba de esa manera conmigo, tenía razón en tratarme mal, yo era malvado, lo había traicionado tantas veces, merecía su desprecio.

Algo melancólico añadió— Los días parecían ser cada vez más oscuros, vivir en Asgard siendo repudiado era difícil. Empecé a deprimirme, mi vida ya no tenía mucho sentido, actuaba por inercia, mi hermano adoptivo no me hablaba solamente me daba órdenes. Yo me acostumbre a ese trato, debía hacerlo para sobrevivir era la única forma o el pueblo me linchaba o el tatuaje me consumiría por completo... Thor no permitía que nadie se acercara a mí, ni les consentía insultarme, ni si quiera dejaba que me tocaran, me llevaba a todo lado, me alimentaba, me vestía y velaba por mi como si en verdad fuera un objeto de adorno y protección para él. En cuanto al sexo, lo hacíamos todos los días incluso a veces varias veces al día; los fines de semana me daba órdenes para complacerlo en los peores lugares, casi en público y también me tomaba cuando quería de maneras poco convencionales, me ponía en cuatro patas donde le diera la gana; quizá para él era un castigo la fornicación, creía que era una humillación para mi usarme como su esclavo de cama sin embargo a mí me gustaba, era lo único bueno que tenía, aunque me dolía su indiferencia, que lo hiciera para herirme y no por amor- se rio- Él no sabía que lo disfrutaba o nunca lo había hecho en primer lugar.

Loki lejano casi triste continuo — Era de esa manera nuestra relación llena de frialdad, podía notar que el ser que un día me quiso, ni siquiera soportaba mirarme, llegue a pensar que Thor en realidad me aborrecía, quizás de verdad me veía como un esclavo sin valor, así que termine por actuar como tal, me hice neutral y profesional a la hora de cuidarlo como guarda espaldas. Ya no hablaba, ya no gritaba si mi master quería sumisión yo se la iba a dar, no sé si era una manera de que él se diera cuenta que estaba cambiando mi conducta o anhelaba que de alguna forma me extrañara como hermano menor pero eso no paso y fue un golpe bajo, difícil de asimilar para mí, ya no me importo nada, lo había perdido todo...Incluso dejo de tomarme como suyo, ya no fornicábamos en todo lado, no me tocaba, no lo hacíamos en la silla, en la cama, en la alfombra, delante de la gente, en el jardín; extrañaba su rudeza, sus manos y sus besos.

_Ya ninguna cosa tenía sentido por eso simplemente como un títere fui manejado_

_Tan bajo caí para volverme sumiso después de que era tan dominante y rebelde._

_Tan bajo para convertirme en una marioneta que se mueve por comandos de voz._

_No tenía fuerzas para la rebeldía._

_Nada me importaba solo esperaba con ansias la muerte quizás esta me liberaría de mi tormento._

Thor interrumpió – No creo que fuera tan cruel, él te quiere yo puedo sentirlo....

Loki siguió hablando, contando su experiencia a alguien — Los meses pasaron, mi master era cruel en ese sentido y me canse de ser ignorado así que trate de llamar su atención.

Chris estaba interesado en esa historia, le daba tristeza que su amor sufriera — ¿Lo lograste?

— Sí, yo ya había perdido mis esperanzas estaba resignado completamente a morir, ya no interesaba mi vida era un infierno de todos modos, nadie me quería, nadie me extrañaría entonces le desobedecí, me rebele a cumplir sus órdenes, le grite que me negaba a seguir siendo su esclavo que prefería morir antes de continuar mi castigo. No sabía que la maldición me heriría tanto, el tatuaje empezó a expandirse más por mi cuerpo... Yo gritaba de dolor y...Me di cuenta que él estaba fingiendo indiferencia todo el tiempo porque cuando me vio en el suelo ensangrentado mientras me retorcía de dolor, pude distinguir su expresión facial, estaba asustado casi entrando en pánico, trato de ayudarme, parecía preocupado y antes de perder la conciencia sentí que me abrazaba, me pedía perdón, me hablaba con palabras alentadoras sin embargo yo no las entendía.

_Pero sentí la calidez de su cuerpo._

_Sentí que me salvaba de la oscuridad._

_Sentí que amor me sanaba del dolor._

_No merecía su preocupación._

La joven algo triste o con remordimientos añadió— Lamento que hayas sufrido tanto. Quizás él del mismo modo estaba sufriendo de verte de esa manera ¿No crees?

Loki sonrió porque era verdad – Quizás.... Thor cuido de mí durante unas semanas. Yo era de su propiedad como una muñeca quebrada debió tirarme, no lo hizo al contrario se quedó conmigo todo el tiempo, me dio de su tiempo y de su cariño. Entonces yo me di cuenta en esos días que él me quería y era la única persona que lo hacía, era el único que se preocupaba por mí, temí que fuera porque yo era su propiedad. Pero mi master, no estaba de acuerdo con la esclavitud me acepto para salvarme la vida, lo hizo solo por mí.

_Después ese momento fui fiel a mi master._

_El me salvo de mi profundo dolor._

_Era lo único que tenía._

El embaucador se desahogó contando, porque no se lo había dicho a nadie— Thor empezó hablarme, era amable conmigo, se inquietaba por mí, nuestra relación volvió hacer lo que solía ser, me trataba como un ser importante, como su amigo y comenzamos a tener relaciones de nuevo pero esta vez él era muy dulce y amoroso, yo le dije que me gusto todo lo que me hizo las veces pasadas, el expreso que sentía atracción y deseos por mí. Luego me comento que iríamos a Midgard posiblemente no quería que las personas me humillaran por ser un príncipe que paso a un sirviente. Cuando llegamos a Midgard todo cambio, tenía a Tony conmigo, Steve me defendía y mi príncipe volvió a llamarme hermano después de tanto tiempo, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Sentí que un poco de integridad, era feliz de nuevo tenía amigos algo que jamás había tenido y luego todo lo perdí.

_Todo se desvaneció._

_Mi felicidad se la llevo el viento._

Thor pronunció — Sé que has pasado momentos difíciles, no olvides que tú eres un príncipe para mí, no un sirviente. Aun tienes amigos y una parte de la personalidad del tronador regresara, él quería liberarte y murió por salvarte porque siempre te amado. El amor no es efímero es algo que se mantiene constante incluso si fingió indiferencia en su corazón siempre estuviste presente lo sé porque soy su reencarnación.

— ¿y tú?¿Qué tipo de amor sientes por mí? Pregunto el embaucador

Thor no dijo nada solamente se abochorno, enrojeciéndose por completo, se mordía los labios, bajo la mirada con vergüenza, tratando de desaparecer de la contemplación del hechicero. Deseo poder responder, quiso decir que lo amaba con intensidad arrebatadora incluso más que su reencarnación pero las palabras no salieron de su boca únicamente tartamudeaba mientras musitaba palabras sin ningún sentido.

Loki se rio – Conozco a Thor desde niño era mi amigo y mi enemigo, sabes siempre supe manipularle, no eres diferente a él. Eres un tonto sentimental

Chris sonrió

Hay cosas que nunca cambian

7 miedo

* * *

Un ruido vino de la planta superior, ironman estaba luchando contra varios de los elfos oscuros, se mantenía bajo ataque. Loki se puso de pie al parecer preocupado por su amigo – Esto es malo.

Thor tomo la tela del vestuario del príncipe — Loki ¿Qué hacemos?

Con voz neutral este tomo la iniciativa — Ve con Steve, quédate con él. Yo me encargo

Chis estaba preocupado — Pero si te pasa algo.

Loki por primera vez grito – Vete de aquí ahora.

Thor lo miro atemorizado quizás porque este nunca le había gritado, ni tratado de forma brusca. El hechicero se dio cuenta que la había impresionado y se acercó tocando con delicadeza ese rostro hermoso– No quiero que te suceda nada malo, no me lo perdonaría... Ve con Steve, hazme caso.

El joven mortal asistió y se fue en otra dirección buscando al Capitán América que estaba cerca de la bruja escarlata – Vamos, debemos irnos. — exclamo Steve

El embaucador lincho a muchos de los que estaban tras Tony, se aseguró de eliminar a esos seres sin piedad como guerrero que era y también con magia los paralizo. Eran demasiados, Hulk se encargaba de unos, pero parecían multiplicarse. Thor observo a Loki, advirtió que lo iban a golpear entonces por instinto se fue tras este, Steve intento detenerlo, sin embargo, él corrió al lado de su amado.

— No, Chis espera – Grito Steve

Ya la bruja escarlata se había ido a otro sector con Visión mientras que velaban por las personas que estaban dentro y no permitiendo que esos monstruos entraran al edificio. Cuando los elfos se le acercaron a Thor, este disparo un rayo rojo protector y todos a su lado murieron excepto Loki que fue directo a búscalo, estaba demasiado preocupado por él, sabía que ese era el éter, descubrió lo que los elfos oscuros buscaban y lo peor se hallaba dentro de su protegido.

El hechicero no sabía en qué momento sucedió únicamente que Crhis estaba infectado con el éter y ese era un problema que debía resolver para salvarlo.

Los elfos al sentir el éter se dirigieron a Thor, uno le tomo del brazo y eso basto para que despertara la ira de Loki, que entre gruñidos grito–Se atreven a tocarle un cabello y arderán de dolor.

Él se desmayó mientras los elfos querían llevárselo. Loki estallo en furia y perdió en control, empezó a usar su magia sin piedad; la sangre de esos monstruos sin corazón salpicaba por su cuerpo. El embaucador se volvió azul, congelo a casi todos, dio amenazas hasta que los pocos elfos que quedaban se marcharon.

El elfo soltó a Thor que cayó de los aires, el príncipe de hielo fue a toda velocidad atraparlo, golpeándose mientras lo sostenía con fuerza, se arrodillo junto a este con desesperación fijándose a ver si estaba vivo, lo abrazo con afecto, aprisionándolo en sus brazos, con miedo a que muriera. Le acuno con suma ternura, su cuerpo destilaba sangre de él y de los enemigos. El hechicero no escuchaba a nadie solo se concentraba en su mortal, en que estuvo cerca de perderlo nuevamente y era algo que lo asustaba.

Steve llego momento después — ¿Cómo están? ¿Qué paso? ¿Está bien?

El embaucador grito lleno de furia – Te dije que lo cuidaras.

El capitán trato de defenderse — Él se fue cuando te vio en peligro, trato de salvarte.

Loki seguir enfadado — Como la última vez, que no aprende que... Puede morirse, es mortal ¿Cómo dejaste que fuera tras de mí?

Steve trato de calmarlo – Es el alma de Thor, siempre va a buscar protegerte.

El bajo la voz mientras abrazando el cuerpo del chico — Morir eso es lo que busca, morir por alguien como yo.

— Chris va estar bien, el amor es así. –añadió Steve.

— No te justifiques, era tu deber evitar que él escapara o se lastimara.

— Lo siento Loki, fue mi error ¿Puedes sanarlo?

El embaucador no dejo que nadie tocara a su elegido, parecía cansado con la poca magia que le quedaba se colocó otra ropa, curando sus heridas y con un hechizo cambio también el vestuario de Thor— Esta inconsciente, pero va estar bien.

Bruce llego de repente— Podemos llevarlo a un hospital.

Claro el hechicero sabía que todo se debía al éter — No. Esto no se trata de heridas físicas, yo encontrare la solución. Será mejor que no se metan en esto....

— Queremos ayudar

Loki tomo el cuerpo de Thor en sus brazos, alzándolo mientras él estaba apoyado en su pecho como si estuviera muy cómodo– Volvamos a casa, lo principal sea que mi master descanse.

Los demás asistieron, unos se fueron a dar informes sobre lo que paso mientras el gigante de hielo camino con Thor dormido en sus brazos, parecía tan frágil y vulnerable que hacía que el hechicero sintiera ganas de protegerlo.

Iron man ya sin su traje murmuro– Esos duendes estaban locos ¿Reindeer Games?

Loki gruño — ¿Qué pasa Stark?

— Yo...

Este respondió bruscamente — Dime, no estoy de humor como ves hoy casi pierdo a mi master de nuevo porque no soy lo suficientemente bueno para salvarlo.

— Lo siento, no manejamos bien la situación, esos elfos oscuros empezaron hacer daño, pero afortunadamente las pinturas se vendieron bien, todas las personas se encuentran sanas y salvas.

El embaucador camino para entrar en el avión que los trasportaba a la torre, acostó a Thor a su lado con delicadeza y añadió – Déjame adivinar ¿Cuántas pinturas compraste?

— Bueno soy filántropo, quería ayudar.

— No lo hiciste por eso.... No mientas.

— Está bien. La verdad me pareció interesante unas pinturas que estas de color azul.

Loki le hizo una señal de enojo –No puedo creer esto.

Se burlaba de él, eso era típico.

Tony se carcajeo, – No estabas tan mal, diría que compites con mi belleza

El embaucador murmuro— ¿Eso es un alago viniendo de ti? Al menos colaboraste comprando pinturas, aunque lo hayas hecho para burlarte de mí. Chis se va sentir feliz de que ayudaste en algo a esos niños...

Iron man sonrió con picardía – Pareces muy encariñado con Crhis.

El hechicero frunció el ceño— ¿Qué insinúas?

 _Stark se había dado cuenta que Loki no disimulaba, trataba a Chris como un rey, no era común que fuera amable por eso era extraño que se comportara tan dulce y empalagoso con alguien. Miraba al chico con ternura y amor como si estuviese enamorad_ o.

_Además, estaba velando por la felicidad del muchacho y lo protegía con todo su ser inclusive podía ser un poco posesivo. Todo era diferente con el guerrero Odinson, sobretodo porque este se valía por sí mismo, no necesitaba la ayuda de un guardaespaldas, aunque Loki había sido bastante útil en batallas._

— Solo digo que piensas en alguien que no seas tú... No insinuó nada inapropiado simplemente son los hechos.

El embaucador empezó a defenderse— Claro que estas insinuando algo, Stark

Y Tony en comparación con los demás le hablaba de frente a su amigo. — Bueno he notado ciertas cosas.

Loki ya arto grito — ¡Basta! No estamos teniendo este tipo de conversación

— No te enojes solo digo... Que los chicos piensan otra cosa.

— ¿Qué clase de cosas piensan?

Tony deducía— Ya sabes que te sientes atraído por él, es de tu tipo.

Loki simplemente se prohíba pensar así — No hables de esa manera, Chris no es cualquier amante ocasional que allá pasado por mi cama

Tony añadió interesado cada vez más en descubrir que sentía el travieso— Todo casanova le llega la hora Luke, como dices Chis es especial para ti, lo ves de una manera más amorosa, un sentimiento más intenso que la pasión o la fraternidad. No has pensado que quizás puedes estás enamorado de un mortal, sé que no es fácil darse cuenta, pero actúas muy apegado a él, lo observas de manera muy.... Como si desearas estar a su lado.

Loki lo negó— Cállate

—No le veo nada malo de un romance, tus eres de una raza pitufo y él es humano. Sigues con pretextos, no has notado que eso es una excusa, si te preocupas por mini Point Break, debes decirlo no actuar como un robot que cumple órdenes y no tiene sentimientos

— Creo que necesito un trago Stark

El hombre le dio una cerveza –Quieres cambiar de tema para huir... Bueno, yo invito como siempre ¿No? Ahora mi nombre es Tony, somos amigos y no quiero que me botes porque tienes novio, yo acepto que te guste, pero tampoco quiero perder nuestra amistad

Loki de alguna forma revelo sus sentimientos porque confiaba en su amigo— Antony, eso no es gracioso. Él es un niño inocente, amable y atractivo, aunque tuviera una oportunidad de tener su amor...No quiero hacerle daño, yo no soy una buena persona, terminaría lastimándolo y no soportaría que eso pasara. Mi señor merece algo mejor que un miserable sirviente...

— Que te dije sobre mi nombre, es Tony. Vamos no te deprimas, las personas se sienten atraídas por los chicos malos. Creo que para ser muy inteligente estas ciego, para no ver que él está loco por ti.

—Estas imaginando cosas Stark, ese mortal es amable conmigo porque le salve la vida, además él va recuperar su memoria como Thor Odinson y seremos amantes o únicamente familia de nuevo

-Y, dormías con Thor antes ¿Qué hay de diferente?

\- Era solo sexo, no teníamos una relación basada en el amor de pareja. En Asgard es normal dormir con tu compañero de armas, eso da más confianza y reafirma la amistad si bien siento algo diferente con Chris.

-Entiendo, no quieres darte una oportunidad porque temes enamorarte y cuando Thor recupere la memoria no quiera estar contigo o no te amé de la misma manera.

—Tus palabras son más que verdad, no hay amor verdadero en el sexo que teníamos y no soportaría enamorarme de Chris y que cuando vuelva Thor, me usara para tener relaciones sin amor. Antes no lo amaba únicamente quería divertirme, sin embargo, ahora siento algo por él ¡Ya no puedo ser su amante, si no me ama!- Dijo con una voz amarga

Ellos siguieron hablando mientras llegaban a la base de los vengadores.

Steve iba callado escuchando esa conversación, al menos Stark había distraído a Loki porque enojado no era bueno. – Espero que se recupere.

El hechicero lo escucho, tocando el pelo de Thor en una caricia, respondió —Él va estar mejor...Es fuerte, sé que podrá superar cualquier cosa.

Rogers puso la mano en el hombro del hechicero —No te preocupes todo va salir bien.

El rostro del príncipe se hundió un poco más como si ocultara algo importante que lo estaba matando por dentro. Loki más calmado llevo a Thor directo a su cuarto, nadie dijo nada, sabían que el embaucador la cuidaría como muchas veces lo hizo en el pasado.

El jotun acostó al mortal en su cama con mucho cuidado, mientras que acariciada con suma suavidad aquél piel tersa del dulce príncipe

_"No dejare que nada te pase, te lo prometo. Sabes que haría cualquier cosa por salvarte_

_Mi existencia es tuya mi master._

_No puedo vivir sin ti por eso debes coexistir, no soportaría que me dejes de nuevo..."_

8 amista

* * *

Había pasado tres días desde que el mortal se desmayó y aún no había despertado.

El hechicero se encontraba sentado en el borde de la cama, consumido por la preocupación, con ojeras en los ojos de no dormir, su cuerpo estaba decaído por culpa del cansancio al dedicar cada minuto al cuidado del humano. Continuaba inquieto por el estado de su protegido, se sentía impotente porque no podía hacer nada por él.

No entendía en que momento este se infectó con el éter, había estado cuidándolo todo el tiempo, sospechaba que fue el alma del trueno la que se contagió de magia negra después de todo Thanos tenía el guante con las gemas en el instante que asesino a Thor.

El heredero de Asgard había muerto enfrente de sus ojos dando su vida por la de él, sacrificando todo por un traidor, el embaucador había visto esa sangre carmesí caer incluso pringar de dolor, vio aquellos ojos azules como el mismo cielo mirándolo con cariño, aquél mano pesada rozando su mejilla, sus últimas palabras llenas de amor y su última sonrisa fue como una apuñalada a su corazón. Se dio cuenta que lo había perdido, había perdido el único ser que lo trataba con condescendencia, el único que sentía un afecto verdadero.

Recordó como una mancha de tristeza, el día en que fracaso.

Recuerda que grito a los cuatro vientos con ira y dolor, no soportando el sufrimiento como si pudiera desahogarse de alguna manera, tomo aquel gran cuerpo inerte entre sus brazos y lo abrazo fuerte, eso servía más que para prolongar su dolor y deseo poder rescatarlo como Thor lo hizo con él y no se dio cuenta como esas lágrimas caían en el rostro, ni como su mundo se desmorono.

Estaba lloviendo, tintineaban las gotas cayendo contra el suelo, así como su corazón se destrozaba quizás eso servía para que nadie pudiese saber que estaba llorando.

No permitiría que esa trágica situación pasara de nuevo, no soportaría arrancar a Thor de su vida de esa forma nuevamente por eso renuncio a su villanía, renuncio a su vida por el alma rubio.

_Las secuelas que ocasionaría la muerte de Thor marcarían para siempre la vida de la rencarnación del trueno y la del mismo embaucador._

Chris tenía algo de fiebre, Loki no se había movido ni un momento, tampoco no dejaba que nadie se acercara. Había estado encerrado todos esos días cuidando con suma dedicación al mortal, como si fuera una efímera rosa apunto de marchitarse.

Para el hechicero su deber era ser un guardián, su existencia era Thor y no iba a dejar de ninguna forma que el muriera, aunque tuviese que ofrecer su vida a cambio. El rubio se había quedado con él de la misma forma cuando la maldición lo había consumido, el soberano lo había salvado ahora le tocaba a él devolver la afición recibida.

El príncipe del trueno lo salvaguardo de la oscuridad.

Le dio un motivo para coexistir

Toda su vida quería consagrarla a servir a su amo desde el instante en que se dio cuenta lo valioso que era, quería hacerle feliz. Se había propuesto a redimirse a sí mismo de esa manera.

— No me importa lo que tenga que hacer, voy a salvarte. Te debo mi vida a ti, tú me salvaste ahora me toca a mí.

El embaucador sin descanso se mantuvo velando por la salud de Chris aun cuando sabía que esa enfermedad solamente eran los efectos secundarios de infectarse con el éter, no había nada que pudiera hacer para que él despertara de misma manera cruel que la u

De manera impotente fue testigo de cómo la muerte le arrebatara alguien que apreciaba.

No obstante, siempre había una manera de salvarlo; del astuto hombre para no perder las esperanzas, ni la cordura.

Loki toco aquel sedoso cabello dorado con ternura, suspirando amargamente. La muerte de su hermano había sido un golpe difícil que no pudo superar y ahora estaba ese sublime mortal en peligro, no aspiraba que muriera por su culpa como la última vez, aún mantenía ese error de no ser los suficiente fuerte para enfrentar a Thanos.

_No deseaba perderlo, no cuando al fin había encontrado el alma del trueno, no aguantaría verlo morir nuevamente, se negaba totalmente, si era necesario sacrificaría todo por él._

Mientras tanto los vengadores estaban en la sala preocupados no solo por Thor sino también por Loki. Este era descuidado consigo mismo, parecía no pensar en sí quizás estaba delirante y la muerte del príncipe del trueno lo había traumatizado.

Sospechaban que el principito tenía una especie de trastorno estrés postraumático o a lo mejor era demasiado dependiente de Thor y cuando murió quedo a la deriva, ya que el tronador era protector, velaba por su salud, cuidaba, mimaba del supuesto esclavo como si fuera un infante. Loki confiaba en él y de pronto fue asesinado frente a sus ojos por uno de los aliados del hechicero aun peor murió por salvar al joven travieso de ese ser malévolo.

Es probable que el embaucador se culpara de todo y no ayudado que los vengadores lo desterraran por traición, no obstante, el alma del difunto estaba vivo, eso era suficiente para que el caballero de verde armadura recuperara su felicidad por esa razón que se enfermara el príncipe era algo angustiante y preocupante para todos.

El Capitán América hizo una reunión para hablar de ese tema en particular, se sentó en la sala como el líder que era. Después de platicar de varios asuntos llegaron al punto principal– Debemos hacer algo con respecto a esos elfos oscuros. Loki es muy terco, no nos deja acercarnos a Chris, tenemos que darle el tratamiento adecuado o analizar lo que tiene ¿Porque no despierta? No sabemos nada.

Este se volvió hacia el grupo — Además Loki ha estado tres días sin descanso al lado de Chris, el que va terminar mal es él, si no come o duerme algo.

Bruce murmuro –Lo mejor sería convencerlo de salir de su habitación.

Natacha respondió ante eso – Si, pero Loki no nos va ha obedecer.

— A menos que lo saquemos a la fuerza

— Eso no va a funcionar, deberíamos hablar con ese príncipe rebelde

Natacha murmuro sabiendo bien que no iba hacer fácil sacarlo de la cueva — No va escuchar, sabemos cómo se pone cuando se trata de Thor. Es una fibra sensible hablar de ese tema....

Tony llego tarde a la reunión porque se quedó dormido, se sentó tranquilamente como si no le importara nada.

— Llegas tarde— dijo enojado Steve

— A sí, olvide que se va destruir el mundo...— Respondió sarcásticamente — Stark

El capitán lo regaño — La situación que enfrentamos es seria, puede que no hayamos tenido problemas con los villanos, pero no es ninguna excusa para quedarte durmiendo, es tu obligación llegar a tiempo cuando hay una reunión.

— Ok relájate un poco cap ¿Qué pasa?

— Necesitamos convencer a Loki de que nos deje revisar el estado de salud de Chris. A estado encerrado tres días sin dar señales de vida, se va enfermar por ser tan testarudo, porque bien podríamos turnarnos a cuidar de él, pero no, el cree que solo tiene derecho, ya que es su guardián. No quiere que le ayudemos, pretende hacer todo solo, así va a terminar mal. — Añadió algo preocupado Steve

Tony se dio cuenta de la situación – Está bien. Yo lo convenceré

— Se puede saber ¿Cómo lo harás?

Stark sin mucha seriedad en tono de burla añadió— El no pesa mucho podría encadenarlo, luego secuestrarlo mientras ustedes se llevan al chico

— Tony ¿de qué estás hablando?

— Estoy bromeando.

Steve sabía que de alguna forma extraña el hechicero solía hacerle caso a Stark aunque la mayoría del tiempo discutían se llevaban bastante bien— No es el momento de bromear.

Tony estaba convencido de que podía sacar al hechicero de su estado de depresión — Está bien, él es mi amigo, tengo mis métodos.

— Si claro. — dijeron con duda los demás

— ¿Dudan de mí?

Todos lo volvieron a ver como una señal de que evidentemente dudaban de él. Tony a menudo era infantil y no tomaba las cosas enserio.

En inventor saco un billete – Apuesto esto a que puedo convencer a Loki.

Bruce le dio otro billete para hacer la apuesta– Yo apuesto lo contrario. Tienes una hora

— Que sean dos

— Una.

— Vamos necesito tiempo para domar a la bestia.

Bruce añadió — Está bien, tomate tu tiempo

— La apuesta está hecha ahora no puedo perder ni un momento

Natacha murmuro mirando a Stark marcharse – Bien hecho Bruce, estoy seguro que Tony Stark hace lo que sea para ganar una apuesta.

— Ese es el plan Nat— Dijo Bruce

❇ ❈ ❅ ❄ ❆ ❇ ❈ ❅ ❄ ❆

Tony camino hacia el cuarto en que se encontraba el hechicero para empezar con un plan sencillo, improvisar – Toc toc

Loki no dio indicios de estar dentro, poco le importaba lo que sucedía afuera de sus puertas cuando su protegida no despertaba.

Stark era bastante necio no se iba a rendir hasta que le abrieran y pudiera persuadir a su amigo — Luke puedes abrirme

El inventor tenía llaves de acceso y simplemente entro de forma descarada, invadiendo la privacidad.

El hechicero se encontraba arrodillado a lado del mortal, no se molestó en mirar a Stark— Sabia que ibas a entrar, se lo que quieres y la respuesta es no.

Iron man miro al príncipe muy descuidado, su pelo revuelto, su ropa desaliñada y no parecía la típica diva que conocía, su semblante era triste y el aura deprimente — Así que no aceptas llevar al chico a la enfermería.

El embaucador puso el paño en la frente de la príncipe para bajar la fiebre— ¿Para qué? Podría curarlo si pudiera, yo soy mejor que cualquier médico mortal.

— Pero podríamos darle algún tratamiento por ahora hasta que se despierte. No debes subestimar la ciencia.

Loki no respondió miro al chico con un sentimiento que Tony sintió lastima por este – No te has bañado, no has comido, no te has movido de su lado

— Yo le debo eso. Le debo mi vida, tú no entenderías. — Dijo Loki con emoción segadora y demasiada lealtad para su propio bien

Tony se acercó no había otra forma para convencerlo, jalo al embaucador con agresividad— ¡Qué diablos Antony!

Stark lo arrastro a la fuerza y lo tiro a la bañera como si fuese una muñeca de trapo. El hechicero gruño tratando de salir – Ni si quiera lo pienses.

Este se carcajeo planeando el ataque, encendió la ducha y Loki quedo completamente mojado – Como te atreves miserable mortal

El hombre se rio a carcajadas. El jotun ya enojado de la broma de mal gusto, salió de la bañera gritando – Ahora veras.

El hechicero corrió, el agua escurría por doquier, agarro a ironman por la camisa y lo tiro al suelo, luego lo arrastro con violencia para tirarlo a la bañera – Vas a pagar.

Bien que congelo el agua para que Tony sufriera un poco más con esa agua fría, disfruto cada momento, casi pudo saborear la travesura y la venganza. El pobre individuo temblaba del frio estaba a punto de darle pulmonía al ser bañado de esa forma tan cruel– Oye, yo no lo hice con agua congelada.

Loki se rio como hace mucho tiempo lo hacía casi olvidando lo triste que estaba, al menos alguien lo había animado. Tony pareció iluminarse al darse cuenta que había logrado por un instante que el hechicero sonriera.

— Hace mucho no te escuchaba reír

El pequeño y mojado príncipe miro a Tony, desvió la mirada mientras se iba a sentar al lado de la bañera y de inmediato dejo de reír como si recordara lo que pasaba, la realidad – Así que eso querías, distraerme

— Entre otras cosas

Con amargura el hechicero susurro — No funcionara.

— Diría que funcionó muy bien

Loki estaba mal, lamento pesadamente– Chris está infectado con una de esas gemas que se encontraban en el guante de Thanos, por eso esos elfos lo persiguen.

— No estás solo Luke. Me tienes a mí, puedo ser tu amigo y hasta tu hermano, te robare de Thor.

— Dices cosas tontas para animarme, agradezco el esfuerzo

Tony se levantó tomando un paño, se secó un poco — Hablo en serio, les pague a unos funcionarios y te adopte como hermano. Ahora te llamas Loki Stark

Cuando termino de secarse tiro a Loki el paño— Nos tienes a nosotros bambi, no tienes que hacerlo todo solo.

El hechicero cogió el paño y miro el piso. Poniéndose en una posición más vulnerable, no estaba acostumbrado a mostrar sus emociones en cambio era bueno para esconderlas. – ¿Cómo voy a confiar en ti? Si tú no confías en mí.

Tony se sentó a su lado tratando de hacerle compañía, el pequeño príncipe debía entender lo que significaban tener camaradas– Lo siento Loki. Eres mi mejor amigo y aun así no creí en ti, realmente pensé que me habías traicionado. Te doy un regalo como ofrenda para que me perdones puedo hacer cualquier cosa por ti.

El hechicero sonrió — ¿Estas chantajeándome?

— Si puedo comprar tu perdón, tengo una tarjeta de crédito, además si me pides algo te lo daré

— Claro, hermanito –Loki bromeo

— Que interesado eres, a veces pienso que solo me quieres por mi dinero.

En realidad, el embaucador no era interesado sobre todo porque había nacido siendo de la clase alta por así decirlo — No necesito dinero, básicamente soy propiedad de Thor.

Stark contesto — Te daré la tarjeta así puedes donar el dinero para cumplir los deseos de tu novio y a cambio quiero que comas, duermas un poco. Sé que la confianza se gana poco a poco, te considero mi amigo pese a todo espero que me perdones.

— Está bien Antony te daré otra oportunidad.... Pero Chris....

Tony se sintió aliviado, sabía que le había fallado a Loki y quería demostrarle que podía confiar en el de nuevo — No te preocupes, él va estar bien

— ¿Y si no? No quiero perderle de nuevo, no lo soportaría— Dijo con aflicción el embaucador

Loki estaba triste eso lo no pasó desapercibido – Yo creí que me habías traicionado, sufrí todos estos años por esa razón, pensé que solo jugaste conmigo. Ni si quiera fui capaz de aguantar verter marchar, por eso no pude ir a despedirme cuando te desterraron.

Tony aparto la mirada sintiéndose culpable— Es cierto que debí defenderte, pero tú estabas hecho una fiera, el dolor te había segado, aunque eso no es una excusa, yo no soy un buen amigo, debí apoyarte; lamento el dolor que te haya causado.

—Yo te entiendo, no pude controlarme, mis emociones colisionaron; eso no es propio de mí, sé que siempre mantengo las cosas en control, pero él murió en mis brazos, Antony. No deseo que pase de nuevo, experimentar esa sensación de dolencia que llena todo tu cuerpo y te absorbe completamente, quiero que él viva, si tú pudieras ayudarme.

— No vamos a permitir que muera. Por eso debes hacerme caso, estamos para apoyarte.

Tony se levantó todo mojado y extendió su mano a Loki para que el príncipe se levantara. Este miro desconfiando un poco para después tomarlo poniéndose de pie— Tu, ganas

— Yo siempre gano

❇ ❈ ❅ ❄ ❆ ❇ ❈ ❅ ❄ ❆

Stark convenció al príncipe de cuidar su salud, tomando el rol protector que tenía el master cuando llego a la torre o al menos eso sentía el hechicero, incluso Tony era mejor hermano de lo que Thor había sido, no era como si este no lo tratara bien era cuestión de que el guerrero a veces actuaba como macho alfa dominante, de alguna forma Loki se sentía excluido por no ser como él o inclusive intimidado.

El príncipe del trueno fue su hermano adoptivo, su mejor amigo, su amante y finalmente un enemigo. Se llevaban bien cuando eran niños, su relación se fue degradando hasta que Loki sintió odio puro, rencor por este, aunque fingiera no podía evitar detestarlo, ya que se sentía herido, la soledad era una amenaza y Thor lo había abandonado en un mundo gris, el hechicero fue sustituido por otras personas que claramente eran mejores que él, eso termino por romperlo y envenenarlo.

Además de la envidia, fue algo que termino por destruirle.

Se preguntaba si el odio que sentía solo era una manera de ocultar que a pesar de todo aun le quería, como una máscara hecha de ira que ocupaba su verdadera cara.

"Sentimiento"

Quizás pelear era la única manera de estar juntos, como enemigos eran más cercanos que como compañeros de armas. Simplemente se había acostumbrado a comunicarse por medio de insultos, ya no podía tener una conversación normal y sincera.

Loki había sufrido tanto cuando fue obligado a convertirse en un insignificante sirviente, no solo por ser una burla, caer bajo más bien porque Thor lo había castigado duramente por sus delitos, incluso el embaucador pensó que el rubio se había dado por vencido en recuperar su amistad y lo detestaba por eso lo humillaba, abusaba de su cuerpo y lo trataba con indiferencia.

Podía ser posible después de todo él había querido a Thor antes de odiarlo quizás ocurría lo mismo con el rubio, sus sentimientos pudieron cambiar de amor a apatía y aborrecimiento.

_Odiar algo que amas es doloroso._

En el momento en que Thor lo empezó a tratar como su eslavo, descubrió que no quería ese trato, no ambicionaba que el musculoso le diera ordenes como una cosa que debía cumplir un protocolo o su perro, parecía ser una marioneta, al menos se sentía de esa manera como si no valiera nada. Era la propiedad de un príncipe, por supuesto lo más difícil fue interactuar esa relación esclavo/amo, llevando el rol de posesión de alguien que fue importante para él y este lo veía como un trozo de carne sin precio aparente y un esclavo sexual.

Entonces Loki en su dolor, en el despreció de Thor, en sus palabras, en su cara inexpresiva, en su agresividad a la hora de hacer el amor, en sus toques secos carentes de cariño, en ese instante cuando lo perdió cayo en cuenta que el guerrero le había querido en el pasado y perdió ese amor por culpa del rencor.

Se dio cuenta cuando que era demasiado tarde y se había convertido en un objeto, en una cosa sin importancia para este.

Extraño lo que tenía antes, esas pequeñas muestras de afecto, las palabras empalagosas, las caricias, el cariño. Nunca pensó que le iba a hacer falta lo que odiaba tanto.

El embaucador siempre veía lo malo que Thor tenia, era un idiota arrogante, presumido, soberbio y nadie veía eso, todos amaban solo por su cuerpo y las personas besaban sus pies por tener ese estatus y jerarquía.

El hechicero no percibió que este príncipe mimado tenía un gran aprecio por el príncipe travieso a pesar de todo inclusive perdonaba a Loki de tratar de matarlo, de conspirar en su contra.

_La paciencia se acaba y el amor también._

Descubrir que extrañaba al tronador, su relación con él era un golpe fuerte cuando Thor le trataba como su sirviente personal, tenía que mirarlo todos los días, tenía que ayudarlo a vestirse, a preparar el agua de su baño, a estar presente siempre, a ser su guardián, a todo lo que le concierne hacer a un esclavo incluso arrodillarse para darle placer o ponerse en cuatro patas para ser jodido por este.

_Se volvió su misma sombra..._

Invariablemente estaba con él siendo invisible para este, ni si quiera lo miraba y cuando lo hacía era de manera fría como el hielo que congelaba y quemaba de dolor su ser.

Era muy difícil vivir de esa manera.

Simplemente ver lo que pudo ser y nunca será.

Estar tan cerca de su protegido y a la vez tan lejos.

Al tiempo de acostumbrarse a la frialdad, inevitablemente anhelo esas conversaciones, caminar a su costado y no atrás, anhelo que el príncipe volviera hablarle y a sonreírle como antes. Al ver sus deseos perdidos, se resignó a ser esclavo, por esto se deprimió tanto que ya no hablaba, ni comía, ni le importaba nada más que morirse.

Pero entonces como una luz en su oscuridad Thor cambio de aptitud en el preciso momento que Loki abrió su corazón, quizás se dio cuenta que esa conducta estaba lastimado al embaucador o cayo en cuenta que el castigo era suficiente.

Tuvo que torturarlo tanto el príncipe del trueno hasta que su esclavo no pudiera más y se rompiera, gritara todos sus sentimientos de sufrimiento, cuando la muerte parecía la única solución, la maldición casi lo consume afortunadamente el tronador se quedó con él más de una semana, aun en fiestas, en eventos que pasaron en Asgard, el príncipe estuvo a su lado cuando Loki lo necesitaba al estar herido, desconsolado y vulnerable.

Thor sano sus heridas, le dio una nueva oportunidad y así los sentimientos de el hechicero cambiaron totalmente, su odio fue evaporándose para ser remplazado por afecto. El rubio volvió a mirarlo, era cariñoso, amable y Loki se aferró al momento con todas sus fuerzas como si temiera a despertar en un mundo donde todo eso desapareciera y fuese sustituido por cadenas.

¿Tony fue mejor hermano aun cuando desconfió y le acusó de traicionarlo? O ¿Thor con todo lo que le hizo siendo su esclavo o en el pasado?

Tony era su amigo también pero no estaba acostumbrado a tener simpatía por las demás personas, no confiaba en nadie, sabía que lo podían traicionar, pero quería dar otra oportunidad a Antony como Thor le había dado una segunda oportunidad a él, si este le ayudaba a cuidar al mortal, si fuese un apoyo no debía alejarlo sino dejarse llevar por eso, por la amistad de los vengadores.

* * *

9 beso

* * *

Loki acepto llevar al mortal donde Bruce para que le hiciera un tratamiento adecuado o por lo menos lograr que la fiebre bajara.

Después de dos días más el hechicero se sentó al lado de Chris, acariciando la mano del chico con tristeza. Lo que más deseara era que esta despertara con esa encantadora sonrisa.

Bruce le dio unos medicamentos— No te preocupes Loki, hare todo lo que está en mis manos para sanarlo.

El joven príncipe frustrado trato de guardar la calma, asistiendo sin mirarle. Bruce sabía que el pobre se estaba cayendo a pedazos.

El medico salió para dirigirse la sala donde se encontraba Stark–Supongo que ganaste la apuesta. No sé qué hiciste, pero Loki acepto que revisara a Thor, además que ya no se descuida a sí mismo como antes.

— Me salió más caro ganar, dado que tuve que darle dinero a nuestro villano favorito

— Al menos lo convenciste de dormir un poco. Ahora debes darle más alimento, en estos dos días ha comido muy poco.

— Él no es un baby, Bruce. No puedo obligarlo a ciertas cosas a menos que lo amarre. — Se burló Tony

— Es que es tan testarudo. No pretende alejarse de Thor, sé que quiere cuidar de él, después de lo que paso parece muy sobreprotector.

Tony agrego— Yo manejo bien esto, simplemente no puedo separar a Loki de Thor. Bambi es dependiente de él o bueno del alma específicamente. Cuando murió enloqueció, yo tampoco quiero verlo tan triste, se trata de mi amigo, quiero que sea como antes.

❄❄❄❄❄❄

Loki estaba sentado simplemente mirando al príncipe como si ansiara que se levantara, parecía decaído a punto de llorar en un mar de desolación.

Steve yacía incomodo tratando de consolarlo — No te inquietes Loki. Despertara en unos días, Bruce dijo que no es nada grave.

— Eres malo mintiendo. Quisiera que eso fuera verdad sin embargo él tiene el éter, su patética ciencia no va a salvarlo.

— Somos un equipo. Resolveremos esto juntos.

El hechicero parecía confesar fríamente — Debo ir a Asgard con Thor, es la única manera de encontrar una solución. Es necesario hablar con Odin sobre esto, voy a protegerlo incluso aunque tenga que sacrificarme. Thor me salvo, el hizo que mi vida cobrara sentido, no voy a dejar que muera.

Con mucha formalidad Steve dijo— ¿Qué estás dispuesto hacer Loki?

— Yo quiero que Thor sea feliz, no me importa ser su esclavo, cumplir sus caprichos con tal de estar a su lado. Haría cualquier cosa si eso significa que él sonría de nuevo, que él exista en mi mundo. Cuando murió sentí que una parte de mi sucumbió con él, no quiero pasar por eso de nuevo.

— Entiendo, vamos ayudarte en lo que podamos.

Loki pensó – Se cómo despertarlo aunque es una teoría

El Capitán América se sorprendió— ¿Cómo?

Las palabras salieron de su boca de forma dulce — Con un beso

— ¿Qué?— Steve quedo impactado

— En los libros midgardianos dicen que si un príncipe besa a una princesa esta despierta.

Steve lo miro como si estuviese diciendo una tontería, demasiado tiempo con ironman definitivamente le estaba afectando— Esos son cuentos de hadas Loki

— Soy un hechicero, puedo creer en eso

Más sorprendente saber que Loki leía literatura romántica, al menos Steve pensó que leía el arte de la guerra— Así que lees cuentos de hadas

Decir que espiaba al príncipe daba a entender que era un acosador, pero Loki lo dijo de forma inocente— Bueno yo me di cuenta que Chris los leía, así que quise saber de qué se trataban

Claro Rogers recordaba que su mamá le leía cuentos de niño— No olvidas que es el beso del verdadero amor Loki.

El hechicero no respondió sabía que no era el amor verdadero de Thor. No obstante, aunque no hubiese un beso de amor romántico, si funcionaria por la magia con sus sentimientos fraternales— Cuando dije que era hechicero me refería a que yo puedo darle energía

Steve de pronto se sonrojo— Así que quieres besarlo para darle energía

— Bueno el éter es una gema que tenía Thanos, de seguro cuando mato a Thor este se contagió, no estoy seguro.

El hechicero era un erudito que sabía todo sobre los intereses que tenía Thanos, lo había estudiado para enfrentarlo— Dado que la gema se conoce como la de la realidad, Thor está lleno de una especie de magia oscura, actúa como un parasito que consume la energía lentamente además se activa cuando hay una amenaza, el éter protege al huésped. Pero Thor por ahora no es suficiente para manejar tal poder y este lo consume.

—Suena peligroso.

— Aun si Thor recupera sus poderes, debemos hacer un trato con los elfos oscuros, ellos pueden quitarle el éter de su organismo

— Entonces un beso de un hechicero le da poder como una batería.

— Al menos por ahora, cuando Thor recupere sus poderes no va a necesitar energía, no obstante, es necesario eliminar el éter de su cuerpo

— ¿Crees que el amor verdadero lo salve?

— Es posible por medio de la magia blanca, para que se logre ese tipo de estado o hechizo debe haber amor puro y reciproco.

El hechicero se lo explico—Mi plan es hablar con Odin y hacer un trato con el rey de los elfos oscuros, ellos pueden dominar la magia oscura.

— Tienes todo planeado, que eficiente eres Loki.

El hechicero se sintió feliz de escuchar eso, en Asgard nadie lo felicitaba por nada – Bueno, no hay tiempo que perder.

Steve miro a Chris— Sera mejor que te deje solo para que logres concentrarte en ya sabes...En el beso

El capitán América se fue dejando a nuestro embaucador allí quien concentró sus energías. La magia blanca era diferente a toda hechicería, venia del corazón, de los sentimientos buenos, no era algo que Loki usaba seguido. La fuerza y poder del amor no era exactamente lo que lo impulsaba, todo lo contrario.

Fue acercándose al príncipe primero en un contacto físico ligero, toco su mejilla con delicadeza con su dedo siguió las líneas, mirando aquella belleza, acaricio esos carnosos labios carmesí.

Loki tenía miedo de manchar esa hermosa piel, no era digno de tocar a tan sublime ser. A pesar de sus sentimientos contradictorios, no quería reconocer que deseaba besarlo.

Deseaba tanto que era difícil controlar su propio cuerpo.

Debía concentrarse, pensar en el amor.

Cualquier tipo de amor servía para provocar ese tipo de magia obvio que entre más intenso era mejor, entre más apasionado más ardiente

Imagino todas aquellas veces que tuvieron relaciones.

El hechicero caía en la tentación de esos labios.

Ese sentimiento extraño se expandía y el príncipe sabía que era la magia blanca que estaba empezando a llenarle. Todo su cuerpo se sumergía en esa cálida sensación

Loki se aproximó tanto que sus frentes se tocaban y cuando sus labios se tocaron al fin, el hechicero sintió que todo su cuerpo se estremeció como una ráfaga de relámpagos, nunca antes había concebido tal emoción, su corazón parecía salirse de su pecho, la magia verde llenaba la habitación como una explosión.

El hechicero saboreo esos labios que sabían a vainilla, eran suaves, apetitosos daban ganas de comérselos y devorarlos por completo. En la vida había probado algo tan dulce, era como un néctar adictivo que llenaba su ser de éxtasis, su cuerpo tenía deseos de más, le provocaba un desorden apasionante de fundirse con él.

Su maldito cuerpo traicionero pedía a gritos como una droga seguir con eso, si bien con el poco autocontrol que tenia se separó lentamente como si codiciara besarlo con lujuria, sintiéndose totalmente débil,

Consideraba que en cualquier momento se iba a desmayar, se encontraba débil porque le robaron magia y a la vez le gusto...Eso en definitiva no estaba bien, no quería terminar enamorado y sufrir como la última vez.

No obstante, deseaba más, sus manos temblaban de ansia, su mismo cuerpo rogaba pidiendo contacto y cosas que no podía darle. Su corazón era una bomba que no paraba de latir

Extrañaba ser follado por su némesis, hace mucho no era llevado a sus límites de la pasión.

Eso lo frustro, ya que sabía que no podía enamorarse, esa era la regla que jamás podía romper sin embargo ese beso le hizo sentir cosas guardadas. Como si no hubiese terminado de maldecir siguió haciéndolo – Maldita sea, esto está mal.

Trato de negarse a sí mismo con excusas mientras respiraba agitadamente, estaba nervioso como si ese fuera su primer beso ¿Que le estaba pasando? El embaucador no era tímido siempre fue atrevido, sin embargo, estaba cayendo ante un mortal

— Esto no funciona, todavía siento estas cosas raras que no puedo explicar con palabras, pero son molestas, sería más fácil si no fuera lindo.

Su mente era un desorden puesto sabía que Thor era inverosímil, no solo eso era intocable, era inalcanzable. El tronador recobraría la memoria y todo volvería a ser como antes, el amor solo traería dolor.

Era un amor platónico, no correspondido y totalmente doloroso.

Loki se encontraba un poco mal además de ese beso sentía que iba a caer de bruces. Se dirigió a la puerta para irse a otro lado, quería alejarse de la dulce y apetitosa tentación, de la fruta prohibida que deseaba con intensidad, no soportaba verle ahora que empezaban a despertar sentimientos por él.

De improviso Chris despertó con un ataque de pánico, agarro el costado de la ropa del hombre antes de que este se marchara.

El hechicero se dio cuenta que las manos del príncipe temblaban brevemente e inmediatamente supo lo que ocurría.

El joven estaba sollozando el nombre de Loki con desesperación, buscando alguna clase de soporte a su aflicción

El embaucador se dirigió a él para mirarlo, este parecía perdido en la angustia, ni siquiera se dio cuenta que le habían robado un beso.

¿Qué pensaría el príncipe, si supiera?

Sentir asco

Chris no era Thor, no deseaba su cuerpo.

Poco importaban sus sentimientos, podría esconderlos en lo más profundo de su corazón y fingir que no existen, porque hay cosas imposibles que no pueden ser. Lo primordial para él era Thor, lo necesitaba y Loki haría cualquier cosa por él.

Chris estaba demasiado asustado como para percibir el sabor del hielo en su boca, o sus labios hinchados por aquel dulce beso robado. En cambio, el hechicero aún tenía esa sensación que daban escalofríos incluso sus labios tiritaran brevemente por el deseo.

Él abrió los ojos inmensurablemente buscando a su guardián parecía asustado casi entrando en sobresalto, agarro aún más fuerte las vestiduras elegantes del embaucador. — Tengo tanto miedo Loki, vi oscuridad. Mis sueños se volvieron oscuros hasta que vi.... Una luz que me trajo a ti... Yo... No quiero que te vayas, quédate conmigo, por favor.... Por favor no me dejes...Porfavorquédate

El hechicero no hizo otra cosa que abrazarlo, en sus brazos él se sentía más seguro y simplemente necesitaba ese contacto –Todo va a estar bien, yo estoy aquí mi príncipe.

Él encerró su cara en el pecho del embaucador agarrando la camisa mientras lloraba desconsoladamente, no sabía exactamente porque simplemente le dolía su alma, era una sensación horrible la que tuvo, esas pesadillas de la muerte, la sangre derramada, el sonido de la lluvia, las lágrimas de Loki, la desolación y la profunda oscuridad que la consumía.

Estar cerca de su príncipe encantado le hacía sentir más seguro, como si nada le fuera a pasar y eso aliviaba su cuerpo como un somnífero. El hechicero viendo que estaban en una posición incómoda, se acostó a su lado acariciando su cabeza tratando de consolarlo – Estoy aquí, no dejare que nadie te lastime

La príncipe se aferró a este con fuerza en un abrazo, apreciando la calidez de su amor, se quedó en silencio escuchando el corazón latir.

–No te vayas

— Nunca lo haré— dijo con una voz suave, su amado

10 advertencia

* * *

Chris _deberá tomar una difícil decisión, confesar su amor o callarlo para siempre._  
⚡⚡⚡⚡  
La joven príncipe despertó un poco mareado por el aroma exquisito que lo rodeaba, abrió los ojos lentamente para encontrarse enfrente de aquel soberbio amor platónico que conquistaba su corazón sin mucho esfuerzo.

En ese preciso instante el chico estaba envuelto en una sensación nueva y excitante que nunca había experimentado antes o quizás en sus sueños platónicos y sórdidos... El hechicero se encontraba en sus brazos, el príncipe se embriagaba por el contacto físico intenso, el delicioso aroma seductor, sentía ese estremecimiento como un hormigueo que subía de la cabeza a los pies.

Más que esa suave impresión podía percibir los dedos fríos del embaucador descendiendo por su espalda en una dulce caricia, una conmoción que le provocaban escalofríos, la barbilla del atractivo joven descansaba en su hombro, ese rostro pálido parecía estar hundiéndose en la cabellera rubia, ese aliento cálido en la nuca la sacudía.

_Inclusive podía sentir el calor emanando de ese cuerpo ardiente y aun así congelarse con el frio de los dedos delgados que se deslizaban inocentemente por su espalda._

Loki estaba allí siendo erótico sin darse cuenta, cualquiera se deleitaría de emoción por amanecer con semejante espécimen a su lado más de esa forma tan vehemente. ¿Quién sabe? Con tristeza pensaba, quizás otras mujeres o hombres habían tenido el privilegio de compartir la cama con ese amante de ensueño, disfrutando de cada delirante momento, cada segundo de pasión y peligro, mientras él debía compartir la cama con alguien que le veía como una reencarnación de alguien que abuso de su cuerpo.

Al menos él tenía algo que los "otros amantes" jamás podrían tener, el afecto y la devoción del príncipe. Loki le había confesado que él nunca besaba, ni abrazaba a sus amantes para que no se volviera personal y no hubiera sentimientos de por medio, esa era la principal razón por la que evitaba ser cariñoso y románico, simplemente no le importaba el amor, detestaba las caricias, las conmociones, ninguna vez hizo algo por cariño más bien era un egoísta que solo pensaba en su propio placer y no le interesaba nada más que olvidar su propio dolor utilizando el cuerpo de alguien más.

No solo el hechicero lo había admitido con sus palabras era realmente obvio que el esclavo no ambicionaba involucrarse con nadie románticamente si no exclusivamente de forma carnal, a lo mejor este tenia esos amantes porque le hacía falta amor, buscaba ese cariño en brazos de desconocidas sin nombre en una noche de furor sin embargo eso no llenaba el vació que sentía en su corazón como una carencia dolorosa, pretendía que fuese colmada con falso apego.

_Quizás él hechicero quería experimentar algo que lo hiciera sentir vivo._

_Quizás el hechicero no sabía amar._

Lo que estaba claro es que el príncipe no quería enamorarse, ni amar a nadie por eso evitaba encariñarse con los demás individuos y los alejaba antes de que estos se convirtieran en alguien especial para él porque tenía la creencia de que la traición más dolorosa siempre viene de personas en las que confías y aprecias, incluso con su amante mas fiero.

_No debía amar con todo su ser porque sufriría._

_El amor terminaba siendo su punto débil._

_El amor termina convirtiéndose en un dolor que rompe desde adentro hasta afuera._

Posiblemente el ex villano pensaba que el amor hace que los individuos se vuelvan débiles, el hechicero quería demostrar fuerza como una máscara que escondía su propia vulnerabilidad e inseguridad latente, no deseaba mostrar su alma desnuda con sus defectos, con su dolor.

Podía ser perjudicial para alguien que no confía en nadie mostrarse tal cual es, por temor a ser lastimado o a ser rechazado.

_El miedo hace estragos en las personas._

Thor sabía que Loki era misterioso, también mentiroso al ocultar siempre sus sentimientos, aunque bien era un exótico ser de pies a cabeza y peligroso en todo sentido, su aura emanaba poder, siempre era rudo con todos excepto con él, sus caricias eran suaves, su voz tentadora, era fuerte con una gracia y elegancia únicas, apasionado por naturaleza e inteligente. Cada vez se volvía más fascinante, esas facetas lindas de casanova, era seductor cuando dudaba, cuando le protegía, cuando era frio e indiferente y cuando era amable, hasta sus imperfecciones lo hacían interesante.

Ese príncipe caído que tenía a su lado quemaba su piel y congelaba su alma de anhelo, era a quien más amaba. Lo peor de todo es que él no sabía, no se daba cuenta de cuanto le quería, no se daba cuenta de lo mucho que pensaba en él, no se daba cuenta que lo miraba de reojo o que cada palabra la afectaba, la avergonzaba y a veces quería que el embaucador notara tan evidentes emociones sin embargo sabía que ese era un riesgo que no correría por miedo a perderlo.

Loki era amable capaz de sacrificarse por su bien, era todo lo que siempre quiso en un hombre y sin embargo era inalcanzable.

Inalcanzable vaya palabra que lastima como un amor imposible, platónico al cual amas con tanta intensidad y no puedes merecer jamás, ni siquiera poder tocar.

Inalcanzable es la palabra adecuada para representar su amor obsesivo por alguien que no le correspondía, que le veía como una reencarnación de su amo o amigo de la infancia incuso con emociones fraternales de un hermano o un amante que utilizaba su cuerpo para el placer.

Inverosímiles eran sus sentimientos nunca iban a llegar a alcanzar los del hechicero, aunque quería intentarlo al menos pasar tiempo con él, dejarse llevar por el momento tal vez recuperaría su memoria y volvería hacer como era antes, no obstante, de algo estaba seguro el amor no es efímero, es algo que se mantiene constante como una estaca en el corazón que daña tanto dentro como fuera del cuerpo, así se sentía Thor.

Ver al hechicero a su lado como una sombra protectora era una tortura, era un dolor sabiendo que lo tenía tan cerca pero tan lejos. ¿Cómo no enamorarse de él? Si era dulce, tierno y cuando sonría el mundo se detenía en un instante mágico de perfección entonces deseaba que esa sonrisa fuese debido a él.

_El hechicero seguía robándose cada una de las palpitaciones, cada suspiro y cada pensamiento sin pretender hacerlo_

Suspiro como un adolescente enamorado.

Anhelaba tanto que Loki fuese feliz, compartir su vida con él, tomarse de la mano, mirar hacia la misma dirección... Casi parecía delirante ante la idea del amor.

Alguien había entrado a la habitación y tosió disimuladamente sacando a Thor de su fantasía. El chico de inmediato se asustó cubriéndose con las cobijas como si estuviese desnudo o hubiese hecho algo inapropiado con su ardiente esclavo.

Una voz quebró el silencio– Que bien que ya despertaste.

Él miró a Stark que estaba sentado en un asiento y eso era vergonzoso, quería desaparecer claro que el inventor no parecía molestarle que Loki estuviese enrollado en esa cama con él como si fueran una pareja o algo así. Se preguntaba si Thor Odinson solía tener ese tipo de comportamiento, ya que eso explicaba porque Tony actuaba tan normal ante la situación. — Yo... Si... Ayer... No sé cómo...

La príncipe no sabía que decir, se mantenía nervioso, ni siquiera podía formular palabras de forma coherente mientras que estaba con el embaucador en esa pequeña cama, en una posición incómoda. Loki pensaba que la rubio era su almohada personal porque bien que lo apretaba contra él, sus piernas y brazos medios envueltos.

Así que trato de levantarse fracasando en el proceso, quedando en peores posturas y posiciones que no eran apropiadas. Al momento noto que no estaba en su habitación, era demasiado imprudente quedarse durmiendo con el embaucador en esas fachas en un lugar básicamente público.

Luchaba en vano por alejarse y no era porque no quería estar cerca de Loki, todo lo contrario, deseaba permanecer a su lado por siempre y precisamente ese era el problema disfrutaba ese contacto, no podía estar cerca de su dulce tentación si Stark estaba viéndolos, era como si de alguna forma él pudiera ver a través de los sentimientos de Thor

_El inventor iba a saber que él amaba a Loki_

La príncipe se sonrojo más que antes, el hechicero estaba casi encima de él, cualquier otra persona mal pensaría la situación y diría que ellos son amantes — ¿Por qué? Esto es algo incómodo...Yo... Se lo que piensas... Pero no es lo que parece.

_Thor trataba de justificar la situación como si fuera algo malo lo que estaba haciendo._

Tony era relajado sabía exactamente que, si decía alguna tontería o formaba alguna broma en ese momento, Chris no podría con la situación se bloquearía y necesitaba hablar con el chico antes de que Loki se marchara a Asgard. Si bien era imprudente discutir cosas serias mientras que el hechicero estuviese allí, necesitaba dejar todo claro, ya que no tendría otra oportunidad de conversar — Has pasado un tiempo desmayado, Luke ha estado muy preocupado por tu salud, el asunto de protegerte lo toma enserio y se ha descuidado un poco. Por eso deberías dejarlo dormir a tu lado, parece cómodo usándote como su peluche favorito.

—Si bueno...Yo quiero que él duerma solo que...— Thor balbució torpemente—

Stark noto el nerviosismo, la vergüenza. Le pareció innegable que él no era como su rencarnación, este pasaba abrazando descaradamente y mimando a Loki, solía ser exorbitantemente meloso mientras que el chico era tímido en el afecto probablemente deseaba poder ser expresivo, no sabía cómo o quizás le hacía falta confianza. —No creo que te moleste que Luke duerma contigo, diría que te gusta estar junto a él, quizás demasiado ¿Verdad?

La príncipe se empezó a ponerse rojo al quedar in fraganti.

Tony dijo sin rodeos —Voy a ser sincero contigo, lo has lastimado en el pasado, no quiero que vuelvas a hacerlo. Sé que Luke parece un tipo inquebrantable, alguien serio, insensible, peligroso, arrogante, a veces malvado y cruel pero detrás de ese duro exterior se encuentra un ser que solo quiere ser aceptado y amado. Lo aprecio porque es mi amigo, yo no soy alguien de sentimientos más bien de ocultarlos como él.

Chris amaba a Loki, nunca se lastima lo que se ama — Yo no voy a dañarlo, nunca haría nada para lastimarle.

_"A veces dañamos personas sin darnos cuenta, sin poder evitarlo y demasiado tarde nos damos cuenta de nuestro error, demasiado tarde cuando la amistad y el amor se rompen de tal forma que es imposible remediarlo."_

—El problema es que Luke es sensible, aunque no lo creas, se rompe con facilidad. Yo le hice daño, tu reencarnación también lo hizo, eso lo afecto mucho y no quiero que pase de nuevo porque entonces el dolor lo haría recaer en la maldad, quizás después de caer al fondo no pueda regresar. Esa es la razón por la que estamos teniendo esta conversación, quiero protegerlo de ti.

El príncipe entendía que el dolor, el rencor hacían que el hechicero tomara malas decisiones que terminaban destruyéndolo —Ya te lo dije, no sé lo que mi reencarnación hizo en el pasado pero lo que en mi concierne, yo nunca voy hacerle perjuicio.

Tony estaba siendo serio y eso era raro en alguien que usualmente era gracioso. – Sé que estás enamorado de él.

Él abrió los ojos inmensurablemente al escuchar eso de repente, miró a Loki por si acaso no estuviera dormido y luego a Tony. Entro en pánico por un momento sin saber que responder, como Stark decía cosas personales tan directas y en el instante menos adecuado cuando el embaucador podría escuchar su conversación, si este despertara.

No lo negó— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?

_¿Cómo no darse cuenta?_

_Si el mortal parecía destilar amor por doquier._

—Es fácil, ya que eres muy evidente Chris, tus ojos brillan cuando lo miras, sonríes mientras lo haces, si es algo empalagoso, empachoso todo ese amor y cupidos sobrevolando el arcoíris, corazones volando en el aire. Da algo de nauseas.

El chico se asustó. Con pánico, respirando agitadamente, preguntó — ¿Loki lo sabe? ¿Me descubrió?

Tony se rio ante la ironía de la vida — Es increíble que solo Loki piensa que lo ves de manera fraternal

El príncipe se puso más triste, acariciando descuidadamente el cabello negro del hechicero, mirándolo con gran cariño —Sé que es imposible.... Loki no siente lo mismo por mí, si tan solo me amara un poco de lo mucho que yo lo amo.

Sus esperanzas se quebraban como su voz —Aunque sé muy bien que algo entre él y yo nunca pasaría. Mi amor por él quema y duele. No puedo sopórtalo, esta situación es demasiado deprimente para mí, estoy cansado de fingir que mis sentimientos son fraternales cuando muero de deseos y amor por él, tengo tantos celos de mi rencarnación por tenerlo en su cama tan fácil sin enamorarse.

Hizo una pausa porque no quería llorar amargamente de frustración y melancolía —No sabes cómo se siente tener a la persona que amas enfrente cuidándote como si fueras importante, siendo tan lindo y tú en secreto anhelando su toque, con ganas que de pronto me mire solo a mí con ojos llenos de amor, me sonría... Quisiera no sentir esto en mi pecho y no sufrir porque él no me corresponde probablemente este enamorado de mi reencarnación... A veces pienso que estoy haciendo algo malo cada vez que lo miro y mi cuerpo se calienta, lo quiero tan mal

_¿Este sentir es un pecado?_

_Ni si quiera tengo una identidad definida, solo sé que Loki me acepta tal y como soy, eso es suficiente después de todo él se ha convertido en todo para mí._

—Luke te quiere mucho, deberías saberlo.

—No de la manera que quiero, no tan intensamente, no con desesperación... No me ama como yo a él y eso me lastima.

Tony trato de hablarle con sinceridad sobre todo porque sabía que el hechicero sentía una atracción fuerte sin embargo si se dejaba llevar por sus sentimientos, sufriría. Era eso egoísta querer proteger al embaucador significaba que Chris terminaría sufriendo por un amor no correspondido—Entiendo tus sentimientos descontrolados de adolecente enamorado si bien creo que es mejor que lo analices... Si lo amas debes tener en consideración lo que Loki siente también, no solo pensar en ti si no en él. No has pensado ¿Qué pasa si se enamora de ti? ¿Qué pasa si recuperas tu memoria y ya no lo vez de la misma forma?

Thor susurro amargamente —Yo lo amo, nunca dejaría de amarlo solo tengo miedo de su rechazo, de perderlo

_De que se vaya como agua entre sus dedos._

_Prefería amarle en silencio que perderlo._

—Él no te rechazaría. — Dijo Tony. Sabiendo muy bien que su amigo estaba cayendo en el amor, enamorándose poco a poco de la rencarnación del trueno.

La príncipe pensaba que no la rechazaría porque no podía hacerlo, el hechicero se veía obligado a obedecer comandos, una palabra y él sería suyo al menos su cuerpo y voluntad. —Lo sé, por la maldición él debe complacer mis exigencias.

—No puedes obligar alguien a amarte, lo digo por experiencia propia. Por eso si él se enamora de ti, será porque eso quiere, no por una orden.

—Yo comprendo el porqué de esta charla...Sé que quieres protegerlo, sé que si recupero la memoria hay un porcentaje de mi corazón siga latiendo por él, pero no lo recuerde quizás este sentimiento se pierda entre las emociones de príncipe de Asgard. Tienes razón sobre esa situación sin embargo Loki no me ama de la misma forma ¿Cómo entonces lo lastimaría?

_Volveríamos hacer lo que solíamos ser._

—Porque hay un porcentaje de que él se enamore de ti. No entiendes la gravedad de la situación....

Él sonrió animado como si la felicidad le cayera del cielo — ¿Lo crees? Si el me ama sería feliz completamente, si tengo, aunque sea una esperanza.

Luego de emocionado que estaba se quedó callado, siendo pesimista — No lo creo es demasiado bueno para ser verdad, de seguro alguien como Loki tiene a alguien.

Tony sonrió – No tiene a nadie, él es un lobo solitario, le gusta tener sexo sin compromiso si bien no estado con nadie después o cuando estaba con Thor.

Chris pensaba seriamente que Loki estaba solo por culpa del príncipe tronador— De seguro mi reencarnación no dejo que se estableciera con todo eso de ser su esclavo, ya que debía dedicarse solo a servirle o tenia tanto sexo con el que no podía con nadie más. ¿Es malo sentirme feliz de que no tenga a nadie?

—Bueno tiene sentido, ya que eso significa que posees una oportunidad con él, quizás tú seas ese alguien especial que conquiste a ese lobo solitario y endulces su amargado corazón por cursi que suena eso.... Cuando viniste aquí por primera vez, pensaba que eras una molestia porque Loki se desviva por ti y te protegía de más.

Tony añadió – Creí que yo debía sanar las heridas de juego de renos por ser su mejor amigo, pero me equivoqué él no me necesita a mi si no a tu alma. He cambiado de idea con respecto a ti creo que eres el indicado para ayudarlo aun si recuperas la memoria, Thor sigue siendo el lugar al cual regresar y apoyarse, eres importante para Luke.

 _ " _ _Aunque yo sea su amigo point break es su familia, es su hogar, eso significas para él."_

La príncipe murmuro— Supongo que Thor también es especial para él, pero tú eres su amigo por eso te pregunto. ¿Crees que si le digo que lo amo se va enojar conmigo? Quiero declararme, decirle lo que siento antes de volver a ser el príncipe de Asgard

—Dudo que se vaya a enojar, él puede llegar a enamorarse de ti como ya te dije varias veces y ese es el problema si lo ilusionas, se aman y después recuperas la memoria ¿Qué va a pasar? Thor tenía una relación sexual pero no era romántica, su relación no era de amor si no pasión.

_Lo estarías usándolo por un momento para apartarlo de forma cruel cuando recuperes la memoria._

_¿Eso es lo que quieres?_

_Romperle el corazón_

La príncipe dijo con convicción —No sé qué va a pasar, yo creo que si bien yo sea Thor Odinson siempre voy a tener estos sentimientos por Loki, nada va a cambiar.

—¿Qué pasa si no? - pregunto Tony—

_Vas a lastimarlo por un egoísta amor._

Thor lo analizo quizás era mejor que sus sentimientos quedaran en secreto —Entonces callarían mis sentimientos, los guardaría en lo profundo de mi corazón, aunque eso me lastime. Ya te dije que no quiero que Loki sufra por mi causa y si lo nuestro es imposible será mejor que se quede así

Antes de que la rubio añadiera algo más, Loki empezó a despertar, todas las cobijas fueron cayendo deslizándose sobre ese torso desnudo, el hechicero era tan sexy con ese pelo salvaje y apariencia desordenada. Este recostó en la cama sin sospechar nada de esa conversación, probablemente si se hubiera hecho el dormido habría escuchado muchas cosas interesantes.

El hechicero con una sonrisa seductora mostrando suma despreocupación, se quedó viendo a Thor que estaba cerca suyo como si estuvieren pegados de forma íntima y luego miro a Tony. Él pensó que Loki iba a decir algo sobre esa incómoda situación pero este actuó con normalidad acurrucándose un poco más a su lado luego con tranquilidad dijo — No te quedes sentado Antony, ve a traer mi desayuno.

—Te he estado obligando toda la semana a comer, me rechazas y ahora si quieres.

—Estoy algo débil, necesito mis energías de vuelta.

Tony rio con picardía, ignorando al príncipe—El cap me dijo que tenías una fórmula secreta para despertar a _point break_

El hechicero había conseguido lo que quería al final, despertar a su amado durmiente—En realidad funciono bastante bien mi plan, claro me hizo perder energía en el proceso. Por desgracia no estoy acostumbrado a ese tipo de magia...

Chris sintió curiosidad — ¿Tú me despertaste?

—Sí, emplee magia blanca para despertarte y no es algo que use seguido, ya que es muy difícil para mí, requiere un nivel alto de sentimentalismo inútil, concentración y energía. Por eso no empleo ese tipo de magia generalmente...— Dijo Loki, no contando acerca de su beso robado

Ni Tony, ni Chris entendieron de qué hablaba, pero eligieron no decir nada al respecto. Después de un momento de silencio el hechicero agrego descortésmente– Bueno Antony, ya te vas.

—Me estas echando para quedarte solo con tu novio. Me siento herido...—Agrego Tony, fingiendo teatralmente agonía

Loki lo estrecho un poco más en un medio abrazo—Deja de estar celoso hojalata. Además, Chris y yo debemos hablar a solas.

—Sí, si...Toda la conversación de que se tienen que ir a Asgard. Me voy entonces su majestad Laufeyson.

El príncipe contesto—Ya te dije que no me digas así y parece que no conoces la privacidad, señor Stark

—Estoy en mi casa, hago lo que quiero y si pretendes desayunar levántate o dile a tu novio que te alimente, de por si Point Break siempre te cuidaba como si fueras un bebé apenas no te daba comida en la boca; él puede hacer lo mismo — Dijo Antony mientras se retiraba

Thor estaba avergonzado de seguro Loki actuaba como si él fuera el Odinson, con tanta confianza y soltura.

Él se volvió— Me alegro de quedespertaras, me costó mucho trabajo utilizar magia blanca en ti y no sabía si iba a funcionar, pensé que te quedarías durmiendo por mucho más tiempo.

La rubio estaba agradecido por todo lo que el hechicero había hecho por él —Gracias a ti, gracias por quedarte conmigo, despertarme y no dejarme solo.

—Ya te dije que haría cualquier cosa por protegerte no porque es mi obligación, sino porque quiero. —Respondió con seguridad el príncipe.

Chris decidió preguntar sobre lo que había dicho Tony, de que debían irse a Asgard — ¿Es cierto lo que dijo Stark? ¿Nos iremos a Asgard?

—Es verdad, debemos ir a Asgard. Parece que el éter te está haciendo daño y quizás Odin tenga la solución al problema.

La príncipe bajo la mirada, estaba pensando sobre la conversación que tuvo con Tony y este tenía razón sobre ir con calma en el asunto, pensar fríamente y no dejarse llevar por sus emociones y hormonas. Aun no sabía si decirle a Loki sobre sus sentimientos clandestinos quizás era mejor dejar las cosas de esa manera primordialmente porque él recuperaría su vida como Thor y quizás el príncipe de Asgard no apetecía a Loki con tanta intensidad, sabía que había deseos sexuales, pero no un amor romántico.

_Cuando volviera hacer Thor original ¿Seguiría amando a su hechicero?_

No sabía que sentía el tronador por Loki, se notaba que lo quería tanto como para dar su vida por la de este y lo deseaba porque dormían juntos quizá el príncipe del trueno le amaba de una forma distinta a la suya que adoraba cada parte de él.

Chis solo había conocido al príncipe toda su vida a través de los sueños del tronador, en cambio el Odinson había vivido toda su vida con Loki.

_No eran los mismos sentimientos._

_Thor creció con él, corrió por los pasillos del castillo, jugo y fue su amigo mientras él no tuvo esa suerte._

Loki había comentado que las personalidades Odinson y Chris se mezclarían y él volvería a ser Thor Odinson. No sabía si tendría los mismos sentimientos.

¿Dos tipos de amores se unirían en uno?

Uno sexual y otro amoroso.

_Acaso sus sentimientos quedarían absorbidos por los del tronador o viceversa._

— ¿Qué pasa con mí me memoria? — Pregunto

El hechicero sonaba amargo por eso, tomo la barbilla del mortal para que este lo mirara—No te preocupes, pronto recuperaras los recuerdos, dejaras de ser un mortal, volverás hacer "mi hermano adoptivo master" y te quitaremos el éter que es lo que te causa daño. Hare todo lo que está en mis manos para que estés bien, para que todo vuelva a la normalidad.

– Loki yo no sé nada de Asgard, no conozco y eso me pone nervioso, reconozco que siento temor de ir allí.

—¿De qué tienes miedo? Yo estaré contigo.

Thor tenía aprensión de aventurarse a un planeta desconocido, donde se supone vivía su familia— Yo confió en ti, por eso acepto ir a Asgard después de todo ahí es donde pertenezco solo que es algo apresurado....

Loki se levantó de repente, aunque estaba algo débil – Debemos irnos pronto por tu seguridad. Sería mejor ahora mismo entre más rápido mejor, no podemos perder tiempo.

Este empezó a caminar a la dirección opuesta hasta que el príncipe lo detuvo tomándolo de la muñeca —Espera, espera. No vamos a irnos ahora mismo, debo despedirme de los niños y...

El encantador hombre parecía un poco desesperado—Está bien voy a ir contigo, te despides de todos y luego a Asgard

Thor se puso feliz, lleno de emoción de que Loki le acompañaría a visitar el orfanato — ¿En serio? ¿Iras conmigo? Te va a gustar el lugar, los niños son como mi familia y....

El hechicero estaba débil y casi cae de bruces en el suelo por suerte la príncipe lo atajo antes de caerse, dándose cuenta de que su estado era algo frágil y vulnerable. — ¿Estas bien?

Loki trataba de estabilizarse, fingiendo que no se sentía mareado – Necesito recuperar energía, solo eso.... Todo está bien

La príncipe preocupado descubrió que el hechicero se encontraba mal por su culpa —Así que esa magia blanca te daña.

—No he comido mucho— Trato de aparentar el tramposo

El mortal entendió lo que estaba pasando, Loki se había quedado con él todo el tiempo sin moverse, ni dormir, ni alimentarse sanamente, se había excedido. Ese era un lindo y tonto detalle — ¿Por mi causa?

El hechicero orgulloso, contesto desviando la mirada –No es tu culpa, no tiene nada que ver contigo.

—Me diste energía ¿No es así? Puedo sentirla, es una sensación cálida que hace cosquillas y como no has comido por cuidarme te encuentras mal. No tenías que hacer eso por mí, no era necesario.

El susurro casi sin fuerzas para hablar —Hay que hacer sacrificios...

El príncipe lo sentó en la cama y se arrodillo para mirarlo a los ojos como si le estuviera hablando con un pequeño niño, le dio la mano para que este sintiera seguridad –Loki, escúchame con atención. Tú eres importante en mi vida, yo no quiero que nada te pase, menos que hagas sacrificios por mi causa.

El príncipe de hielo estaba pálido, su voz sonaba desesperada —Debemos volver a Asgard, no quiero perderte Chris, no quiero. No me importa sacrificarme, no pretendo que pase como la última vez y mueras en mis brazos, no lo soportaría...No otra vez, eso me destruiría.

El joven trato de hacerlo entender —Yo tampoco quiero verte mal ¿Cómo vas a protegerme si no puedes ni sostenerte? Por favor, trata de cuidarte más, hazlo por mí.

— ¿Es una orden?

La rubio sonrió con ternura —Sí, el master quiere que su príncipe no se maté, ni se haga daño por protegerlo, aspira que el príncipe viva por él, no que muera por su culpa.

Loki a lo mejor estaba enojado con el tronador por morirse o la fiebre hacía que dijera cosas sin pensar. — Es irónico sabes, yo también quería que Thor viviera por mí, no que muriera. No siempre consigues lo que quieres, él me dejo y no le importo nada más que protegerme sin embargo.... Me abandono en este mundo cruel, fue un egoísta, no tenía que morir.

El tomo aire y se levantó caminando hacia el baño. No quería ser vulnerable, ese no era su estilo. Apretó los puños y gruño – Me dejo solo, yo soy de su propiedad ¿Por qué tenía que ser un estúpido sentimental? Debió dejarme morir, yo lo merecía, yo no valgo nada, tenía que.... Salvarme, tenía que jugar a ser el maldito héroe.

_Un rey salvando la vida de su escavo._

_Un rey sacrificándose por una escoria sin valor._

Crhis fue valiente, no podía ver a su amado sufriendo sin hacer nada para consolarlo, es por eso que lo abrazo por detrás, su cara toco la espalda del hechicero y se atrevió a decir—Ahora estoy viviendo por ti. Ya no estás solo, yo estoy contigo.

—No voy a permitir que mueras otra vez, eres mi luz, por esa razón no puedo vivir sin ti, siento que muero cuando tú no estás en mi vida, quizás me volví demasiado dependiente a tu cuidado porque en el instante que te perdí mi corazón se quebró en mil pedazos y ya no conseguí seguir adelante...No fui capaz de superar el dolor que me absorbía, pensé que enloqueciera hasta que volviste a mí, no voy a perderte de nuevo. — Loki dijo con pesar.

El príncipe quería reconfortarlo, lo abrazo con más fuerza —Voy a cuidar de ti, como Thor Odinson lo hacía aún más que eso nunca voy a dejarte de nuevo, siempre voy a estar a tu lado.

_Sintió que Loki dejo de estar tenso, suspiro con una remembranza y tristeza evidente, el príncipe se dio cuenta que esas palabras de seguridad que acaba de expresar con sinceridad, él las necesitaba escuchar._

* * *

11 desperdidas

* * *

Posteriormente el hechicero tuvo que descansar y recuperar sus energías pérdidas o mejor dicho fue obligado por los vengadores a hacerlo, ya que este se negaba a tal acto de ocio en tiempo de crisis.

Cuando se recuperó completamente después de unos días pudo cumplir con una cita junto a Thor o mejor dicho "Acompañar al joven príncipe para despedirse de sus amigos" como Loki lo llamaba puesto que no sabía que era una "cita" realmente. Las diferencias culturales entre universos eran estrechas y resultaban muy diferentes al tratar.

Muy pronto se irían a Asgard, si bien el hechicero quería marcharse lo más pronto posible.

Chris pretendía despedirse del mundo que la vio nacer, no era fácil para él renunciar a todo por recobrar la memoria y volver a la vida de aquel magnate príncipe del trueno, aunque ya había tenido sueños de Asgard y del exótico gigante de hielo, toda su existencia fue colmada de memorias rotas de él y sentimientos nostálgicos.

Además, el príncipe tenía pendiente esa promesa de liberar al tramposo de las cadenas que lo ataban y lo haría. Suficiente castigo siendo un esclavo y obedecer al tronador, humillándose enfrente de todos para servirle.

Quizás Loki había actuado mal no obstante todos merecían una segunda oportunidad y él estaba dispuesto a dársela.

Por eso sería digno de ser Thor Odinson.

Digna de proteger su amor imposible.

**El ultimo día en Midgard**

Sentados en una banca magenta en un remoto parque cerca de un lago se encontraban nuestros protagonistas, el viento movía los árboles provocando que el cerezo cayera lentamente haciendo el ambiente más romántico y pacífico.

La cercanía de sus rostros, los latidos de dos corazones que palpitaban a un mismo ritmo, las flores abatían en la cabellera dorada, Loki se las quitaba suavemente, era ese un momento mágico y especial.

Chris había comprado algunas semillas para tirarlas a las palomas que volaban a su alrededor y estas se acercaban para alimentarse.

—No deberías invocar a esas patéticas ratas voladoras—Añadió algo enfadado Loki

El chico sonrió –No son ratas voladoras, son palomas

—¿Por qué las personas compran comida para atraer a esas criaturas?

— ¿No te gustan las aves? — Añadió mientras se reía del príncipe— Mira este es un ejercicio de confianza pones comida cerca de ti y poco a poco la paloma confía en ti como para tomar las semillas de tu mano.

Loki contesto analizando la situación — Es una manera de manipulación de parte tuya porque quieres sentir que tienes el poder de dominarlas cuando en realidad ellas son las que te dominan a ti, ya que ganan el alimento y tú pierdes dinero.

—Pero deben confiar en ti para tomar las semillas. Piensas mucho las cosas solo disfruta el momento, déjate llevar

—La confidencia no es fácil de lograr, esta no es una verdadera confianza únicamente es manipulación para principiantes.

Thor respondió— ¿Quieres intentarlo?

—No creo que esto sea funcional...— El jotun quería negarse, aunque bien sabía que no era posible.

La príncipe tomo la mano de Loki con delicadeza poniendo algunas semillas en la palma de su mano de este –Ahora ponla cerca del suelo

Ninguna paloma llegaba y eso enojo al gigante de hielo— Esto no está funcionando.

—Ten paciencia. — Añadió suavemente

Thor rego toda la comida para aves y las palomas llenaron a su alrededor— No debiste hacer eso. —Dijo amargado el príncipe

Mientras el rubio se reía de él, era una cosa muy graciosa ver a ese supuesto villano tan frustrado. – Parece que les agradas

Loki trataba de ahuyentar todos esos animales molestos—Eso no es gracioso.

—Lo es para mí –Se carcajeo el mortal— ¿Quieres un helado? Allí hay una heladería.

—Una de esas cosas frías como hielo que se come.

Era una afirmación evidente—No me digas que no lo has probado.

—En la torre de los vengadores comía muchas cosas extrañas, eso fue hace mucho tiempo cuando Thor...Estaba vivo

El muchacho noto esa voz amarga del príncipe de hielo entonces se aferró a él siendo valiente para tomar mano y lo jalo hacia donde estaba la tienda de helados más cercana.

Se acercó al establecimiento –Quiero un helado de vainilla y ¿tu Loki?

—Uno de chocolate, supongo

Pagaron los helados mientras caminaban iban comiéndose felices el postre–Vainilla ¿eh?

—¿Nunca has probado este sabor?

—De hecho no.

Thor le dio un poco del helado que él tenía embarrando todo al embaucador- ¿Te gusta?

Este saboreo el helado como si fuesen los labios de su amado—Sabe bien, aunque me gusta más de este sabor.

La príncipe se ilumino caminando más deprisa —Hoy vamos a ir al orfanato, estoy feliz de que me hayas acompañado.

—No tengo nada que hacer, se supone que debes ordenarme como la master que eres. Así que yo haré todo lo que me pidas.

—Ya te dije que no voy a ordenarte nada....

Loki con picardía contesto —Así que ¿me dejas portarme mal?

—Tan poco exageres, no te permito hacer nada malo.

—Ya estas actuando como mí hermano

— ¿Voy por buen camino entonces? — murmuro para sí mismo.

Thor paso por una tienda comercial sus ojos brillaban cuando vio un cuaderno de dibujo y todos esos colores, pinceles, materiales.... Estaba tan interesado en los matices, en esos lienzos blancos esperando ser pintados, esperando que su mente creara un mundo de color imaginación en ellos.

El hechicero noto ese gran entusiasmo que tenía el mortal por el arte —De verdad te gusta esas actividades que hacen los mortales. Siempre has sido apasionado, recuerdo cuando decías voy a matar a ese dragón y lo hacías con gran felicidad.

La príncipe estaba algo melancólico —Pero no me gusta matar dragones, ese era tu hermano...El arte es mi vida ¿Crees que perderé eso cuando recupere la memoria? ¿Me seguirá gustando pintar?

Loki sonrió tratando de no preocuparlo — Así como te gusta la vainilla, te seguirá gustando el arte aun cuando tu memoria regrese y empieces a matar dragones de nuevo.

_¿Me seguirás gustando tú? — se preguntó_

Caminaron por mucho tiempo y el embaucador miraba lo feliz que era Chris, parecía relucir todo el lugar de un entusiasmo segador. Disfrutaba pasar tiempo con él, dejando de ser el protector fiel esclavo, olvidando por un momento su triste pasado.

El chico era un mortal simple, sin complicaciones únicamente se dejaba llevar por su pasión, siendo esta el arte. Quería tener esa aptitud, vivir en la libertad de la misma forma que quiso ser igual al príncipe tronador, un sol brillante en medio de la oscuridad. Siempre terminaba teniendo esa admiración por el alma del trueno casi se convertía en un sentimiento doloroso.

Llegaron al orfanato demasiado pronto de seguro porque iban teniendo una emocionante conversación en todo el camino como si fuesen los mejores amigos, Loki era inteligente, astuto y eso le agradaba al joven.

Había empatía entre ellos.

Una conexión especial.

Chris saludo a todos los del orfanato con gran emoción, generalmente iba a allí muy seguido, pero como habían surgido problemas con esos extraños seres que le querían hacer daño y el inconveniente con el éter, no pudo volver a visitarlos y ahora debía despedirse de quienes apreciaba. No ambicionaba que les pasara nada malo por su culpa, ya que últimamente atraía monstruos y espeluznantes elfos oscuros. Al mismo tiempo les extrañaba, ellos eran su familia.

Una señora administradora del lugar dijo al ver a Loki— ¿Quién es este jovencito tan guapo?

Thor, haciendo un gesto tímido con sus manos – Yo.... De hecho, es mi herman...

_¿Hermano?_

_¿Hermano adoptivo?_

_¿Qué se supone debo decir?_

El príncipe no la dejo terminar— Soy su novio. Me llamo Tom; es un placer conocerle, Chris me hablado mucho de este lugar.

La príncipe se sorprendió y miro el suelo sin saber que estaba pasando ¿Por qué Loki diría eso?

—Wow te conseguiste a un buen muchacho, te felicito— dijo giñando el ojo la señora

—Si.... Yo....

Habla Thor di algo, no quedes como una torpe ante tu amor platónico- pensó el rubio

El príncipe al escuchar al chico tartamudeando y realmente avergonzado, le dio la mano—Vamos cariño.

Thor contesto de modo que nadie más pidiera oír— ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—¿Quieres que le diga que soy Loki tu hermano adoptivo, el que trato de dominar el mundo? De seguro te creerán sobre todo la parte que eres la reencarnación del trueno. —Dijo en un murmullo disimulado para que nadie más pudiese escucharlos

El rubio estaba avergonzado—No... Solo que...Novio ósea ni saben que me gustan los hombres.

—¿Acaso te molesta que haya dicho que soy tu novio?

"Es tan terrible así que no soportas ni si quiera en una fantasía sin sentido que yo sea tu pareja"- pensó Loki

Chris en cambio quería desesperadamente ser su novio e irónicamente era un falso amante. Aun le sorprendía que él pensaba que no le amaba si no podía sacárselo de la cabeza —No me molesta. Está bien, confió en ti

Loki entonces se inclinó besando casi en la comisura de esos labios dejando al rubio hiperventilado, sintiendo un dolor de estómago, una corriente eléctrica que recorría todo cuerpo, sentía que iba desmayarse en ese instante por tal contacto.

_"Desearía que fuéramos novios de verdad"_

_"No una mentira."_

Los niños al ver a Thor corrieron hacia él para abrazarlo. Este estaba feliz de verlos de nuevo— ¿Cómo están?

—¿Quién es él?—gritaron en coro—

—Es bastante lindo, tiene unos hermosos ojos verdes. ¿Es tu novio?

—Si...Yo... Si es mi novio se llama Tom, Tom ellos son mi familia.

Loki no sabía interactuar con niños así que asistió algo tímido e incómodo ante tal situación.

—Wow que alto, ¿Es tu príncipe azul?

—Si él es mi príncipe azul, también es un encantador mago ¿Quieres enseñarles lo que sabes hacer?

El hechicero no quería, era muy antipático para acercarse no obstante las órdenes de su master eran absolutas, le correspondía obedecer. Así que preparo algo de magia para entretener, ahora se convertía en un payaso. ¡Oh Loki que bajo has caído! —se dijo para sí mismo

—¿Qué haces?

El embaucador empezó a ser trucos básicos de magia, los niños estaban asombrados y encantos por la magia verde que fluía en el aire. Era extraño tener tanta atención en Asgard los hechiceros se veían opacados por los guerreros sin embargo esos mortales lo miraban con admiración como si fuese algo sorprendente cuando solo era una pequeña muestra de su poder.

—No es genial, mi novio también sabe contar cuentos

El embaucador frunció el ceño, ya estaba aprovechándose de sus buenas intenciones— Si, príncipe Tom queremos que nos cuentes un cuento — Gritaron en coro los tiernos infantes.

El travieso cerró los ojos e imágenes salieron por doquier asimilaba el 3D, empezó contando una hermosa historia de él y Thor cuando estaba pequeños, un suceso lleno de aventuras, de acción, de peligro, de cuando ellos eran amigos y trabajaban en equipo.

Los niños estaban entusiasmados con el hechicero, no lo querían dejar ir. Al final se tuvieron que esperar a que los pequeños infantes se durmieran para poder retirarse y prometiendo que volverían.

Se despidieron para luego retirarse. El chico le sonrió – No sabía que eras tan bueno con los niños

—Yo tampoco. — Dijo Loki que parecía de buen humor porque por primera vez en su vida sintió que alguien lo mirara con esos ojos brillantes cargados de admiración, como si fuese una estrella brillante en la inmensidad, toda su vida se vio opacado por una luz intensa puesto que era comparado con los guerreros, no era tan interesante sin embargo ese día había brillado.

...

Thor decidió ir a despedirse de su mejor amiga Darcy Lewis, dado que no la había vuelto a ver desde hace mucho tiempo. Fueron a su casa cuando él abrió la puerta se encontraba en piyama de inmediato fue abrazar a su amigo y se saludaron con euforia —Hola amiguis ¿Qué haces aquí? Tiempo sin verte.

—He estado bien, muchas cosas han pasado por eso no he podido contactarte. Pero decidí pasar a verte porque me voy con él.

En ese momento Darcy volvió a ver a Loki de pies a cabeza y toco el pecho de este —Wow No puede ser el tipo de las pinturas es real, yo que pensaba que estabas loco.

—Sí, es una larga historia de hecho todos mis sueños y pinturas que hice son reales. — confeso con confianza la rubio

_Todos son recuerdos del rubio quiso decir, eran memorias perdidas en el tiempo y quizás volverían a él._

La chica distraída murmuro –Bueno pasen, pasen.

—Venimos solo a despedirme de ti, eres mi amiga y es probable que no nos volvamos a ver.

—No digas eso por supuesto que nos vamos a volver a ver. Más bien cuéntame ¿Qué paso?

Chris conto toda la historia sin detallar su amor por el príncipe, era mejor ocultar deseos intensos por cierto embaucador.

—Apenas estaba haciendo algo de comer

— Si quieren puedo preparar la cena— Señalo Chris

— Bueno tú tienes manos de ángel cocinas deliciosos manjares mejores que los míos. Siempre se me quema todo lo que toco.

Él sonrió – Entonces manos a la obra. Te va a gustar mi delicioso especial Loki

El embaucador estaba aburrido, ni si quiera le interesaba esa conversación, se fue para afuera donde había un balcón con una hermosa vista y se detuvo a pensar en que regresaría a Asgard después de tanto tiempo.

La príncipe se fue a la cocina para preparar la cena con familiaridad.

Darcy Lewis le ayudo sin embargo cuando pasaba por la habitación, sintió que alguien la jalo para afuera y la pego contra la pared de forma violenta, resulto ser ese hechicero de los ojos verdes ardientes.

El gruño con furia aplastándola con agresión — ¿Qué haces aquí Amora?

Loki la había descubierto fácilmente puesto que mujer también era una hechicera así que tan solo con distinguir el aroma de la magia era suficiente para reconocerse a través de los disfraces.

—Soy amiga de Thor, ¿acaso no lo ves? — Dijo burlonamente la encantadora.

El hechicero era muy brusco con esta, le agarró del cuello pasando sus dedos por sus mejillas de forma agresiva—Por eso estas aquí fingiendo amistad, para espiarlo descaradamente

—¿No haces tú lo mismo? — Contesto con perspicacia la mujer

El travieso se acercó para intimidarla más —Pero yo soy su protector, él es mi master. Mi deber es servirle, eso lo sabes mejor que nadie.

Amora se quitó de su agarre y camino hacia el balcón dándole la espalda– Nunca lo espere de ti Loki, de todas las personas jamás imagine que... Te llegarías a enamorar de un mortal.

El hechicero no se molestó en negarlo simplemente desvió la mirada, no iba a mentir, no con Amora que lo conocía tan bien, no cuando la verdad era tan incuestionable. — ¿Soy tan obvio? Siempre fue fácil mentir para mí, engañar a las personas era un pasatiempo, ocultar mis sentimientos una costumbre sin embargo es difícil esconder mi amor.

Amora y Loki eran muy unidos, se puede decir que camaradas o aliados cercanos—Es porque te conozco, por eso puedo ver a través de tu mascara de indiferencia, lo miras como si fuese el único en tu vida que te da un motivo para existir, es tan evidente que lo quieres, esa mirada apasionada que te traes combinada con un cariño especial, quieres protegerlo y conservarlo para ti...

Ella suspiro pensativa — Es la primera vez que distingo esa mirada llena de amor, una ternura y devoción de tal modo que anhelaras cada instante con él. Que profundo sentimiento puedes hundirte en él ¿Jamás pensé que caerías tan bajo embaucador?

Loki no sabía cómo explicarlo—Supongo que simplemente paso, no lo pude evitar. Estos extraños sentimientos empezaron a crecer en mí.

Amora murmuro con preocupación—Odin no le va a gustar esto.

El tramposo suspiro—Lo se... Sé que es imposible

— No es lo peor, él está enamorado de ti

—Lo dudo— Añadió el príncipe con melancolía

La encantadora se había dado cuenta desde hace mucho tiempo que el rubio amaba a Loki con toda su alma –No seas idiota, deja de negar algo tan indudable. ¿Porque crees que tiene pinturas de ti por toda la casa? No solo le atraes, está obsesionado. Me atrevo a decir que ese chico te ama mucho más de lo que tú a él.

Loki sabía que el tronador volvería y no tendría posibilidades, no creía que el alma del trueno se enamorara de él —Y si estuviese enamorado de mi ¡Qué importa! Va volver a ser Thor ¿Cómo puedo tener estos sentimientos? ¿Cómo mi hermano va corresponder el amor que me lleva al abismo del anhelo y la necesidad? Puede que haya dormido con el muchas veces, pero no tengo su corazón.

—Me sorprende que no te aproveches

El jotun contesto indiferente como si fuera obvio —Él es importante para mí, no haría nada malo. ¿Para qué usar su cuerpo si no puedo tener su amor? Me va pasar como la última vez, no cometeré el mismo error dos veces

La encantadora estaba intranquila si Odin se enterara de esas pasiones prohibidas del embaucador, no sabía lo que le podría hacer, pero no sería nada bueno. Era indiscutible que ese amor no iba a llegar a ninguna parte —Tienes razón. Sera mejor que no te enamores más, olvídate de él. Como amiga te lo digo puedes gustarle cualquier persona en los nueve reinos, pero ¿Thor? Es lo más inalcanzable e imposible que pudiste encontrar. Te apoye cuando tenían sexo, porque al final solamente era diversión si bien este es un nuevo nivel, amor es una palabra mayor.

Loki entendía la gravedad del asunto, el amor había llegado a su vida cuando menos se lo esperaba—No tiene nada de malo, no es inmoral, no es que fuéramos realmente hermanos, la sangre no nos une más bien nos separa. La razón por la cual jamás podremos estar juntos es porque Odin no le gustaría que Thor se involucre con un gigante de hielo. Nunca aceptaría una relación entre nosotros, lo más seguro es que me separaría de él, aunque no puede porque estoy atado a su alma como un esclavo.

Amora intento hacer que este entrara en razón. Enamorarse del heredero se convertiría en un suicidio—Que no vez que es tu "hermano" maldita sea, aunque este en ese cuerpo que te despierta el deseo, controla tus instintos sé que la anhelas, piensa bien lo que haces. Odin te va desterrar si solo ves a Thor de una manera no fraternal, si solo se entera de tus emociones no sé qué pueda pasarte.

Loki ya había caído preso de su amor. Estaba enrollado en esa sensación de tocar el cielo con una sonrisa—Entiendo los peligros. Para mi resulta imposible olvidar este estúpido y autodestructivo sentimiento, no puedo dejar de sentir esto en mi pecho, él es lo único que pienso, yo lo amo tanto y no puedo evitarlo soy capaz de ocultarlo porque es mi naturaleza ser mentiroso. El padre de todos se dará cuenta tarde o temprano y no sé qué podrá pasarme de seguro me va a linchar y peor aún si Thor recupera su memoria...

—Sera mejor que esto se quede en secreto, procura no enamorarlo, aunque ya lo está me refiero a cuando recupere la memoria deja que las cosas sean como antes.

El encantador amargamente contesto – No me va forma romántica, no podría soportar ser su amante si no hay amor, antes era capaz de hacerlo, pero ahora mis sentimientos no son únicamente de lujuria.

La encantadora supo que podía pasar, el tronador era muy cariñoso y amoroso con el hechicero podía caer en el amor también— Por favor Loki, prométeme que no vas a enamorar a Thor cuando vuelva a ser él.

—Sé que él nunca aceptaría como pareja, mi amor está destinado a ser no correspondido, doloroso e inverosímil. Odin se volvería loco si supiera lo que siento por él

—Tienes una reputación que mantener, nunca van a permitir una relación entre ustedes dos aunque sea algo reciproco

—Soy un esclavo, no tengo reputación.

— Thor si la tiene. ¿Crees que te dejaran involucrarte en una relación seria con tu supuesto "hermano"? Aun cuando él sea una mortal y tú seas un gigante de hielo. Simplemente vas a salir perdiendo.

Amora tenía razón era un escavo no tenía derechos ni nada por el estilo, pero el tronador podía perder su credibilidad por su culpa

—Al menos estas a salvo en manos de alguien que te ama de verdad. Thor nunca te haría daño, si quisiera estar contigo no habría persona que pudiera interferir en ese amor. Quizás envidiaba eso de ti, él siempre te quería tanto y te protegió.

—No te preocupes Amora. Mi amor prohibido se va quedar en el silencio, no me voy aprovechar del mortal; sería más doloroso si pudiese tenerlo y luego se me escapara de entre las manos. Thor va volver a ser lo que era y al menos tendré su cuerpo de nuevo, me conformare con el hueco que usa para liberar sus preocupaciones

La encantadora contesto —Lamento lo que paso.

—Fue difícil soportarlo, gracias por cuidar del mortal, si trataste de hacer que me olvidara y quisiera alguien más era lo mejor. Yo lo hubiese dejado en paz si bien eso me doliera con tal de verlo feliz, pero es mi deber protegerlo y eso hare incluso de mí mismo.

Amora se dio cuenta que el embaucador verdaderamente se había enamorado—Él no te olvido, no tuvo una novia porque solo piensa en ti. Esto es peligroso, nunca pensé que esta situación iba a llegar a pasar, se salió de mis manos este asunto.

—Ya sé que el padre de todos te envió

La mujer trato de explicar al hechicero lo que había pasado—Si Odin me mando para vigilarlo, cuando me di cuenta que tenía sentimientos por ti traté de evitarlo, no pude Loki, él te miraba en sus sueños, en recuerdos del pasado y no sé cómo simplemente empezó a dibujarte y hablar demás, entonces sonreía cada vez que pensaba en esas memorias... Me di cuenta que había caído en el amor demasiado tarde como para evitarlo.

—Nada va a pasar entre nosotros por desgracia. Yo protegeré a Thor con mi vida ese es mi deber, mis sentimientos no importan, se van a quedar en la oscuridad encerrados dentro de mi como una de mis mayores mentiras.

—Cuida del alma del trueno.

— Eso hare. Pronto nos iremos Asgard, espero verte allí.

Amora le dio un beso en la mejilla al embaucador — Cuídate mucho tú también, no dejes que la pasión te consuma, mantén la cabeza fría.

Chris los vio en ese preciso instante, bajo la mirada interpreto las cosas de manera errónea y simplemente interrumpió de forma triste – ¿Ustedes se conocen?

_Su corazón dolía de solo pensar que podía ver una relación entre esos dos._

_Esa emoción de melancolía empezaba a embargarla._

_Quizás Loki se sintió atraído por Darcy, era una chica simpática y extrovertida. ¿Porque se fijaría en él cuando podía tener a cualquiera?_

—No la conozco — Dijo mintiendo el embaucador

—Entonces ¿porque te besa con tanta confianza, como si fueran amigos o más que eso?— Añadió acusando a Loki de una traición o una infidelidad, eran los celos los que hablaban más no se media en sus palabras. Ellos no eran nada, no tenía derecho.

El hechicero se dio cuenta de que estaba celoso, eso le pareció adorable entonces beso al príncipe en la mejilla y sacudió ese pelo rubio. Susurrando en su oído con seducción– Yo soy tuyo Thor, no olvides que eres mi dueño.

—Sera mejor que nos vayamos. Fue un placer conocerte señorita Darcy Lewis

—Espera ¿no van a comer? Thor nos preparó una deliciosa cena

—Puedo llevármelo, creo que es mejor marcharnos.

Caminaron hacia la torre de los vengadores. El rubio no se podía olvidar ese pequeño gesto de su amiga que parecía más un coqueteo, odiaba esta sensación de que otra mujer besara a su príncipe— Hice la cena para nada mientras tú estabas socializando con mi mejor amiga

—Solo estábamos hablando.

—Es extraño me siento un poco celoso.

Eso le dio curiosidad al pícaro —¿Por qué?

—No sé. Él es mi amiga, es bonita y te besaba.

—Me besaba mejilla, estas siendo ridículo

Chris estaba algo triste, se dio cuenta que Loki podía estar con alguien más y él no podía impedírselo—Quizás sea ridículo

Loki pareció leer su mente—No hay ninguna mujer o hombre... Solo eres tú, yo vivo para ti.

—Dices cosas vergonzosas a veces

—No debes tener dudas al respecto, no hay nadie más en este o en los nueve reinos que se compare a ti. Cuando mi cuerpo, mi ser es completamente tuyo no debe haber desconfianza.... —Dijo con una encantadora sonrisa el príncipe de hielo

El príncipe le creyó

Cuando abrieron la puerta de la torre de los vengadores todo estaba oscuro y de pronto sonó un estrepitoso ¡Sorpresa!

— ¿Qué es esto? — Añadió a la defensiva

Parecía un carnaval lleno de regalos, confeti, bombas y comida, gente desconocida, era todo un festejo—Es una fiesta sorpresa juego de renos, nadie está tratando de asesinarte exclusivamente preparamos una despedida, ya que quizás no vuelvas en muchos años.

—Hiciste eso ¿por mí?

—Para despedirme idiota, eso hacen los amigos escusas para hacer fiestas.

Nadie nunca había hecho algo así por Loki, no pudo sentirse más feliz. Era una nueva sensación ser parte de algo, que las personas lo tomaran en cuenta, les preocupara y lo esperaran. La fiesta siguió toda la noche, los vengadores se unieron a él. Con música fuerte, bailes, karaoke quien quería ver a Natacha y a Bruce cantando una canción ya borrachos inclusive el capitán América estaba disfrutando de la fiesta.

Loki atrajo la príncipe a un lugar más privado—Chris tengo algo para ti antes de irnos a Asgard.

El embaucador le había comprado un obsequio – Me entere que mañana es tu cumpleaños así que te compre algo con el dinero de Tony.

Este hombre seductor le dio una caja, el rubio la abrió y se llenó de admiración, el hechicero le había regalado lo que tanto anhelaba, lo que tanto observaba en la mañana en la ventana de la tienda de arte.

En la vida alguien había sido tan dulce y tierno, tan atento como ese príncipe lo era en ese preciso instante y para siempre

— ¿Te gusta?

—Me encanta—El rubio lo abrazo con suma ternura y le agradeció – Gracias Loki

—Eso no es todo.

— ¿No?

El travieso también le dio un colgante con un anillo sublime. Poniéndoselo con cuidado, acercándose demás apropósito ya que Amora había dicho que el mortal se sentía atraído por él y quizás le amaba.

Chris no sabía que contestar estaba pasmado—Wow un anillo, es hermoso

—Tú me diste uno a mi hace mucho tiempo de regalo. Así que te doy este anillo es especial, es antiguo y significa mucho para mí por eso quiero que lo conserves para que nunca olvides lo mucho que te quiero. — contesto el hechicero, eso era verdad el tronador había dado un anillo antes de morir como si él supiera que la muerte lo aguardaba

_"Madre me lo dio para dárselo a la persona que robara mi corazón y esa eres tú"_

_"Robaste mi amor"_

* * *

_12 volver_

* * *

**Si el mortal fuese digno de alzar el Mjolnir regresarían sus poderes, su estatus y su memoria.**

**¿Volvería el guerrero a ser lo que era en otra piel?**

Dicho mortal finalmente conoció el reino de Asgard. Le parecía sorprendente, enigmático y fascinante, era tal como lo veía en sus visiones, en sus sueños más sublimes.

Al llegar a ese extraño mundo se encontraba encantado porque siendo un mortal intruso las personas le respetaban y eran amables con él. Su príncipe se encargó de mostrarle todo el planeta, le hablo sobre la historia, costumbres y cultura inclusive la llevo donde estaban sus amigos o mejor dicho los compañeros de armas del tronador, estos se mantenían contentos y animados de verle de nuevo como si efectivamente fuera el mismo heredero al trono.

Conoció a su madre que era una mujer muy hermosa, virtuosa y agradable, su padre daba la impresión de ser un poco más intimidante. Estaba feliz de tener una familia, unos padres amorosos y un hermano adoptivo del cual estaba enamorado, eso no sonaba bien sin embargo no eran unidos por lazos de sangre, ese detalle le proporcionaba una pequeña esperanza, una oportunidad de algún día con suerte poder alcanzar su amor.

Su amado se encontraba pendiente de él, era difícil concentrarse cuando lo tenía alrededor siendo tan caballeroso y atento.

✫★

Para darle la bienvenida a Chris se realizó una gran conmemoración además en celebración de que el alma del trueno había retornado a Asgard. El príncipe estaba bastante ansioso porque por primera vez se presentaría ante el pueblo, le cambiaron sus vestuarios colocándole un traje elegante.

Loki también vestía adecuadamente para la ocasión, ya que este debía estar presente como esclavo al lado de su amo, su obligación era servir al master en todo lugar y en todo momento.

La gala era bastante llamativa, las personas comentaban sobre esa celebración como la fiesta del año, por supuesto todos los habitantes de Asgard debían enterarse que Chris era la rencarnación del trueno y que mantenía el poder absoluto como heredero al trono, es por eso que lo anunciaron como un evento sumamente importante.

La festividad comenzó con un discurso oficial conjuntamente mostraron de manera que los habitantes se dieran cuenta el poder que tenía como el futuro rey

De esa forma alegre continúo el festejo, con un gran banquete para los invitados.

A pesar de que el embaucador era un esclavo y no podía estar allí por ser inferior, el mortal ordeno que el hechicero estuviese a su lado todo el tiempo como un guarda espaldas. La mayoría sabía que en su tiempo el tronador solicitaba constantemente tener a Loki cerca de él, tenía derecho y autoridad como master, nadie podía decir nada al respecto.

Así que verlos juntos interactuando tan cordialmente era como un recuerdo del pasado donde el príncipe del trueno estaba vivo, de seguro por esa razón no les extraño esa intimidad entre ellos sobre todo porque siempre existió esa química y cercanía entre los dos, todos pensaban que era porque crecieron juntos sin embargo Odin percibió la manera en que actuaban, esas miradas eran de amantes y ese hecho estaba empezando a preocuparlo.

La música empezó a sonar suavemente, el baile comenzó y el rubio se dirigió hacia su amado imposible con una sonrisa encantadora – ¿Me permite el príncipe un baile?

Él asistió tomando la mano ofrecida. La canción sonaba al fondo como si fuese todo tan romántico, danzaron en medio de la multitud que los miraba con gran emoción y sorpresa.

Lo físico desaparecía al bailar solo eran ellos dos y el ritmo de la música, esos cuerpos moviéndose en unísono con sus corazones.

Loki susurro cerca de su oído— Te ves atractivo

El mortal se sonrojo ante esa cercanía devastadora, ese aliento en su nuca, el olor a magia y esa sensación de flotar en el aire — Tú también luces bien.

El hechicero tenía dudas, era él nada menos que un ser inferior al lado de la realeza misma— No deberíamos estar haciendo esto. No es apropiado para un esclavo, para un hermano.

_Un esclavo enamorado de su master._

Thor murmuro de forma suave— ¿Y si te pido que bailes conmigo toda la noche? Si te pido que te quedes conmigo para siempre ¿Lo harías?

Loki se acercó con afecto como si fuese un abrazo. Thor su amado tormento olía a vainilla y le provocaba tantas emociones reprimidas. — Mi master, yo nunca me iré de tu lado. Somos familia...Eres mi familia y la familia no abandona.

_Familia significaba ese lazo que siempre los unió, significaba un hogar._

_Un lugar donde regresar._

— Eres mi familia también.

Los individuos les dieron espacio a esos dos seres tan diferentes, los polos opuestos que se atraen con intensidad, el yin yang que se complementa. Thor y Loki, un día tratando de matarse y al otro bailando un vals lento como su mismo pesado amor que los trasportaba a un mundo mágico.

_Esa noche hubo chispas de deseo y pasión en el aire._

_Mas enamorados no podían estar, aunque bien no era necesario decir sus sentimientos cuando estos eran tan evidentes, habían pasado una hermosa velada hablando de muchas cosas comiendo y divirtiéndose. Ese era su día, era ese su momento que nunca olvidarían._

Termino aquel extraordinario baile, aunque ellos querían continuar, el príncipe caído hizo una reverencia, dándole la mano al rubio para irse a otra parte.

– Eres un buen bailarín.

El príncipe de hielo añadió— Thor y yo aprendimos juntos aunque no lo crees él era muy torpe siempre me pisaba. Me alegra que tú sepas bailar adecuadamente, eso querría decir que cuando su memoria vuelva podrá moverse de forma elegante como tú lo haces.

El joven no estaba muy convencido, era extraña esa situación— ¿Crees que esto de convertirme en el príncipe funcionara? Yo tengo una personalidad contraria a tu hermano.

A veces tengo celos de él, de que lo amas- pensó

—No te preocupes todo saldrá bien solo debes alzar el Mjolnir y tus recuerdos empezaran a retornar, tu vida como mi hermano volverá de las cenizas.

Chris se encontraba un poco inseguro— Esas personas me miran de esa forma como si fuera un sol radiante, es un poco incómodo.

— Es porque eres un sol brillante para ellos y para mí mucho más que eso.

— Tu invariablemente te vez radiante para mí –Agrego el rubio

El príncipe de hielo estaba un poco deprimido, ya que nunca se sintió de esa forma, él era alguien invisible. — Yo soy una sombra.

Sin embargo, para Chris el hechicero era un ser único en su clase— Para mí brillas intensamente.

Loki sintió un dolor dentro de sí al escuchar esas palabras. Toda su vida fue opacado por la luz de su hermano adoptivo no obstante hasta ahora se daba cuenta que Thor Odinson lo veía diferente a los demás, era el único que le quería de verdad.

_Lo perdió aquel día gris._

_Y lo volvería a recuperar._

El tronador era el único que lo vio mientras era invisible para los otros. — Sabes, yo era la sombra de su grandeza hasta el día de su muerte me di cuenta que él era mi luz

— Loki — suspiro

Él se acercaba lentamente como si quisiera besarle o más que eso dejarse llevar por aquel colosal sentimiento que embargaba todo su ser — Eres mi luz, la razón de mi existir.

El rubio miraba esos ojos verdes tan hermosos que destilaban ternura, una sensación de anhelo y de pronto todo parecía no importar más que su amado.

Fueron interrumpidos por un general –Disculpen lamento molestar a sus majestades, pero el rey Odin solicita la presencia de Loki Odinson.

✫★

Odin se encontraba furioso.

Conocía demasiado a sus hijos para saber que había algo entre ellos, algo que no le gusto para nada. Estaba descubriendo que la relación de esos dos no era fraternal, la manera en que se tocaban al bailar, la manera en la cual se miraban con suma ternura y pasión. Cualquiera podía notar fácilmente ese apego devastador que se tenían, sospechaba que había algo oculto en esa forma de actuar tan melosa y no era nada bueno.

_Eso no debería estar pasando, él siempre los educo para que no tuviesen sentimientos prohibidos como el amor intenso de amantes entre ellos._

No ambicionaba que su sangre real se contaminara con una jotun. Una relación entre una príncipe de Asgard y un hijo bastardo de Laufey, era imposible. Jamás podía permitir que pasara algo tan negativo que iba a crear repercusiones fatales en ambos reinos. No era que no quisiera a Loki, al contrario, lo consideraba su hijo sin embargo no estaba de acuerdo con que tuviese alguna relación especial con Thor, nunca aprobaría que sus hijos tuviesen algo.

Odin siempre quiso que Sif fuera la esposa del tronador incluso trato de unirlos fracasando en el proceso e intento separarlo de Jane y por suerte su hijo dejó a esa chica para dedicarse totalmente a la redención de Loki hasta que murió por él. Eso le enojó mucho, es verdad castigo al príncipe menor por no proteger a su hijo mayor pese a eso su esposa lo defendió y cedió a no hacerle daño grave, después de todo el jotun no tenía la culpa, Thanos era un loco que quería destruir todo.

Aún recordaba ese triste día cuando su hijo murió, el titán estaba a punto de matar al hechicero a solo centímetros cuando el tronador se interpuso en su camino. Murió mirando a Loki con lágrimas en sus ojos, no dejo que nadie le hiciera daño a su pequeño "hermano menor".

Se sacrificó por amor, eso lo convirtió en un héroe ante el pueblo y Hela lo reencarno porque se dio cuenta que su padre travieso estaba desecho por esa muerte violenta, parecía agonizar lentamente cuando le arrebataron a su master de forma tan cruel.

Ahora la situación empeoraba a cada momento antes ellos eran ciertamente muy unidos, pero en la actualidad esos sentimientos empezaron a volverse románticos había notado que su hijo tenía esa joya, la joya que Frigga le dio a Loki para que se la diera a la persona que robara su amor.

_¿Acaso esa era la prueba de que ellos estaban cayendo en la pasión prohibida?_

No iba a consentir una relación de esa índole algo que arruinaba su reputación, esos eran sus hijos viéndose de esa manera inapropiada, si fuera en el pasado los separaría de inmediato sin embargo no tenía jurisdicción, el rubio era quien decidía, ya que era el dueño del príncipe, si él dijera que lo quería de amante no podía impedirlo tenía la fe que cuando Thor recuperara la memoria dejaría ese ímpetu clandestino por su hermano adoptivo, esperaba que eso fuera suficiente para que acabara la locura.

Mando a llamar al hechicero para hablar con este sobre esa situación tan preocupante además de la decisión que había tomado con respecto al éter y a la amenaza de los elfos oscuros. Tenía un plan para salvar a su hijo, un plan peligroso, pero como dicen el que no arriesga no gana.

_Loki aún seguía siendo propiedad de Thor así que Odin no podía tomar decisiones contra él, si tuviera ese poder trataría de alejarlos antes de que la efusión llegara a ellos, se dieran cuenta de sus pasiones retorcidas y consumaran todo ese deseo que probablemente tenían._

La situación no había cambiado los elfos oscuros estaban fuera de control, querían el éter y la venganza contra Asgard. Había que detenerlos o al menos salvar al príncipe de esos seres que deseaban ver el mundo caer en cenizas.

Loki llego al salón con su traje elegante— Me llamaste.

El padre de todos asistió — Quiero hablar contigo sobre Thor.

Odin ya tenía todo un plan montado con suma precisión y detalles para resolver el problema con esos monstruos — Hablé con el ex rey de los elfos oscuros hice un trato con él para salvar a Thor.

Eso despertaba su curiosidad. — ¿Qué clase de trato?

Odin contesto—Quiero casar a Thor con la reina de los elfos oscuros Lorelei, así este podrá salvarle la vida quitándole el éter de su cuerpo infectado con magia oscura.

Loki le dio un arrebato de furor al escuchar esas palabras. Los celos empezaron a embargarlo, la ira estaba quemando el poco control que tenía y no le importo hacer una escena— ¿Cómo se te ocurre que vas a dejarlo casarse sin amor con un ser malvado? Vas a usarlo de manera ruin como si fuera una cosa sin valor, la vendes a ese monstruo para que lo destruyan, para que se adueñe de este reino. No voy a permitirlo, Thor no va permitirlo.

_No dejare que eso suceda...._

El príncipe se encontraba furioso, sus ojos destilaban fuego, daba vueltas por todo lado como un león herido. Odin pensaba que era a causa de que estaba enamorado y también tenía en parte la razón acerca de dejar a un rey vengativo con su hija privilegiada.

Odin pretendía que su hijo adoptivo supiera que ya sabía porque actuaba de ese modo— ¿Desde cuándo te importa la seguridad de Thor? O es que acaso se debe a que tú quieres estar con él. ¿Crees que no lo he notado? No puedes engañarme... Deberías pensar que de esa manera salvaría su vida y no dejar que tus ridículos celos te nublen el juicio.

Loki trato de ser indiferente— Él es mi master, mi deber es protegerlo

— No mientas más. Te conozco tan bien embaucador para saber que tienes sentimientos por mi hijo pero no voy a dejar que esto pase, eres su hermano eso resultaría ser tan retorcido incluso para ti que haces cosas inmorales. — Le acuso el padre de todos—

El hechicero al ser descubierto se puso a la defensiva— Soy un gigante de hielo, la sangre que corre por mis venas es azul y la de él es rojo. ¿Es por eso que me prohíbes estar con Chris? Quieres separarme de mi master por la sangre, lo amo con todo mí ser, aunque no lo entiendas, más que las barreras que nos separan... No somos amantes si eso es lo que te refieres o te preocupa nunca hemos sido eso nuestra relación es mucho más fuerte que algo sexual, no quiero manipularle solo ambiciono hacerlo feliz, complacerlo.

Loki suspiro con pesar— Thor murió en mis brazos en ese momento supe que perdí el tiempo tratando de matarlo, odiándolo. Me di cuenta demasiado tarde que él era mi familia, el único que le importaba suficiente como para dar su vida por mí. Lo perdí y en mi creció el vacío, la desesperación, yo lo necesitaba, yo lo extrañaba entonces encontré su reencarnación, él se convirtió en mi luz, en mi todo y no me vas arrebatar eso.

_No puedo dejar de amarlo porque me lo ordenas._

Odin se levantó lleno de ira y le dio una cachetada tan fuerte que Loki cayó al suelo— No te permito que hables así. Ese hombre es tu hermano adoptivo el que creció contigo, no tienes ningún derecho....

El hechicero se levantó del suelo, tocándose su mejilla inflamada — Dices eso porque soy de la raza que más odias, es lo único que te importa. Me detestas por el hecho de que soy el hijo de tu enemigo, esa es la razón por la cual no permitirías que este con el mortal, eres un egoísta... Hiciese que odiáramos a los jotun cuando sabias bien que yo era uno de ellos. Solo te preocupa tu reputación no nuestra felicidad.

El rey estaba enojado— Estas al lado de Thor porque eres su esclavo, pero nada más que eso, entiendes. Te castigue de ese modo para que le obedecieras, para humillarte por el desastre que hiciste en la tierra. Debí saberlo antes él te quería demasiado... Te quiere demasiado como para castigarte.

Loki se sintió dolido por esas palabras— ¿Querías que otra persona me dominara? ¿Querías que alguien me usara? Sabiendo que un master puede hacer lo que le dé la gana con su esclavo. Sé que pretendías herirme, romper mi ser y mi cuerpo, siendo así era mejor que me mataras.

Odin pensaba que ese no era un castigo adecuando por lo malo que había actuado su hijo adoptivo— Que te quedaras con tu hermano fue idea de tu madre, dejarte a su merced fue su decisión. Thor era demasiado bueno para ti, nunca fue capaz de hacerte daño, estar consintiéndote no es un castigo, merecías sufrir y te deje con alguien a quien manipulas, alguien que se desvive y muere por ti.

Loki estaba molesto porque había sufrido tanto para que Odin dijera todas esas cosas— No me digas más, yo sufrí por esta condición, me humille para que tú vengas con esa basura. El me trataba como una cosa que le pertenecía o un mismo juguete, ese es mi castigo cruel y despiadado, la persona que quería me lastimaba.

_Soporte la indiferencia, el ser usado como un perro._

— Thor siempre te ha querido de más. Estar con una persona que te quiere, que te ve como su familia no es un castigo y ahora resulta que tú le estas correspondiendo ese amor.

— Padre

Odin añadió — No estoy de acuerdo no obstante aun eres su esclavo y debes cuidarle. Ve con el mortal, sé que como el manipulador que eres harás que tome el Mjolnir. No te preocupes esto de casarlo solo es un plan.

— Entiendo que es lo que pretendes. Quieres hacer una treta para salvar a Chris y detener a esos elfos oscuros. Es una estrategia bastante peligrosa sin embargo podría funcionar, un ataque sorpresa seria efectivo.

—Si esa es la idea apenas le quiten el éter, atacamos y acabamos con este problema. ¿Crees que iba a dejar a Thor casarse con esos monstruos enemigos?

Loki respondió — Por supuesto que no serias capaz de dañarlo, ya que es tu hijo favorito después de todo. Si me prohibiste a mí cortejar que soy el hijo de tu enemigo ahora a ese elfo oscuro- Se burló- Al menos yo no le haría nada malo.

Odin interrumpió — No digas eso como si fuera normal...Cuida del mortal hasta que regresen sus poderes y la memoria de mi hijo.

— Yo no voy a permitir que lo lastimen. Me encargare de supervisar la misión a la perfección, todo saldrá de acuerdo al plan –añadió el travieso-

— Cuando vuelva su memoria ya no va necesitarte podrá defenderse por sí solo, si no fueras su esclavo te llevaría lejos de él, pero como estas atado a su alma asegúrate de cuidarlo como tu trabajo. No quiero sentimientos estúpidos de por medio, estas advertido no lo enamores porque se bien que eres una serpiente y seducir a Thor es algo que harías con facilidad.

Loki bajo su mirada— Yo.... Está bien.... No voy a seducirlo si es eso lo que te preocupa

— Bien, puedes retirarte ya que tienes que prepararte. Debes ayudarlo a encontrar el poder del trueno para que recupere sus recuerdos perdidos y así proceder con el plan contra los elfos oscuros.

—Se bien cuál es mi misión y la cumpliré.

**Días después**

El hechicero y Crhis se prepararon para viajar, debían encontrar lo antes posible el Mjolnir. Era fácil localizar el objeto puesto que estaba en una tierra desconocida y árida.

Así que se prepararon apresuradamente y se fueron de madrugada para llegar a su destino, pasaron por montañas, ríos y lagos hasta el momento en que anocheció decidieron acampar, miraron las estrellas y se tomaron de las manos en un acto de afecto.

— Tengo miedo Loki

El hechicero apretó su mano— No debes temer, yo siempre estaré contigo. Voy a cuidarte

El rubio tenía temor a su augurio— No sé qué traerá el mañana. Sé que mi memoria va a volver y no quiero perderme, ni olvidar mi vida como mortal.

— Seguirás siendo tú.

—Me convertiré en Thor Odinson.

—Eso siempre has sido para mí.

– Yo odiaba tanto a Thor y eso fue cambiando con el tiempo hasta que me di cuenta que mis verdaderos sentimientos eran otros. Cuando murió, en ese momento todo se derrumbó dentro de mí, sabes que sentía este dolor en mi pecho creo que era porque lo extrañaba o al menos lo que teníamos. No entendía en ese instante de ira que él era mi familia, descubrí eso muy tarde afortunadamente tus estas aquí y no quiero perderte, haría cualquier cosa por ti....

_Eres mi segunda oportunidad._

— Yo no quiero abandonarte. Quisiera que estuviéramos aquí para siempre juntos viendo las estrellas. Algo tan simple y sin complicaciones que hace mi corazón latir con fuerza. Siempre que estoy a tu lado me siento feliz como si pudiera hacer cualquier cosa, como si pudiera vencer la adversidad, eres mi fuerza.

— Yo también quisiera eso. Solo nosotros dos contra el mundo

Un fugaz asteroide paso por el cielo – Dicen que hay que pedir un deseo cuando vez una estrella fugaz.

—Deseo que estemos juntos

Crhis sonrió con calidez abrazando al hechicero—Yo deseo que estemos juntos también.

— Mañana será un nuevo día

— Mañana los sueños se harán realidad.

Se quedaron acurrucados en medio del bosque, de la oscuridad y del silencio.

✫★

Al día siguiente llegaron a la ubicación donde estaba el Mjolnir, el lugar donde Loki vio por última vez al guerrero, el lugar donde lo tomo en sus brazos y lloro por él.

_El sitio donde lo perdió..._

Ese triste lugar le generaba un dolor en su corazón cada vez que cerraba sus ojos se hundía en la sangre, en los gritos, en la desolación de saber que su hermano adoptivo había muerto por su culpa. Si hubiese sido un poco más fuerte, tan celoso quizás Thanos no habría querido asesinarle.

— ¿Estas bien? — pregunto el príncipe al notar el extraño comportamiento de Loki

El hechicero respondió con amargura— Aquí fue donde él dio la vida por mí, el lugar donde se sacrificó y lo perdí...

— Sé que esto es difícil para ti— susurro comprensivo de esa desgracia que había pasado por la vida de su amado

— No importa hoy mi hermano volverá conmigo a través de ti.

— Hare que vuelva así ya no estarás triste, recuperaras tu sonrisa

Loki dio una sonrisa falsa, lleno de angustia— Tú me das felicidad.

_"Aun cuando mi personalidad se una con la de él espero conservar mi amor por ti"_

Para poder alzar el dichoso martillo Chris debía ser digno. El objeto estaba en lo alto de una montaña donde el tronador dejo el arma antes de morir así que escalaron hasta llegar allí.

Se encontraban frente a frente. El rubio lo mira por última vez, tratando de confesar sus sentimientos más profundos – Debo decirte algo que es vergonzoso antes de volver a ser hermanos o amantes, quiero que lo sepas... Mis sentimientos... He querido confesarte mi secreto desde el día en que te vi por primera vez.

Loki se acercó tocando su mejilla con suavidad hasta sus labios agrietados, Chris se quedó en silencio estaba hipnotizado mirando esos hermosos ojos verdes llenos de amor.

El hechicero hizo algo que había querido hacer desde ya hace mucho tiempo, le beso con ternura, un beso tan dulce y cariñoso. Se separó acariciando la nuca de su amado – Lo sé, yo también te amo.

No lo dejo responder, la beso de nuevo esta vez más apasionadamente dejando al chico sin aire casi a punto de desmayarse como si toda su vida cobrara sentido en ese preciso momento. Él le abrazo con fuerza sintiendo ese cuerpo delgado entre sus manos— A veces tengo celos de ti, pero nunca dudes que te amo.

Chis respiro con dificultad se sentía aturdido, la lengua de Loki parecía danzar dentro de su boca y su beso le hacía estremecer todo su cuerpo tenía ese deseo de más, de disgustar aquel sabor a travesura, esa sensación de infarto, esa emoción segadora, su corazón parecía estallar.

Sus frentes se tocaron y sus labios se encontraban de nuevo como si estuvieran hechos para tocarse – No lo olvides, no te olvides de mí.

Él no sabía que decir, sus lágrimas caían por su rostro enrojecido y sus labios hinchados por los arrebatos apasionados del hechicero— Loki. — Dijo- cerrando sus ojos

El embaucador limpio esas lágrimas en una caricia— Ve, mi amor. Quizás después ya no recuerdes nada, pero mis sentimientos no cambiaran, aunque volvamos hacer lo que éramos en el pasado. Aunque vuelvas hacer él, yo nunca voy a dejar de amarte, siempre tendrás un lugar en mi corazón

La rubio seguía llorando de tanta emoción de saber que todo su amor era correspondido y no un efímero sueño —Aunque no recuerde, aunque seguramente termine olvidándolo todo. Yo siempre te amare, para toda la eternidad este sentimiento prevalecerá en mí.

El chico entonces se dirigió a su destino soltando las manos del hechicero

Esa era su despedida, una triste despedida.

El humano tomo a Mjolnir con cuidado y poco a poco lo levanto del suelo, el viento azotaba y la tormenta empezó a sonar, la luz cegadora convertía el vestuario del rubio en el de Thor.

El chico entro en un estado de shock, su corazón palpitaba mientras sus memorias del pasado volvían a él, su alma se revolcaba, su personalidad se combina hasta que perdió la conciencia.

El embaucador la tomo en sus brazos con ternura mientras esta se recuperaba de ese gran choque que recibió, no duraría mucho tiempo en despertar con su magia arreglaría la mente quebrada.

Loki al conectarse con la mente del tronador para sanarle sabía que ya estaba hecho que su amor estaba destinado a ser imposible, en la sombra del dolor y la desolación.

Al menos le había salvado, eso era suficiente para él.

Su hermano volvería...Y ya no lo amaría 

Gracias por leer ♥️🥰

* * *

13 reprimido

* * *

El rubio despertó para encontrarse con un ser sublime delante de él, con ese cabello negro sedoso, esa piel pálida que daban ganas de tocarla, ese aroma embriagador que quemaba su nariz, esos ojos verdes llenos de cariño.

El travieso le sonrió de una manera tierna susurrando suavemente — ¡Hola Thor! Bienvenido al mundo de los vivos.

El príncipe trato de levantarse, su cabeza daba vueltas ante el shock que sufrió. Aun recordaba lo último que paso como si hubiera sido hace unos cuantos segundos; Thanos atento contra la vida de su hermano menor y él trato de defenderlo, de protegerlo con su cuerpo.

Recordaba claramente la mirada llena de dolor del embaucador, fue lo último que vio antes de que todo desapareciera. Sintió como el arma traspaso su corazón, su sangre cayendo, las lágrimas calientes de Loki que caían en su rostro, los gritos.... Todo se oscurecía, ya no había nada más que vació, un vació infinito.

Creyó haber muerto en ese instante salvado a quien más quería, sin embargo, estaba vivo ¿Cómo era eso posible?

Thor lleno de desconcierto añadió — ¿Hermano? ¿Qué paso? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Thanos no te hizo daño?

_El príncipe sintió un nudo en su garganta al escuchar tales palabras repletas de preocupación, era su hermano habría regresado con él._

_Al fin... Renació de las cenizas._

Loki contesto con sinceridad—Han pasado muchos años, te extrañado todos esos días, esperado cada momento nuestro rencuentro.

Dicho esto, simplemente se abalanzo para abrazar al embaucador con fuerza como de costumbre entregando ese intenso afecto que tenía por él, le dio un beso profundo y otro más.

_Algo había cambiado... Se sentía diferente._

_Era una sensación rara, un cosquilleo de felicidad, de ansias, de... No sabía cómo explicarlo únicamente deseaba que esa emoción lo embargaba por completo porque era electrizante._

Tenía un cuerpo joven, por irónico que pareciera daba la impresión de ser menor que el príncipe de hielo, Loki le explico lo que había pasado, aclarando todas las dudas respecto a la reencarnación e incluso devuelta a su hogar le hablo sobre los elfos oscuros, el peligro que estos representaban y sus preocupaciones

_Thor no escuchaba por estar distraído pensando en que su esclavo, lucia tan maduro, tan inteligente, aunque siempre lo había sido._

El tiempo que el tronador había estado muerto habían pasado muchas cosas, parecía que todo hubiese cambiado inclusive su no-hermano Loki se había convertido en todo un hombre mucho más sensual

**Unos meses más tarde.**

El tronador seguía tratando de adaptarse al tiempo.

Odin estaba satisfecho de que el embaucador se mantuviera obedeciendo su mandato, dejando la absurda idea de conquistar y seducir a su hijo de seguro se dio por vencido porque el joven príncipe actuaba como de costumbre aún era bastante cariñoso para su gusto. Loki parecía tranquilo, lo notaba deprimido, decaído mientras Thor conservaba su personalidad intacta, las cosas volvía hacer como antes

Thor acepto prestarse para el loco plan de casamiento simplemente debía seguir la corriente y golpear al elfo oscuro cuando el éter estuviese fuera de su organismo así que el "compromiso" avanzo deprisa. La reina del mundo oscuro tomaba la forma de un asgardiano para visitar al príncipe y así ser aceptada, aunque bien ella buscaba venganza contra el pueblo de Asgard, no le interesaba la paz sino el dominio, la exterminación.

El príncipe y la reina se sentaban juntos fingiendo ser una pareja feliz, enamorada por supuesto la chica era interesante hablaban de batallas, guerras y eso era un tema que le encantaba al rubio, el cortejo iba por buen camino hasta creía que ese elfo no era tan malo.

Odinson intentaba vestirse lo más sensual posible para que Lorelei mantuviese la atención en su apariencia física y escultural cuerpo.

El plan marchaba a la perfección no obstante Thor se preocupaba porque su hermano actuaba raro desde que regresaron de esos valles áridos. Loki había cambiado de manera radical, era totalmente frio, triste y tenía esa mirada perdida que se encendía cuando el rey estaba cerca, era evidente que odiaba a Lorelei no sabía porque, pero se volvía incomoda la tensión en el aire.

El embaucador había crecido bastante debía admitir que todos esos años le favorecieron de maravilla, tenía un buen cuerpo, se notaba más fornido, atrevido y no quería pensar cosas pervertidas de él no deseaba que su relación terminara igual que antes, donde solamente pasaban fornicando, aunque extrañaba la calidez de su cuerpo.

Por alguna extraña razón anhelaba ese contacto, su mente buscaba la atención del travieso, era una necesidad prohibida, una tentación mirarlo tan cerca y no poder tocarlo.

El embaucador no hablaba mucho, lo mirada de reojo de vez en cuando y el príncipe deseaba robarle sus secretos, deseaba tantas cosas que evidentemente eran un acto de salvajismo y el rubio ya había cambiado, no actuaba de forma impulsiva como antes.

❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄

Cuando la cena empezó a diferencia de otros días Lorelei y Loki comenzaron a discutir y terminaron peleando, la situación se volvió violenta, estaban haciendo desastres usando magia para destruir todo a su paso.

Como el ambiente se tornó imposible de sobrellevar a Thor no le quedó otra opción que ordenarle a su esclavo retirarse del comedor mientras los elfos se burlaban del hechicero.

El príncipe conocía el comportamiento del embaucador de memoria, esa forma de irse llena de ira significaba que se encontraba furioso, humillado por lo que estaba pasando y no solo eso, miraba a su master de esa manera herida como si le hubiese traicionado.

Posiblemente esta vez se le pasó la mano porque el príncipe se encerró y no salió en una semana, no comía mucho tampoco.

Algo estaba mal con el travieso y el príncipe debía averiguarlo.

El joven rubio se puso junto a la puerta toda la semana sin atreverse a entrar o tocar la puerta...Sabía que su pequeño travieso sufría cuando le daba órdenes delante del pueblo, pero no tenía más opciones el espectáculo debía continuar.

_Era cierto que había cometido un error en hablarle fuerte enfrente de todos, necesitaba que Lorelei aceptara esa oferta, el hechicero sabía que todo eso era un ardid y estaba fingiendo entonces ¿Porque se enfadara tanto? ¿Por qué actuaba de ese modo? ¿Por qué se hacía una escena con el elfo?_

_Terminaría arruinado todo el plan que hizo con tanto esfuerzo y puso en acción._

No entendía el modo de actuar del travieso, tan subversivo como si fuese una bomba a punto de explotar. Loki había sido sumiso desde que se enfermó por la maldición y lo obedecía absolutamente en todo hasta cuando el tronador estaba borracho, incluso aunque no tuviese sentido, sabía que era porque no quería sufrir más.

¿Qué había pasado todos esos años?

¿Qué hizo su esclavo en su ausencia?

Se preguntaba si ¿Loki lo extrañaría? Se sentía feliz de que el hechicero le busco en Midgard, de que se arriesgó a encontrarlo aun pasando dificultades en el proceso.

En el pasado había tratado mal a su no-hermano, le había puesto cadenas, lo había lastimando humillándolo por completo, usándolo como una cosa sin valor, pero se dio cuenta a larga que su comportamiento había hecho que Loki cambiara, este se fue convirtiendo en una caratula sin sentimientos que solamente obedecía órdenes y no soportaba verlo de tal forma, no soportaba hacerlo sufrir.

El tronador siempre lo quiso nunca dejo de hacerlo, si fue duro o indiferente era porque el hechicero se merecía ser tratado de esa forma por el mal que había causado, así que lo castigo lo suficiente luego se encargó de cuidarlo, de sanar sus heridas, de amarlo.

❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄

Después de unos días Thor ordeno a su esclavo regresar y sentarse a su lado, este actuaba por inercia, aunque estaba enojado claramente se podía sentir su aura oscura, tenía rabia por el elfo y no se molestaba en disimular.

No ayudaba tampoco que Lorelei lo provocara porque esa desgraciada lo molestaba apropósito para que Loki se enfureciera, coqueteaba con su supuesto prometido, le daba regalos y los celos de el hechicero le hacían perder la poca cordura que le quedaba.

Con el tiempo empezó a burlarse e insultar directamente al hechicero y se atrevió a repudiar la raza jotun, esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, Loki se enojó tanto que daba la impresión de querer matar al monstruo con sus propias manos

El rubio tomo medidas drásticas regañando al embaucador, exigiéndole que se detuviera, él no le hizo caso puesto que estaba demasiado enfadado como para escuchar y eso fue un error porque su tatuaje empezó a extenderse por la maldición, el pobre hechicero cayo de rodillas gritando por el dolor intenso que sentía. Thor se dio cuenta lo que había hecho y detuvo ese suplicio rápidamente antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

Loki estaba en el suelo sufriendo, la miro como un acto de traición, como si reamente se sintiera destruido por lo que le hizo, luego se fue sin decir nada más, desapareció de la vista de los presentes.

El rubio fue a buscarlo inmediatamente sin importar dejar que la reina gritaba que no debería preocuparse por un simple esclavo, que debía castigarlo por insolente, que probablemente si se casaban el hechicero iba ser también su esclavo y lo educaría mejor.

No era que Thor prefiriera a Lorelei y por esa razón no defendiera al travieso contrario a su manera de actuar, sabía que la chica malvada representaba una cura para su enfermedad que le estaba matando lentamente, el éter era muy dañino, esa pelirroja se convertía en su única salvación y el jotun lo sabía ¿Por qué entonces se involucraba?

Su no-hermano invariablemente pensaba antes de actuar, se controlaba, era demasiado astuto y ahora parecía un animal salvaje estaba hecho una fiera, temía no poder detener esa furia.

Mientras tanto Loki se encontraba destruido quizás más que eso, se caía a pedazos, su master seguía tratándolo como un maldito perro sin valor y lo peor es que él lo amaba, lo amaba tanto que le dolía.

Verlo con alguien más era de lo peor del mundo, moría de celos, tenía rabia, tenía melancolía, se sentía traicionado también herido porque Thor lo había lastimado físicamente y moralmente por culpa de esa estúpida prometida, lo había tratado mal delante de todos, no lo defendió cuando esa maldita dijo todas esas palabras horribles sobre su raza y los demás se rieron.

No lo protegió, no lo trataba como una persona sino como su posesión o peor, las posesiones se defienden, él caía más bajo.

Sabía que eso pasaría.

Pensó que sería feliz porque su hermano amado regresaría, pero ocurrió todo lo contrario se sentía miserable y patético. Ni siquiera volvería a ser libre, viviría atado al dolor, a esa sensación de hundirse en un abismo de órdenes.

❄❄❄❄

El príncipe del trueno toco la puerta varias veces, se encontraba intranquilo. El travieso era triste, estaba mal por su culpa y quería desesperadamente cambiar eso, quería cuidarlo como usualmente hacía.

Loki abrió la puerta después de todo seguía siendo un esclavo— ¿Qué quieres?

—Quiero hablar contigo.

—Entra. — añadió con frialdad el jotun como el mismo hielo que era.

El rubio se sentó en la cama— Sé que esta circunstancia ha sido difícil para ti, este plan de casarme es una locura y no sé de qué manera va terminar, pero tú no me ayudas comportándote tan violento.

Thor hizo una pausa para ver si el hechicero le ponía atención y continuo— Te la pasas peleando con mi prometida, no podremos lograr nuestro cometido si continuas así. Lamento haberte lastimado, sabes el plan... Si quieres que viva debes seguirlo.

Loki caminaba de un lado a otro totalmente celoso y herido – Tu eres quien se la pasa coqueteando, parece que te gustara esa desgraciada

El rubio añadió— Toda esta farsa solamente es una pantalla, no es real y creo que actúas como si lo fuera, no te confundas todo esto es para salvar mi vida y acabara pronto. No te pido que seas sumiso solo compórtate, te necesito a mi lado.

El hechicero un poco triste miro al piso con un pesar y estaba a punto de llorar hasta que el príncipe acaricio su mejilla — ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estas triste? Pensé que estarías feliz de que volví a ti, temí tanto perderte sabes que eres importante mi pequeño príncipe, por eso no me interesa perder mi vida si es por tu causa porque te quiero, siempre te he querido.

Loki lo amaba y sabía que no podía más con ese amor que lo estaba asesinando lentamente, lo mejor era huir antes de hacer daño a esa relación fraternal que conservaban —Quiero que me liberes, quiero irme lejos de aquí y nunca más volver a ver este desdichado mundo cruel.

El rubio se sentó a su lado, escuchar esas silabas resultaba doloroso—¿Por qué? ¿Ya no me quieres?

—Precisamente porque te quiero lo mejor sea marcharme— agrego con convicción el príncipe

Ciertamente el alma del trueno no consentiría eso — ¿Crees que te voy a dejarte ir? Puede que sea un egoísta, pero tú eres mío y no voy a permitir que dejes de serlo.

Las lágrimas del hechicero bajaban por su pálido rostro y el príncipe acaricio la mejilla de este y lo tomo en sus brazos– Dime ¿Qué pasa?

Loki confeso —Estoy enamorado.

Thor desconcertado, pensó que en estos años Loki se había buscado a alguien mas que calentara su cama — ¿De quién?

El hechicero no quería mirarlo, no quería ser rechazado cruelmente — De un ser inalcanzable, una luz que brilla con intensidad en mi negro cielo, pero esa persona no acepta mis sentimientos, es un amor no correspondido de esos que duelen en el alma. No puedo soportar que este con otras personas, que no me ame como yo le amo.

El tronador sintió algo raro dentro de sí, su corazón punzaba al escuchar esas palabras como si deseara que ese amor fuese precisamente solo suyo y de nadie más.

De pronto se sintió egoísta de querer a Loki solo para él.

Era una sensación dolorosa...

—¿Cómo alguien no podría enamorarse de ti?

– No me ama de la forma que quiero.

Él se acercó más, siendo comprensivo – Sé que esa persona vera lo maravilloso que eres y se enamorara de ti. Porque eso eres para mí...

—Solo soy un esclavo tuyo, dejas que me insulten, me obligas a hacer cosas que no quiero y me humillas... Me prometes liberarme de este tormento y me tienes prisionero, atado a ti a la fuerza. — Se quejó el hechicero

Thor dijo mientras tomaba las manos del hechicero—Cuando todo eso acabe te liberare, pero no quiero que te vayas, deseo que gobiernes a mi lado como mi igual. Lamento haberte herido en el pasado estaba enojado porque trataste de matarme y de destruir la tierra, en ese entonces me comporté como un tirano contigo quizás fui demasiado duro.

— ¿Vas a liberarme? —Dijo con esperanzas el embaucador

—Fue una promesa...Como dije te liberare cuando todo esto acabe por si algo sale mal siendo mi esclavo puedo llevarte conmigo, puedo tenerte a mi lado cuando quiera.

Loki era tan vulnerable como un infante tierno. — Esperare ese día con ansias.

Thor se iba a marchar, besándolo suavemente—Sera mejor que me vaya, tengo que despedirme de mi supuesta prometida

Antes de que se fuera el hechicero la jalo — ¿Puedes quedarte conmigo? Me siento solo.... No quiero que estés con esa chica

Loki le dio un espacio en su cama, Thor se acostó a su lado y termino quedándose a dormir.

Al otro día amanecieron juntos enrollados en las sabanas. El rubio empezaba a sentir cosas por él y sabía que eso no debía ser, clandestinamente suspirando por el único ser que era imposible para él porque podría tener su cuerpo, pero no su corazón.

Observo al hombre atractivo dormir, toco su rostro dándose cuenta que era un ser tan hermoso, su piel era tersa y su cabello suave.

Deseo tocarlo por más tiempo ellos solían dormir juntos y siempre tenía contacto físico con Loki, se convertía en una manera de comunicación sin embargo en ese instante quería más

Le abrazo sintiendo como sus piernas temblaban de anhelo, lo abrazo aferrándose con fuerza, dejo que su aroma embargaba su piel sabía que hacer eso estaba mal, no le importo en absoluto únicamente codiciaba que el calor calentara su corazón y su cuerpo.

No quería que Loki amara a alguien más, no quería que se fuera simplemente deseaba que se quedaran por siempre juntos. Le enojaba el simple hecho de que el hechicero pretendía marcharse, le molestaba que se alejara de su lado por eso no lo liberaba, por miedo a perderlo, miedo a que se fuera lejos.

Cuando el hechicero despertó le pregunto – Cuando te libere ¿A dónde iras Loki?

-No lo sé todavía

-¿Por qué me dejas?

-Es lo mejor para los dos

—¿Le amas tanto? Solo estas esperando que te libere para irte a sus brazos y acostarte con quien sabe quién. ¿Me vas a dejar por una persona cualquiera? — añadió de forma triste

—Thor, yo no voy a dejarte por alguien más. -murmuro el travieso

La príncipe se levantó sobresaltado– ¿No? Porque anoche dijiste claramente que querías irte, dijiste que amabas a alguien más.

—Se lo que dije.

El rubio grito—No mientas más. Por esa razón no te libero porque sé que a la primera te marcharías y no volvería a verte, quisiera obligarte.... Obligarte a quedarte, a quererme, pero no se manda en el corazón, deberías ser leal y no pensar en otros cuando duermes conmigo

El hechicero le beso— Soy tuyo, yo te pertenezco con o sin maldición. No te preocupes mi cielo, tus deseos son mis órdenes.

Thor se levantó algo molesto y se fue a su habitación, no podía deja de pensar en el hechicero, no podía dejar de dormir a su lado, de hecho, todos las noches tocaba su puerta para que le diera espacio en su cama, siempre lo abrazaba.

Comenzó a dibujarlo de repente como si fuera un pasatiempo natural. No era un experto, los guerreros no se dedicaban a las artesanías sin embargo empezó a pintar como si lo hubiese hecho cientos de veces y le resultaba entretenido.

Tenía sentimientos, pero sabía esa relación siempre fue algo físico

Debía conformarse con estar cerca y aprovecharse en las noches para abrazarle.

Luego tenía que ver como Lorelei trataba mal a sus sirvientes, ya no quería pasar tiempo con esa tipa malvada, lo hacía porque debía hacerlo obligadamente por lo menos antes de darle un martillazo final.

Estaba inquieto por el compromiso aun así si algo salía mal con el procedimiento tenía la certeza que el hechicero como su esclavo debía ir con él, lo que significa que ambos harían un plan para salvarse.

Loki siguió actuando extraño parecía deprimido, se sentía impotente de no ser capaz de ayudarle a calmar su dolor. Sabía que era por culpa de esa persona misteriosa el sufrimiento de su amado, eso le frustraba y lo enojaba, no quería compartir a su esclavo con alguien mas

Los celos quemaban

❄❄❄❄

Ese día el hechicero entro a su habitación para hablar sobre el casamiento y por casualidad término viendo su pintura parecía que algo cambiaba en él al momento en que observo su obra maestra, sus ojos cambiaban, sus pupilas empezaban a dilatarse– No sabía que pintaras ¿Desde cuándo?

—Bueno después de volver a la vida, sentí la necesidad de pintar en ese lienzo blanco que estaba en mi habitación.

Loki simplemente camino hasta él, toco la cadena que conservaba en el cuello— Aun conservas esto.

— Si... Yo sé que es tuyo, debería devolvértelo.... Nuestra madre te lo dio para que se lo dieras a quien amaras con todo tu corazón y de seguro quieres dárselo a esa persona especial— murmuro Thor

El hechicero acaricio donde tenía la cadena. — Puedes quedarte con ese collar, ahora te pertenece.

—Pero Loki.... Es para tu pequeño secreto, deberías obsequiarle este objeto valioso mientras confiesas tu amor eterno a quien amas

—¿Quieres que confiese mi amor?

Thor no contesto ¿Qué iba a decir? No deseaba que Loki se fuera con otra persona, pero tampoco podía detenerlo, no se puede obligar amar o no amar a alguien.

El príncipe dio un paso para probar suerte estaba deprimido porque según este príncipe nunca le amaría – Bien, seguiré tu consejo si eso quieres.

El rubio no podía soportar, no podía imaginar su vida sin el travieso o viéndolo con alguien más– Espera.

Loki tuvo esperanzas. — No entiendes ¿verdad?

—¿Qué?

— Eres una idiota. – Dicho esto con cariño, con suma ternura, se inclinó y le beso de la forma más dulce del mundo.

Se está besando con él, podía saborear la pasión, el peligro y el pecado que tanto había extrañado.   
Poco a poco el hombre respondió a ese beso robado con más entusiasmo, con más ímpetu, abriendo su boca para devorar, era descuidado, era vulgar no como el mortal, este era una combinación entre dulce e inocente del midgardiano y el salvajismo habitual del tronador.

Se dejó llevar por esa tentación tan dulce que le arrastra en la emoción y el desasosiego como si su cuerpo reaccionara por sí solo, se quemaba.

Tomo a Loki con fuerza porque había regresado a ser lo que era aunque en otra piel y lo aplasto en la pared con agresión aún era bastante posesivo, era fuerte e impulsivo y por eso hacia todo eso sin pensar, sin detenerse, no le importo si lastimaba al hechicero solo tocaba por todo lado y besaba, metió sus manos en los pantalones para tocarlo descuidadamente, respirando de forma agitada, parecía una bestia sedienta, pasaba sus labios por la fría piel del azabache sabor a hielo, mordía su nuca y besaba...Como si pudiese marcarlo con sus dientes y dejar una evidencia de que era suyo

No pensaba más que hundirse en la pasión de su amado travieso

Loki le iba quitando la ropa y el no tenía paciencia para eso así que lo tiró a la cama y tomo su cuerpo sin compasión, follandolo de manera ruda como para demostrar que le pertenecía...Cambiaba la posición varias veces para hacerlo de manera más profunda, entrando en aquel cuerpo caliente con pasión y sintiendose extasiado por los gemidos de su amante.

Se fundían en los deseos, en aquella lujuria que siempre les había dominado.

* * *

14

Después de aquel arrebato de pasión desmedida, el rubio se dio cuenta que estaba actuando por el impulso voraz de someter ese cuerpo varonil a sus caprichos. Era tan imprudente al permitir que sus instintos salvajes lo dominaran, deseando que su sed de pasión se viese satisfecho con el ardiente hechicero y no se puso a pensar en las consecuencias, sus acciones eran atrevidas e indecentes, pudo ver que había cometiendo un error irreversible al hacerle eso a alguien que quería.

Empujo al embaucador con poderío como si fuese todo culpa de él y efectivamente lo era, ya que este le beso primero, encendió la llama del deseo que se convirtió en exaltación y en lujuria peligrosa e indomable.

El rubio después de pasar la noche juntos, se puso la ropa. - ¿Qué estamos haciendo?

El príncipe de hielo no contestó, se tocó los labios hinchados y desvió su mirada para no encontrarse con los ojos azules que le observaban. ¿Qué podía decir?

_Si tan solo tuviese el coraje de confesar sus sentimientos más profundos y luego tomarlo en sus brazos para amarlo, lo que más anhelaba era que sus conmociones fuesen correspondidas._

Thor estaba confuso ante esas ilícitas emociones- Te das cuenta que somos hermanos. No deberíamos....

Él contestó con ira- No somos hermanos, sabes muy bien que nuestra sangre nos convierte en enemigos, en dos personas que están destinadas a destruirse. Dormimos juntos ¿Por qué no podemos ser más que amantes?

La príncipe caminaba de un lugar a otro con preocupación - Esto no puede ser, es un error lo que siempre hemos hecho. Si padre se diera cuenta que llevamos años teniendo relaciones sexuales a escondidas, nos mataría.

\- Si me haces tú amante no se enojaría, le daría igual lo que pase conmigo después de todo soy una reliquia robada, al rey no le importo lo suficiente como para defender mi honra, pero la tuya sí. -dijo el embaucador con amargura

Thor estaba inquieto porque pensaba que ese deseo prohíbo que sentía dentro de sí, se convertía en algo perverso. Estaba mal y lo peor es que quería hundirse en el desliz de esos labios sabor a escarcha - No, esta relación íntima que tenemos es asquerosa, es una abominación la cual me obsesiona tanto por alguna razón como si me hubieras hechizado.

Loki se sintió herido por tal comentario - No estamos haciendo nada malo, no somos hermanos y tampoco he usado magia negra para seducirte. A menos que tengas asco de mi por ser un jotun. ¿Es eso? ¿Te avergüenzo?

_Puede que el príncipe únicamente amara al hechicero y la carga de ese amor fuese demasiada grande como para soportarla, efectivamente no sabía la manera apropiada de sobrellevar la situación por esa razón terminaba por arruinarlo todo, por seguir con su propio orgullo terminaba lastimando a quien más amaba._

Thor escupió las palabras con enojo y frustración - Nunca debí involucrarme sexualmente contigo, se supone que soy un guerrero ¿Crees que querría algo con mi propio hermano? Eso es repugnante, totalmente repulsivo...No sé cómo permití que esto llegara tan lejos.

El hechicero de repente se sintió mareado como si de pronto le hiciera añicos el corazón, eso era más que un rechazo, era mucho más doloroso de lo que imagino que seria, estaba preparado para el sufrimiento, pero la situación iba más allá de un simple hecho traumático. Esas palabras terminaron por romperlo, destruirlo por completo- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué entonces me besaste? ¿Por qué me follaste? Me trataste como si yo fuera tu puta y me vienes a decir que te parece asqueroso cuando parecías disfrutarlo demasiado hace unas horas y todos estos años que lo hemos hecho ¿Qué? Me utilizaste, te aprovechaste que era tu esclavo para usarme para darte placer ¿Y yo soy el pervertido?

Loki le enseño los moriscos en el cuello para que este reaccionara -Te estas engañando, tú me hiciste esto

Thor se puso a la defensiva-Eres tú el que trata de manipularme con tus juegos de seducción, con tus palabras dulces, abrazos cálidos, caricias y cariño para enamorarme y que te libere, para que puedas irte con quien amas.

El hechicero se empezó a enfadar o tal vez era el dolor del rechazo, la sensación de sufrimiento intenso y el despecho- Eres un egoísta. Prefieres tu preciada reputación que aceptar el hecho de que tienes sentimientos por mí, tienes miedo que las personas se den cuenta que deseas a un maldito bastardo jotun sin valor... Eres un hipócrita, dices que es un asco ser amantes, pero hace unas horas estabas aplastándome en esa pared mientras fornicábamos. No sé cómo todos estos años me tomaste como tuyo si te daba repugnancia.

Loki se burló - ¿Sabes qué? Me agradabas más cuando eras mortal y no mi hermano idiota. Él era mejor que todo lo que eres, desearía que nunca hubieras recuperado la memoria.

_Thor le dio una cachetada muy fuerte porque estaba enojado cuando escucho esas palabras quizá tenia celos de Chis, de inmediato se arrepintió cuando vio las lágrimas del hechicero caer por su hermoso rostro, lo había herido, estaba pensando solo en su reputación, pero no en lo que su príncipe pudiese sentir._

_¿Qué había hecho?_

_Había sido egoísta, no había considerado los sentimientos de Loki, ni una vez se puso en su lugar. Él estaba llorando y cada lágrima que salía de sus hermosos ojos era por su causa, era por la crueldad e injusticia cometida por su mano._

_Su culpa._

Loki se sintió rechazado, usado, herido como si fuese un monstruo que no merece ser amado, como si no valiese nada. Era eso después de todo, una propiedad de alguien que lo había acusado, golpeado y humillado - No quiero dañarte, he luchado con cada suspiro para protegerte, he dado todo de mi para que estés bien sin embargo tú me dañas a mí y no te importa.? Supongo que el mortal me ablando un poco el corazón mientras tú me lo destruiste, espero que estés satisfecho.

El hechicero continuo mientras se marchaba, miro la pintura con nostalgia - No te preocupes, ya no volveré a molestar a su majestad, yo soy un esclavo muy poca cosa para ser tomado en cuenta. Mi deber es servirle, ya sabes que, si requieres mis servicios, si quieres hacer algo asqueroso conmigo puedes hacerlo y luego culparme porque yo soy el embaucador que usa trucos sucios para obligarte a estar conmigo.

Él quiso tocarlo, pero Loki se apartó, dando algunos pasos para atrás.

El príncipe estaba resentido -No debes tocar a las bestias inferiores. ¿Recuerdas?

-No quise decir eso....

El hechicero gruño-Lo hiciste, eso dijiste por eso desde ahora porque tú lo quisiste nuestra relación va ser estrictamente profesional.

-Pero hermano... Yo

Loki con irritación murmuro -Puedes decirme "esclavo" o "jotun" porque eso es lo que soy, más tu hermano nunca fui.

Thor estaba arrepentido - Lo siento... No quise ofenderte

El hechicero se retiró - Con su permiso, master.

La lluvia y los truenos emergieron. El rubio estaba confundido, triste porque no quería perder a su pequeño hermano adoptivo por culpa de su inconsciencia

Siempre disfruto y deseo a Loki, sin embargo, sabia era imposible

**Un mes después**

Loki había cambiado completamente, no se dignaba a dirigirle la palabra, evitaba el contacto visual, las únicas palabras que decía era "afirmativo", "negativo" y "master"

Se terminó convirtiendo en una maquina sin sentimientos, tan frio como un tempano de hielo parecía que no existía tal si fuese un fantasma, su aura era tétrica y no era para menos se encontraba deprimido, destruido porque su amado tormento lo había rechazado de la forma más cruel posible, el tronador había asegurado que su amor era un acto repulsivo de inmoralidad y pecado.

Era mejor ser un fantasma, una sombra protectora en el silencio de la soledad.

_Cada mañana al ver a su amado sentía un dolor en su pecho, su cuerpo mismo sufría de anhelo, su alma moría lentamente en la desolación, dormía para no pensar que estaba enamorado de un imposible, ya ni siquiera comía absolutamente nada, ya no se molestaba que la reina elfo lo insultara, ya nada tenía sentido había caído presa del dolor, su vida ya no importaba nada._

_Había tocado fondo._

_Sin su amado todo se volvía gris._

_Trataba de evitar estar cerca de Thor porque sabía que cada día sus sentimientos aumentaban, el estar lejos le hacía extrañarlo más y pensaba en él constantemente, en su cabello, en su olor, en esos ojos azules...En sus dulces besos._

_Sabía que cuando el amor no mata, duele y ese sufrimiento le afectaba por completo su vida misma, era una muerte lenta._

La rubio comprendía la aptitud del hechicero, dado que se había comportado mal con él, fue cruel en decir todos esos insultos, culpable por no defender a su pequeño travieso.

Quizás se merecía su despreció y ser tratado con indiferencia. Nunca debió hablar sin pensar, actuar de tal modo que hiciera sentir al hechicero miserable.

Por el príncipe ser tan insensible perdió a su no-hermano de nuevo, este no le hablaba y trataba de evitarlo a toda costa, huía de su master.

Lo extrañaba tanto.

Ahora todo era seco, todo era mecánico y odiaba tanto esa situación, era una necesidad tocar su piel, percibir su aroma, sentir sus brazos a su alrededor, escuchar su voz....

Ahora no tenía nada. Ni siquiera su odio porque al menos habría un sentimiento de por medio.

Se negaba a asimilar que en él empezaban a crecer esos fuertes sentimientos, que desea ser tocado por esos dedos fríos, abrazado con ternura, sentir esos labios sobre los suyos, besos dulces que se convertían en una droga mortal, en algo tierno y lindo.

¿De qué le funcionaba negarse a la realidad?

Perdería lo que más amaba por la terquedad, por no luchar suficiente.

Necesitaba arreglar las cosas con su esclavo.

Había estado en una etapa de negación, debía admitir que amaba a ese hombre, no interesaba que este fuera de una raza enemiga, no le interesaba nada más que su amor únicamente ambicionaba estar con él, tarde lo entendió...

Sabía que lo había herido y tenía miedo de no ser perdonado, temía que el hechicero ya no aceptara su sentir.

Ser rechazado por la persona que rechazo ¿No sería esa una perfecta venganza?

**Los recuerdos del mortal se hicieron presentes en su vida.**

Las memorias del pasado fueron llegando poco a poco como si fueran sueños extraños...Por ello el príncipe empezó a dibujar cada una de las ilusiones hasta formar una historia quizás pintando lograría liberar sus frustraciones, cada dibujo conllevaba recuerdos atrapados en su mente que era un desastre.

Todo comenzó a volver a él, las sensaciones, las sonrisas, la amistad, el compañerismo. El orfanato, su amiga, los niños, los vengadores y su amado... Su amado tan atractivo y caballeroso como siempre, la manera en que la busco en Midgard, arriesgando su vida por la de él.

Toco el collar en su cuello, sintiendo su corazón latir con más fuerza. Fue en ese instante que se dio cuenta que le amaba con intensidad, que eternamente lo amo, pero ya era demasiado tarde, lo había rechazado.

Rechazo a su amado travieso.

Rechazo a su amor verdadero.

El príncipe pudo ver que sus sentimientos eran reales, estaba enamorado de su pequeño travieso, aunque fuese algo imposible decidió hacer algo al respecto, no quería ser cobarde, ambiciona ganar el afecto, el perdón de su hombre.

Si había una probabilidad de que Loki le correspondiese, había esperanza para el amor y lucharía porque quería amarlo.

Sabía que necesita una prueba de amor para convencer al hechicero de su sinceridad por esa razón decidió dirigirse donde el rey con valentía para pedir que su amor se convierta en su consorte y que juntos pudieran dominar todo Asgard. Deseaba demostrarle a su amado que iba en serio, que no es ninguna relación de amantes quiere tenerlo solo para él.

Se presentó en la sala de reuniones, en una audiencia privada - Padre vengo hablar contigo de algo muy importante.

Odin estaba ocupado, pero escucho al príncipe con atención- ¿Qué pasa hijo mío?

No sabía ni dónde empezar - Recuerdo cosas de cuando era mortal

Eso le empezaba a preocupar al viejo Odin- Tiene sentido que vuelvan esas memorias, después de todo tu vida como mortal fue muy importante para que maduraras y te convirtieras en la persona que eres hoy

El guerrero trato de ser sincero - El mortal tenia sentimientos no fraternales por Loki y yo también los tengo... Me doy cuenta que mi corazón le pertenece al embaucador, me enamoré de él...En mis dos vidas caí.

El rey hizo una cara de enojo si bien prosiguió - Antes de que digas que no, quiero decirte que lo amo de verdad y pretendo que él se convierta en mi consorte y que estemos juntos para siempre, si el corresponde mi amor claro está.

\- Es imposible. No permite que hagas algo tan absurdo y sabes perfectamente por qué. - Refunfuño con enojo el padre de todos.

El príncipe estaba gritando también - Él es mío, padre. Tú me lo diste como mi esclavo y ahora que quiero que se case conmigo, te enojas.

El rey intentaba convencer a su terco hijo. El tronador toda su vida fue caprichosa cuando quería algo luchaba hasta tenerlo- Thor, no sé qué hizo Loki para llenarte la cabeza y seducirte, pero el pueblo no va aceptar algo de esa índole, ni mucho menos yo.

\- Lo hará, tarde o temprano. Si Loki es presentado como un príncipe jotun tendrán que aceptarlo, yo lo sé. - añadió la rubio con convicción

Odin empezó a vociferar - No consentiré este acto de traición, jovencito. Mi reputación está en juego de seguro Loki ya te anduvo manipulando para convertirse en rey y tener todo lo que siempre deseo.

\- Esto no tiene nada que ver con el pasado, él ya no quiere el reino.

\- Te enamoro para eso. Si sigues con esas ideas irracionales te voy a desterrar.

El chico también estaba enojado -Inténtalo a ver si puedes, no me importa perderlo todo por mi amor, pero debes enviarme con mi amante, seremos felices juntos sin que nadie nos moleste.

Estaba más enamorada de lo que creía, eso era lo que más temía el rey- ¿Cómo se te ocurre?

El hombre puso las cartas sobre la mesa - Esta es una advertencia padre, si no me dejas casarme con Loki, tomare medidas drásticas. Como dije hace un momento no me importa nada, ser desterrado, desheredado, ya me sacrifiqué por él una vez y de nuevo moriría por protegerlo.

\- ¿Lo quieres tanto? ¿Estás dispuesto a perderlo todo, absolutamente todo lo que tienes por un traidor? -Pregunto Odin.

La príncipe del trueno contesto- Si morí por él y renací en este cuerpo fue por algo, el destino me hizo volver... Haría cualquier cosa por él porque lo amo más que nada en el mundo

El rey al escuchar a su hijo diciendo esas palabras con tanta convicción añadió- Bien, pensare tu propuesta. Si quieres que acepte esto, Loki tendrá que renunciar a ser príncipe de Asgard para que todos se den cuenta quien es en realidad. Todo este tiempo traté de proteger a mi hijo menor de la cruel verdad, por eso le mentí.

Odin estaba probando el amor de esos dos que parecía ser bastante fuerte por desgracia para él - Solo si convences a Loki de revelar su verdadera identidad frente al pueblo, ser declarado hijo de Laufey para tener el título de príncipe, si logras que tu esclavo haga eso, le permitiré ser tu consorte.

\- Le diré a Loki- Añadió con una sonrisa Thor

El rey añadió- ¿Crees que te ama tanto para quedar como un jotun ante el pueblo?

Esa era una duda crucial, el príncipe odiaba su herencia congelaba por ende sería difícil que aceptara humillarse delante de todo el pueblo para revelar su verdadera identidad y renunciar a ser el príncipe de Asgard para casarse con la rubio - Si yo un guerrero que mataba jotun me enamore de uno y lo hago mi esposo. No me avergüenzo de decirle al mundo que amo a Loki Laufeyson y espero que él no se avergonzarse de mí.

El padre de todos ya estaba cansado de esa situación así que cedió sabía que su hijo era muy terco como para renunciar - Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo, hijo mío.

Thor estaba feliz porque consiguió el permiso para casarse con su amado travieso, inmediatamente fue hablar con su esclavo. Quería confesar su amor eterno, tenía tantas cosas en su mente, ya se imaginaba como seria casarse con el príncipe de hielo, todo el cariño y la pasión.

Corrió hacia la habitación del embaucador, pero cuando abrió la puerta del cuarto de este, vio un detalle que le molesto mucho, su príncipe se estaba abrazando con una sensual mujer, los celos empezaban a llenarlo de una ira intensa que quemaba el alma.

Loki era suyo nadie tenía el derecho de ponerle ni un dedo encima.

El príncipe se encontraba envolviendo a su ex esposa Sigyn, una chica de cabellos ondulados rojizos, ojos profundamente azules, era una chica llena de gracia, se vestía de forma elegante, su cuerpo era estructural, por su belleza los hombres la acechaban. Thor sabía que su hermano estuvo enamorado de ella y habían tenido una relación larga incluso duraron dos años casados hasta que se divorciaron luego de ese tiempo.

_El embaucador solamente había salido con tres personas, relaciones que terminaron siendo un fracaso total que dejaron a su hermano desecho, solitario e infeliz. El primero era Fandral cuando eran jóvenes, le fue infiel y a dos mujeres, la primera Sigyn su ex esposa, luego Angerboda una rubia sensual con grandes pechos, cintura estrecha y con caderas sexys, tenía sangre jotun y ellos eran muy apasionados, eso le daba algo de envidia incluso tuvieron hijos que el hechicero adoraba y eran sus lindos sobrinos que quería tanto. De hecho, Hela fue la que lo reencarno para que tuviese otra oportunidad porque quería que su padre fuese feliz_

Se preguntaba si Sigyn sería mejor consorte que él, una chica dulce que amaba a su hermano mientras Thor siempre terminaba por lastimar a su pequeño travieso sin embargo quería cambiar eso, tener una nueva ocasión de hacer las cosas bien, no dejaría que le quitaran a su amado.

Era egoísta al querer a Loki para él.

Thor cree que su amor es más fuerte, codicia ser el que lo consuele cuando este se sienta afligido, quiere ser la persona que está a su lado, se da cuenta que es tarde quizás insultarlo hizo que se fuera con otra persona, tenía miedo de perder al embaucador, de que elija alguien más... Alguien mejor.

¿No es mejor que el embaucador encuentre la felicidad, aunque no sea con él?

Estaba muriendo de celos aspiraba ser especial para él, que sus caricias sean por amor, que sus abrazos sean exclusivos.

No podía evitar sentirse inseguro porque su amado estaba con la ex esposa, porque la estaba abrazando en su recamara ¿Qué puede significar eso?

Puede que se fuera con la hermosa mujer porque él lo rechazo.

Puede que tuviese algo con ella por despecho u olvidarse de su persona.

Observa como el hechicero se acercaba peligrosamente, quizás ellos eran amantes, eso le ponía de malas, pero tenía sentido.

Siente que va explotar del enojo, decide que lo mejor es entrar para hablar directamente con el embaucador.

Pretende confesar sus sentimientos, si es rechazado o no, necesita saberlo.

Necesita saber, tener esperanzas.

La príncipe entró sin tocar como un acto de mala educación y no respetando la privacidad, pero así es el viejo tronador, la pareja lo vuelve a ver sorprendida. Thor tiene esa mirada de querer asesinar a alguien y grita - Loki, necesito hablar contigo.

Mira a la peli roja con odio - A solas.

El hechicero toca la mano de la chica-Ella se puede quedar, es mi amiga

El príncipe grito-¡Basta! No quiero amantes, entrometidas. Dije a solas.

Loki no dijo nada, desvió la mirada. Sigyn le sonrió tratando de reconfortarlo con todo el respeto hizo una reverencia y añadió - Con permiso de sus majestades, me retiro.

La hermosa antes de irse le dio un beso en la mejilla a su amigo, susurrándole - Suerte con tu amor.

La príncipe del trueno estaba de pésimo humor, apretando los puños con fuerza, esa aptitud no pasaba desapercibida para el hechicero o la mujer, se nota que la príncipe está muy enojado, no solo eso la tormenta azoto Asgard de la ira revuelta con recelos.

Cuando Sigyn se fue, el rubio de forma agresiva e infantil golpeo la puerta y empezó a exigir explicaciones - ¿Qué hace esa mujer aquí?

El hechicero con indiferencia contesto - ¿Acaso te importa?

El príncipe no perdió el tiempo fue directo a la confrontación- ¿Es tu nueva amante? Apenas me voy de tu cama y buscas a alguien más.

\- ¿Y si así fuera?- respondió con tranquilidad el embaucador

\- Tú eres mío, eres mío y de nadie más. - gruño-

Loki al darse cuenta que estaba perdiendo los estribos decidió decirle la verdad porque temía a que se saliera de control esa fiera - Es una amiga.

La rubio empezó a dar vueltas mientras que hablaba- Era tu ex esposa ¿Cómo no pensar que volviste con ella? No me mientas, te fuiste a los brazos de esa mujer por lo que te hice, ¿Intentas castigarme o vengarte?

El príncipe del trueno se comportaba como una niño que le quitaron el juguete y por ello hacia un berrinche. Estaba realmente enfadado porque temía perder el amor del hechicero, temía que el embaucador se fuera con una mujer que no lo rechazaría.

La rubio se puso seria de repente- Siéntate correctamente, debemos hablar.

Loki obedeció sentándose en su cama, no tenía muchas opciones, su deber era servir a su amo, si preguntaba debía responder aunque trato de ser cortante, frio e indiferente no era nada fácil. No sabía porque su master había llegado a su cuarto hacer una escena incomoda de celos y ahora esto, esperaba que no lo castigara por traer mujeres a su habitación, ya que a Thor no le gustaba que hiciera ese tipo de cosas.

Era prohibido tener alguna clase de contacto íntimo con otra persona.

La príncipe se arrodillo frente él y puso sus manos en el rostro del hechicero con cariño -¿Quién es la persona que amas?

Loki trato de negar, sintió dolor- Eres tu

\- ¿Me amas a mí? ¿No hay nadie más?

-Sí, te amo

Antes de terminar de pronunciar la silaba, el rubio pego su frente en su contra, puso su mano en la nuca del hechicero acariciando con sus dedos como de costumbre y se inclinó para besarle de forma tierna, separándose lentamente como si fuera todo en cámara lenta.

\- Te amo, tanto... Lo siento... Siento haberte lastimado.... Pensé que no me perdonarías... Pensé que te irías con esa hermosa chica, que aun tenías sentimientos por ella.

Loki se acercó para abrazarlo

Thor le apretó más a su pecho- ¿Me perdonas? ¿Ya no te vas a ir con tu ex? ¿No me vas a dejar nunca más? ¿No me vas a tratar con indiferencia?

\- Ella mi amiga, ya te dije que no hay nada ente nosotros.

\- Pero te gustaba.... Estabas con ella hace un momento, te abrazabas con esa mujer con amor.... Sé que ustedes estuvieron casados, sé que la amabas.

El hechicero lo arrastro a la cama-Es cierto que la quise, pero eso fue en el pasado ahora te amo a ti, tu eres la razón de mi existir incluso me divorcie de ella debido a la pasión que sentía por ti. Siempre has sido tú...

\- Estar lejos de ti fue una tortura, los recuerdos sobre mi vida como mortal resurgieron cuando empecé a pintar y me di cuenta por quien mi corazón latía y ese eres tú.... No quería aceptar este sentimiento tan profundo, tenía miedo... Nunca quise lastimarte, no creo que lo que hicimos, la pasión que tuvimos era mala simplemente era egoísta al desearte pero no tener el valor de enfrentar a todos por ti, sin embargo ya estoy listo para ello.

Loki enlazo sus manos con las de él - No hay nada que perdonar, estoy feliz de tenerte conmigo.

\- Te amo tanto y quiero que todos en Asgard lo sepan, quiero que seas mi consorte. Aún hay que esperar para acabar con los elfos pero cuando pase quiero que nos casemos.

El acaricio el cabello de su amado - Yo también deseo que estemos juntos para siempre.

\- Para siempre.

15 perder

* * *

Thor pretendía casarse con la reina de los elfos oscuros, aunque todo fuese parte del plan para que el éter desapareciera de su organismo puesto que los seres tétricos controlaban la magia oscura, fácilmente podían quitar esa energía negativa muy dañina y sumamente perjudicial de su cuerpo.

Evidentemente el príncipe se sentía nervioso, tenía miedo de que el ardid que había planeado con tanto esmero fallara porque entonces corría el riesgo de vivir toda su vida con una persona que no amaba, subyugado a la monstruosa elfo que juro venganza en contra de Asgard, probablemente la reina malvada ambicionaba adueñarse del reino entero que le pertenecía a Thor por derecho y herencia.

El guerrero no sería un cobarde a pesar de que el temor empezaba a hundirlo en la preocupación, seguiría adelante con el plan o moriría en el intento.

Thor con confianza había liberado al hechicero de las cadenas que lo condenaban a perecer como un humilde esclavo y obedecer órdenes. El embaucador era un hombre libre para tomar sus propias decisiones, dejo de ser un esclavo para convertirse en el más dulce amante de ensueño que pudiese existir, el que hacia el cuerpo del rubio estremecer y vibrar de apasionante deseo.

Bastaba únicamente un toque para sucumbir ante él.

Su amor latente estaba en las manos suaves, en la boca ardiente, en las caricias tiernas, en los besos robados y en los abrazos sorpresivos.

Lógicamente para poder ser aceptado como consorte de su amado, Loki debía cumplir las condiciones que le impuso Odin. Una de estas era declinar a su estatus como el príncipe de Asgard, abandonar el pasado, dejar todo atrás e ir a Jotunheim para que lo declararan príncipe de ese lugar y lo adoptaran como un gigante de hielo.

Cuando el travieso renunciara a su vida pasada como hijo de Odin ¿Sería aprobado por el pueblo? A la gente le correspondía saber la identidad oculta del hechicero, la población se enteraría de la verdad, descubrirían que Loki era hijo del mismísimo rey Laufey.

En el instante que las personas se dieran cuenta quien era realmente el hechicero probablemente armarían un escándalo sin embargo verían que no era una relación incestuosa lo que había entre el rubio y el embaucador, por ende, podían casarse perfectamente, ya que no compartían lazos de sangre también era tangible unir dos reinos que constantemente estaban en guerra, trayendo la paz en los nueve reinos.

Loki al principio se negaba a renunciar a su falsa identidad como príncipe de Asgard y transformarse en lo que era realmente, un jotun. Porque el joven siempre fue orgulloso y todavía tenía la impresión que los gigantes de escacha eran seres monstruos, odiaba su herencia de hielo, despreciaba su propia raza, odiaba a Laufey y todo lo que representaba ser uno de ellos, pero el amor era más fuerte que cualquier perjuicio, si quería estar con su amante era necesario tomar medidas drásticas y aceptar lo que era, su destino terminaba siendo las consecuencias de sus decisiones.

Para Loki era difícil aceptar lo que era, fue criado en un universo que odia los jotun y el los detestaba porque Laufey fue un padre cruel que lo abandono en medio de la guerra, que lo rechazo por ser diferente.

❄❄❄❄❄❄❄

En un día de otoño donde las hojas caían de los árboles por el fuerte viento, los tortolitos se habían despedido con un abrazo fuerte como si sus cuerpos coalicionaran entre sí en la pasión y después de un beso ardiente que duro más tiempo del que debería, el hechicero se marchó dejando a su amante atrás, esperando su retorno.

El príncipe conservaba el sabor a hielo en su boca, la dulce fragancia y extrañaba al príncipe de hielo que hace varios días se había marchado a un largo viaje lleno de aventuras para convertirse en un verdadero jotun o por lo menos legalizar su herencia como hijo del rey Laufey y él tenía tanto miedo de que algo malo le pasara a su amado en la trayectoria, se supone que Loki como manipulador que era convencería a los gigantes de hielo de admitirlo en su familia después de ser aceptado como príncipe de Jotunheim regresaría justo a tiempo para detener el matrimonio político, obligar al elfo Lorelei a quitarle el éter del organismo infectado y así salvar la vida del hombre.

Luego probablemente el embaucador revelaría su identidad como jotun al pueblo y de esa manera podrían casarse e irían de luna de miel a Midgard. Bueno esa situación era la que Thor imaginaba que pasaría, ese era precisamente el problema estaba soñando despierto y la realidad podría ser diferente a sus sueños. Por eso temía que algo saliera mal y su cuento de hadas color de rosa se desmoronara porque entonces ¿Qué sería de él?

Se preocupaba constantemente

¿Acaso podrían lograrlo?

**Se amaban con tanta fuerza que querían tener esperanza de que todo iba a salir de la manera planeada.**

Después de varios meses. Thor se alistaba para el matrimonio con el elfo oscuro, su cabellera rubia fue peinada cuidadosamente para que se viese sublime, su vestimenta blanca era adecuada para su silueta esbelta, la tela fina estaba llena de pequeños cristales, diamantes, rubíes, las joyas relumbran, su piel era tersa, perfumada con deliciosas fragancias

_Thor siempre llamaba la atención a modo de un fuerte guerrero._

El rubio se encontraba preocupado ante la peligrosa situación que enfrentaba, su principal temor era que el hechicero no llegara a tiempo para socorrerle por supuesto si el embaucador tuviese algún contratiempo que le impidiera detener la boda, tenía un plan B, pegarle de martillazos al elfo oscuro hasta dejarlo inconsciente, eso podría funcionar pero conllevaría un conflicto político complicado por eso esperaba que su amor llegara al rescate o tendría que casarse con la villana y sufrir las terribles consecuencias.

El prometido camino con nerviosismo hasta Lorelei que desprendía un aura oscura de perversión era obvio que la reina de los elfos estaba esperando el momento para su venganza.

La ceremonia de casamiento político empezó sin retrasos, había muchas personas reunidas en un gran salón donde usualmente se realizaban los banquetes, una suave música con violines sonaba de fondo, todo era tan refinado pero ese aspecto salía sobrando, era una boda de apariencias e hipocresía.

Thor miraba la puerta con desesperación, tan solo estaba esperando el momento en que su amado llegara a interrumpir la boda porque no quería casarse y estaba seguro que el elfo tampoco deseaba ese compromiso únicamente lo hacía para robarle toda su fortuna y adueñarse del reino.

El casamiento prosiguió normalmente, la reina de los elfos tomo la mano del príncipe y Thor no sabía qué hacer, quería salir corriendo o desaparecer. Debía confiar en su amado, debía esperarle pacientemente, pero estaba empezando a exasperarse, tenía tanto estrés y pavor a vivir atado a un matrimonio político sin amor.

Cuando al fin dijeron "¿Alguien se opone a esta unión?" La era de hielo resurgió en Asgard, el frio lleno el ambiente, el suelo comenzó congelarse, todas las cosas se cubrieron con escarcha entonces para sorpresa de los presentes apareció el príncipe de Jotunheim totalmente azul, con ropas atrevidas, marcas en la piel que lo distinguían como el hijo del rey Laufey, su cabello negro trenzado llegaba hasta su cintura y era un ser sublime, exótico de pies a cabeza.

La multitud se quedó paralizada, escandalizada al observar aquel hombre tan atractivo delante de ellos impidiendo la boda. Se preguntaban ¿Qué estaba haciendo un jotun allí? ¿Por qué era tan pequeño?

Con un porte excepcional, con una elegancia única, camino mientras todos miraban al individuo marchar con confianza y decir con una voz imponente — ¡Yo me pongo!

Odin se quedó callado únicamente ambicionaba desaparecer, tenía vergüenza de lo que estaba pasado, pero era su culpa después de todo él puso condiciones para dejar que Loki pudiese casarse con el príncipe sin embargo no pensaba que el hechicero iba hacer precisamente lo que le ordeno, jamás en su vida cruzo por su mente que el travieso amara tanto al rubio como para revelar su verdadera identidad al pueblo. El rey de Asgard sabía que Loki odiaba su raza, se avergonzaba de ser un jotun para este sería humillante ser presentado frente a los nueve reinos como un gigante de hielo a pesar del odio allí estaba frente a todos demostrando que no importaba sacrificarse por estar junto a Thor.

¿Acaso eso era el verdadero amor?

Una prueba definitiva de que ellos se amaban.

El príncipe sin temor se colocó adelante, con un vocablo fuerte añadió —Soy Loki Laufeyson de Jotunheim, primogénito del rey Laufey. Y vengo a impedir este falso matrimonio porque amo a Thor Odinson y no dejare que se case con alguien que no sea yo. Él debe estar conmigo porque somos amantes, juntos traeremos la paz, seremos fuertes por ambos reinos.

La multitud se encontraba asombrada por tal confesión, los chismes no terminaban de circular, era un escándalo absoluto.

El príncipe del trueno se mostró contento, aliviado porque el príncipe de hielo había llegado justo a tiempo para salvarlo de su cruel destino, corrió hacia Loki apenas lo vio pero antes de que se fuera con su amado, Lorelei lo agarró del brazo con poderío transformándose en un monstruoso ser y rasguñándolo dijo –Pensaste que sería tan fácil engañarme, traidor. Quiero el éter todo siempre fue por eso y ningún hijo de Laufey me impedirá mi propósito.

—Déjalo en paz o te matare— grito el hechicero.

El elfo oscuro tenía un punto—Soy la única esperanza para que él viva, enano de hielo.

El hechicero no se rendiría, no iba a dejar que nada le pasara a su lindo tormento —Encontrare otra forma.

—Este matrimonio sigue y nadie me lo va a impedir.

Odin al fin se levantó con autoridad. — ¡Esta farsa se acaba ya! Si quieres el éter quítalo del cuerpo de Thor y déjalo tranquilo.

La bestia se carcajeo –No será como ustedes quieran. Sé que planearon todo perfectamente para salvar a la damisela en peligro, pero lo que ustedes no saben es que para quitarle el éter el príncipe debe morir primero.

Burlándose el elfo añadió – El pobre se llenará de magia oscura que su cuerpo frágil no podrá soportar y terminara muriendo lentamente en el intenso dolor como una quemadura que arrasa poco a poco con su piel hasta dejarlo en un estado de colapso mental.

Thor golpeo al elfo oscuro, liberándose del agarre del monstruo, corrió donde estaba Loki para pelear lado a lado como su igual, como un equipo contra sus enemigos. El embaucador murmuro – No te preocupes. Acabaremos con ese maldito después encontraremos una cura, no descansare hasta que estés sano y salvo.

—No hay solución... Creo que voy a morir, la oscuridad me está consumiendo desde adentro— añadió perdiendo sus esperanzas.

—Entonces si mueres vas a renacer y te buscare por los confines de los nueve reinos hasta encontrarte y te traeré de vuelta las veces que sean necesarias. — Susurro el hechicero–

— Si muero quiero que sepas que siempre te amado y siempre te amare. – Confeso Thor–

En medio de la contienda que se volvía intensa. Loki acaricio la mejilla de su amante con suavidad y le beso apresuradamente, como si fuese esa una despedida fugas y tierna —No dejare que mueras, mi amor.

Dicho esto, pelearon contra los elfos oscuros que estaban atacando con armamento pesado el reino para cobrar venganza.

La reina de los elfos enojada agarro al enano de hielo con fuerza, apretando su agarre con pujanza, el hechicero trato de soltarse inútilmente, si bien el otro lo contuvo para hacerle daño grave, golpeándolo fuertemente una y otra vez, la sangre del príncipe jotun empezó a manchar su piel. Thor fue de inmediato al rescate de su amado con todo el poder del trueno, lucho para que lo liberaran y lo logro, se arrodillo al lado del herido– Loki, vamos mi amor no puedes rendirte. Estamos juntos, juntos para siempre. ¿Recuerdas?

El elfo le jalo del pelo rubio mientras la tiraba al suelo con agresión, lo sostuvo de la nuca para estrangularlo, este floto en el aire con magia rodeándole. Lorelei empezó a quitarle el éter lentamente y el príncipe gritaba del dolor intenso que sentía por todo su organismo, la energía negativa se extendió por el cuerpo como un tatuaje negro comenzó a cubrir su piel de extrañas manchas negras que más bien parecían un tipo de arte abstracto doloroso.

El rubio gritaba como si lo estuviesen torturando y es que su sangre se mantenía contaminada, su cuerpo temblaba, su corazón latía con frenesí. Era tanta la energía que algo salió mal porque el éter se descontrolo como una fuerza indomable, una barrera de carga negativa cubrió al rubio, matando a los elfos oscuros y el mismo príncipe del trueno cayó al suelo en estado de inconciencia.

Loki herido trato de levantarse cayendo en el proceso, pero no se rindió con costo gateo arrastrándose hasta su amante, se arrodillo y lo tomo en sus brazos para abrazarle con fuerza, lloró desconsoladamente como la última vez y grito con dolor infinito.

Se repetía la pesadilla que torturaba su vida.

* * *

Final

**Había pasado un año desde la tragedia que azoto la vida del príncipe.**

El hechicero estaba destrozado por el estado de su príncipe, no perdía las esperanzas, aunque todo parecía ir de mal en peor.

El rubio había quedado en coma, lo que le impedía renacer puesto que no estaba muerto si no en un estado delicado entre la vida y la muerte.

Todos esperaban que despertara algún día de ese sueño eterno y otras personas simplemente perdieron la fe.

¿Acaso era imposible que despertara?

Quizás se quedaría de esa manera por toda la eternidad.

En ese año el príncipe sufrió mucho por perder a su amado, decidió irse un tiempo para Midgard y eso hizo. Estar con los vengadores le hacía sentir mejor y de esa forma podía enfrentar esa difícil situación que embargaba su vida de una depresión que casi lo obliga a quitarse su vida, si no fuera por Tony, posiblemente no hubiese podido con esa carga tan pesada y el sufrimiento constante que atormentaba su vida.

Se hundía en ese sentimiento que embargaba su alma.

Había meses que únicamente se acostaba en la cama sin hacer nada más que llorar, los vengadores siempre estuvieron allí para consolarlo y Frigga había intentado cuidarlo para que no se hiciera daño incluso Odin compartió palabras con él.

Pero es triste cuando se pierde algo que se ama tanto, es casi delirante.

Thor estaba acostado en un lugar especial, un sitio construido para su estancia tranquila. Loki iba todos los días y le dejaba flores, le contaba los cuentos infantiles, hablaba con él de lo que hizo en su día, le narraba sobre los mortales, sobre la vida. El embaucador pensaba que él escucha sus palabras sobre todo cuando tomaba su mano y le confesaba su amor, cuando acariciaba su mejilla, quería creer que su amado sentía aun las sensaciones...El cálido amor que le proveía con ternura diariamente, si su corazón latía había al menos una esperanza.

El príncipe estaba vivo, aunque pareciese muerto en ese lugar. El embaucador duraba horas junto a él hablándole, muchos pensaban que el jotun había perdido la cordura y quizás era verdad.

El hechicero se encontraba en una profunda depresión por todo lo que sucedió porque fue su culpa también que su rubio quedara en coma, se supone que él debía cuidar el alma del tronador, resguardarle de todo mal y había fracasado él estada en un oscuro sueño y tal vez nunca despertaría, ese era su mayor temor.

La había perdido una vez y estaba pasando lo mismo, la historia se repetía de nuevo. No sabía si podía soportar el dolor, no quería vivir sin él, la necesitaba para ser feliz porque sin su Thor todo se volvía gris, todo era triste y su vida se volvía aburrida, sin ningún sentido.

Ese día como muchos fue donde Tony para despejar su mente, se sentó a tomar una copa de vino tinto. El hombre de hierro colocó una mano en el hombro del hechicero con comprensión– ¡Oye amigo! Sé que vas a encontrar una solución, no pierdas la fe.

—No hay ninguna solución. Thor se encuentra postrado en esa cama y creo que nunca va a volver a la realidad, está dormido profundamente y no quiere despertar— Añadió con amargura el príncipe—

—Eh Luke. Ten cuidado, yo no quiero que andes de suicida por mi casa, nosotros te apreciamos... Morir no resolverá tus problemas, no vas a salvar a Thor ¿Crees que él querría que te hagas daño? Es como el alcohol bebes para alejarte de la realidad, para no sentir el vació que duele y terminas cayendo en un abismo más profundo. Hay que ser fuertes, seguir adelante, todo en la vida tiene una solución, debes luchar no rendirte, si lo amas no hagas nada estúpido. Además si te mueres y Thor se despierta ¿Cómo crees que reaccionaria? — Añadió Tony

—Duele tanto, Antony. La primera vez sentí que me clavaban una estaca en el corazón y ahora no va a reencarnar esta vez lo perdí para siempre.— Dijo el hechicero mientras se caía a pedazos.

— Creo que puedes juego de renos, no vas a enloquecer como la última vez tienes que enfrentar las dificultades.

Loki suspiro— Lo dices como si fuera fácil. Mi vida no es nada sin él, no puedo vivir sin su amor, prefiero morir.

—Si hay vida, hay esperanza. Luke, deja de quejarte y busca una solución.

—Agradezco que ustedes me hayan apoyado. Todos han sido amables conmigo sobre todo tú y Steve...— Confeso el hechicero

Tony le dio unas palmadas en la espalda para animarle—Eso hacen los amigos y me gusta creer que eso somos.

Loki se tomó todo el líquido de la botella y empezó a llorar muy fuerte. Tony se acercó— ¡Hey!, ¡Hey cuernitos! No llores, sé que todo saldrá bien.

El hechicero oculto su rostro en el pecho de Stark– Esto es tan humillante.

_Para el embaucador ser frágil o sensible era sinónimo de debilidad y en Asgard ese tipo de comportamientos eran mal vistos por la población. Ya que casi todos eran guerreros, no se permitía ser vulnerable porque entonces el enemigo se aprovecharía de eso para vencer._

Tony con comprensión lo abrazo – La primera vez que te vi eras un tipo tan rudo, cruel, interesante, inestable y sabía que ocultabas el dolor pero en ese instante nunca pensé que un villano como tú, terminaría siendo mi amigo y mírate ahora aquí llorando por un chico en mis brazos. Sabía que esto pasaría, que él terminaría lastimándote y yo consolándote.

El príncipe era presa del sufrimiento—No vale la pena sacrificarse por un caso perdido. ¿Por qué Thor es tan idiota en dar la vida por un maldito bastardo jotun como yo? ¿Por qué siempre me perdona?

—Porque te ama y el amor te obliga hacer cosas estúpidas. — contesto Tony

—Se hacen sacrificios por amor. — susurro el hechicero

—Supongo que si

Loki se recostó llenando la ropa de Stark de lágrimas—Si le dices alguien sobre esto sabes que te matare.

—¿No hay amistad sin amenazas de muerte contigo, Luke? — añadió Tony mientras le consolaba.

Después de tomar y llorar como un niño para mostrarle a Tony lo patético que era. Entro a su antigua habitación acostándose en su cama, recordando con nostalgia lo que había ocurrido con el mortal, las noches que durmió a su lado, los momentos sublimes que pasaron juntos.

Se quedó mirando un cuadro extraño que había en la recamara, parecía ser de la exposición de arte probablemente Stark lo compro, se acercó a este para tocar la textura de ese lienzo y observo la imagen con atención, era de él besando al príncipe mientras dormía, recordaba que le había robado un beso de esa forma, pero fue para despertarla con magia blanca.

Recordaba ese beso.

Allí estaba la solución.

El rubio se había despertado con un beso cargado con magia. La mítica magia blanca era una poderosa energía que solamente podía ser utilizada si había un fuerte sentimiento reciproco, si había emociones de por medio y el amor. Lo que significaba que un beso era la clave como todo cuento de hadas que solía contar a esos niños del orfanato, la princesa siempre terminaba siendo despertada con el beso de un príncipe azul, de su verdadero amor.

Allí estaba en bandeja de plata la solución al problema.

Había esperanza de despertar a su amado tormento con un beso.

El hechicero se despidió de los vengadores para ir a Asgard, lleno de esperanzas hablo con Odin comentándole lo que iba a hacer y este añadió que si era la única forma para salvar la vida de su querido hijo que lo hiciera aunque eso significaba que debía aceptar un matrimonio entre esos dos.

Loki se preparaba para lo que iba hacer, era una luchar contra el éter, su objetivo era salvar a su amor, aunque había altas posibilidades de morir en el proceso como los elfos oscuros lo hicieron por tener contacto con tanta energía negativa.

Se dirigió al sitio donde dormía el rubio, se acercó suavemente acariciando la pálida mejilla –Te voy a salvar, mi amor.

El hechicero se subió encima del príncipe dormido para tener más contacto, se acomodó aproximándose poco a poco a su rostro, estaba a solo centímetros de tocar sus labios, la respiración se volvía pesada, sus corazones latían a un mismo ritmo.

El hombre se encontraba nervioso porque no era bueno utilizando magia blanca, era difícil controlar ese tipo de energía.

Cuando sus labios se rozaron delicadamente la magia blanca comienza hacer efecto en sus cuerpos como si encendieran fuego a la dinamita. El hechicero se dio cuenta que estaba funcionando, aquel método podía percibir la magia negra alrededor de su amante entonces cerro los ojos y se hundió en aquel beso, en los sentimientos, recordando su pasado, cada vivencia todo aquel afecto expulsado en forma de energía.

La magia blanca era una energía tan poderosa y complicada de controlar para un hechicero que nunca había amado tanto a alguien hasta ahora que los dos se querían con la misma intensidad, lo cual lograba un enlace perfecto entre alma y cuerpo.

El hechicero empezó a sentirse débil, sus piernas temblaban y sentía un dolor punzante por todo su cuerpo, la magia negra lo estaba afectando de mala forma perturbando sus sentidos, pero el jotun no se rindió, debía proseguir si pretendía que su amado volviera a él.

No iba a perderlo de nuevo.

Era necesario concentrarse, pensar en recuerdos felices.... En los besos, en la pasión y en la nostalgia, en cuando le quiere....

Después de un tiempo que parecía eterno, el jotun parpadeo para encontrarse con esos hermosos ojos azules, la mirada tierna del rubio y él le sonrió, cayendo sobre él. – Has regresado.

La magia blanca había funcionado, el éter fue expulsado satisfactoriamente del organismo del rubio.

Thor se sentó manteniendo a Loki encima suyo, el hechicero puso sus manos en el rostro del hombre con euforia para besarlo apasionadamente, se quedaron un instante de esa manera simplemente dejándose llevar por sus instintos, sus frentes chocan y sus manos se enlazaban– Te he extrañado tanto.

Posteriormente Thor le tomó en sus brazos en un estilo nupcial y caminaba por medio de la multitud que se extrémesia porque la príncipe estaba despierto gracias al príncipe de hielo.

Loki se agarró del cuello del príncipe, se ocultaba entre su cabello y aspiraba su aroma para calmarse

— Ya todo termino

El hechicero susurro—Ganamos, mi pequeño secreto, podemos ser felices para siempre.

— ¿Sabes? Te escuche cuando estaba dormido, siempre te escuchaba, todos los días hablabas conmigo.... Quería responderte, deseaba abrazarte, pero únicamente sentía tus lagrimas caer por mi piel y no podía hacer nada al respecto, era impotente.... — Añadió recordando la voz que escuchaba en la oscuridad, era la de su amado que susurraba palabras hermosas a su oído.

—Pensé que nunca volverías a mí, temía tanto perderte... Estuve a punto de perder la cordura, sin ti mi vida no tiene ningún sentido. —murmuro el príncipe.

Thor respondió –Ya no debes reprocharte nada, me salvaste. Yo tenía fe en que volverías a mí para amarnos y al fin poder estar juntos como debió de ser desde un principio

Loki susurro —Te amo

— Y yo a ti te amo más, mi príncipe de hielo.

Thor colocó con suavidad en su cama. Él se sentó algo aturdido, no se separó del rubio, se quedó abrazado a este como si temiera a que desapareciera de repente de su vida.

—La magia blanca fue la que te salvo con un beso de amor verdadero despertaste, fue porque nos amábamos. Estaba desesperado, no sabía qué hacer entonces recordé de aquellos libros que le leías a los niños, del cuadro que dibujaste en la pared.

— ¿No es hora de que beses a tu próximo rey?— dijo Thor—

El príncipe lo sentó en sus piernas, sonrió con ternura, le acaricio el rostro con suma delicadeza hasta su nuca y la cintura.

Loki contesto – Mi amor, te has vuelto bastante codicioso, aunque pensándolo bien siempre lo fuiste.

El hechicero envolvió sus piernas alrededor de las caderas del guerrero para abrazarlo por completo, agarrando la ropa lo atrajo a él en un beso que despertaba el deseo de cualquiera, rodeo sus brazos, tocando su cabello con los dedos y lo jalo para atraerlo más y más, de esa manera el beso fue más violento, desesperado y mordió el labio jugueteando al terminar, muy seductoramente se movía él sabía cómo provocarlo.

Respiro con dificultad añadiendo — Te quiero todo para mí.

El chico paso su mano por la espalda de la príncipe en un acto de afecto mientras su nariz pegaba a la de él y la abrazo con ternura

—Soy tuyo y ahora tú eres mío para amar.

—Siempre fui tuyo, desde el primer momento en que te vi en mis sueños y después cuando supe que eras real te convertiste en mi obsesión, en ese momento sabía que nos conocíamos desde antes por eso te dibujaba y fue porque me buscaste que encontré un motivo para vivir intensamente, cuidaste de mí en silencio, eras tan amable, fuiste cambiando mi vida por completo. Yo me enamore perdidamente de ti, de cada detalle, de cada cosa que hacías y tenía tanto miedo de que me rechazaras, de no ser suficiente para ti. Toda nuestra vida tuvimos una relación fraternal incluso hubo un tiempo donde fuimos enemigos y luego de repente todo cambio, mis sentimientos se trasformaron...Ya no podía dormir en la misma cama sin sentir algo por ti. —Añadió Thor mientras que abrazaba con fuerza a su amado—

—Cambiaste mi vida también. Del odio al amor solo hay un paso y yo caí ante ti, ante mi sensual príncipe. Me hiciste una mejor persona, yo era un ser malvado sin convicción, que andaba por la vida haciendo desastres, era solitario y me sentía miserable. Tú iluminaste mi vida, no necesito ningún reino, ni poder únicamente basta tener tu amor para encontrar la felicidad. - dijo Loki

El hechicero se inclinó de nuevo para besar a su hermoso príncipe sin importar nada más que ese instante donde tenía a Thor frente a él y deseaba demostrarle cuanto lo amaba, cuando lo extraño, la medida de sus sentimientos era infinita y ahora tenían una vida para estar juntos.

Loki lo quería con todo su ser, con toda su fuerza de voluntad y la reencarnación del trueno le amaba de la misma forma intensa.

**El príncipe dibujo su historia ideal, la que había olvidado, la que había deseado, la que había soñado, al lado del hombre que amaba y la vida que estaba por vivir.**

**Sus sueños se habían hecho realidad por un deseo fugas del destino.**

**Porque la vida se trata de decisiones, de colores, de pintar nuestro propio destino en un lienzo en blanco.**

Gracias por leer.  
Llegamos al final de esta travesía, espero les haya gustado ♥️


End file.
